


Cocoon In The Dark

by awoofgyu (negiramen)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!hoya, alpha!woohyun, alphas that abuse omegas (but not wooya), fighting for the right thing, ft. shitty society that suppresses omegas, no non-con, omega!sunggyu, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/awoofgyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu has been hiding his omega nature for a very long time but he gets caught just before his 30th birthday. Now he has to face the consequences for breaking some of the most important omega laws of their society:</p><p>Now the government is going to forcefully assign an alpha to him and Sunggyu will be forced to accept whoever they pick. He's lost hope and is prepared to face hell because of the things he did. But then he meets his new family and he is not prepared at all for what he sees.</p><p> </p><p>infinite isn't mine, but the plot is. don't steal! respect the writer :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 

Every child in their country has to undergo a test when they are 12 years old. Sunggyu is no exception and unlike many other boys, he is not scared of the doctors that come from the CENTER in the capital. They look like regular doctors in their white coats, although their faces are blank and closed off, sometimes frowning in disapproval. Sunggyu has never been one to be easily scared, though. For him and his parents, it has always been proof that he’s a born alpha. A strong leader, who would someday hold an important position in their society. There was never even a crumb of doubt in his mind that he is going to present as an alpha. So Sunggyu faces the test without a fear. It’s an exam that is going to decide the rest of his life for him. Many students have no faith in themselves. They fidget and whimper, afraid that they might turn out to be an omega.

No one wants to be an omega, not even the girls.

Presenting as an omega is a fear that is implanted into every child by its parents at an early age. Of course omegas are important for procreation in days of swindling populations. The cause of that were different wars that killed of a lot of people and also a new epidemic that had mainly affected betas and weakened their ability to get pregnant.  **But** , as important as the survival of their race is, no parents wish their children such a fate. In their current society, omegas are the lowest of the three races and mainly viewed as breeders because of their high fertility. When parents notice that one pup in their litter is an omega, they usually send it to an omega school and then sell it to an alpha – or even a married alpha-beta couple – when the child is old enough to conceive. Fertile omegas fetch a good price. The government also pays a huge sum to the parents when the child presents as omega. A “reward” for their service to the country. The money is certainly tempting for a lot of parents but most families want to avoid that fate for their children. Omegas can’t go to high school or college. They rarely have a real job. Omegas are usually forced to stay home and take care of cooking, cleaning and taking care of the pups. Often they are collared and forced to stay naked, to kneel at their alpha’s feet. With such a fate waiting for them, which child would ever want to be an omega? Except for a few that see their fate in being the ‘mothers of the new generation’.

Things used to be different in the past. Omegas used to be treasured like kings and queens because of their fertility. They worked in every field, were even part of the government at times. But that era is so long ago that most people have forgotten about it. Now alphas reign alongside betas. Where omegas lost power and standing, the betas gained a lot at their cost. They used the shift in power to shove omegas to the bottom of society and now they are doing everything to keep things this way. The betas don’t want to be back at the bottom with alpha and omega pairs ruling over them.

With their society like that, it is no wonder that Sunggyu never wants to present as an omega. He’s a prideful child with a bright mind. Ending as someone’s house slave and being used only for a womb is definitely not how he wants his life to go. Hell, Sunggyu is determined that he will never buy an omega later. He is against the whole treatment of them and dreams that, maybe someday, he will be able to help their kind. Sunggyu thinks about becoming a lawyer to fight for omega rights. His parents educated him properly and always taught him not to believe everything the government says about omegas. People often say they were dumb and slow, clumsy and always horny; that they are no good for anything but running the house and carrying children. His parents taught him that omegas are humans like everyone else and that it’s wrong to treat them like slaves. They should be loved and treasured. If Sunggyu ever finds an omega mate, he will definitely treat it right.

During the test, different doctors do all kinds of exams with him. They measure his height and weight; test his sensitivity to different elements like cold and heat. They make him run and drink weird liquids, take his pee and blood for further testing in the laboratory. The last thing on his list is the MRT. There is a line in front of the room and Sunggyu has to wait with three other kids. He sits down with a bored expression and pulls his smartphone out to play a game on it. He is not worried about the test results at all.

Someone elbows him a moment later and Sunggyu sees one of his classmates. He closes the game and puts his phone away. “Hey, waiting for the MRT too?”

The other boy nods. “Did you hear about Doojoon?”

Sunggyu raises an eyebrow. “What about him? I didn’t hear anything.”

“I heard he showed a knot when the doctor’s tested his sensitivity! Isn’t that so cool? Usually our knots only grow at around 14. He’s such a badass. An obvious alpha.” The boy says with a dreamy expression. Doojoon is in another class but Sunggyu knows him like everyone else does. He is the captain of the soccer team after all and also the son of the governor. An image of manliness for everyone at school.

His eyes widen in awe. The young boy in him is envious of Doojoon for being ahead of him. Nothing screamed alpha more than a knot. Sunggyu bites down his jealousy, though his voice still sounds bitter when he says: “He will brag about it for the rest of the year.”

The other boy giggles. “Definitely.”

A meek boy next to him pipes up with a quivering voice. His face is ashen. “I saw them drag my friend off. She’s presented omega...”

Sunggyu shudders in his seat. The pale boy continues without looking at them. “I heard her scream in another room and then two men suddenly came. They entered the room and dragged her out of it. She was crying and screaming, struggling to get of their grips. S-She...she called for my help but I couldn’t move. I was so s-scared. What if they took me too?! My parents would be devastated.”

He swallows hard. Sunggyu knows there is nothing they can do. If the doctors from the CENTER found any omegas today, they would be forced to register with the Ministry of Procreation and be chipped, so that the government could keep track of them for the rest of their lives. After all, in the eyes of the government, fertile wombs are valuable assets and need to be used to their full potential. Can’t have the omega running off to another country or dodging their responsibility to carry the sons and daughters that would forge the future of their race. Sunggyu grimaces. There is no escape for an omega.

His classmate is about to say something when a sudden explosion rocks the building. Everyone screams as they get thrown of their chairs and Sunggyu throws his arms over his head when little pieces of the ceiling rain down on them from the tremor. The building is shaking for a few seconds and then its deadly silent for another second before an alarm fills the corridors. People rush from the other rooms down the corridor. Doctors wave their arms and shout at them to move, to get out of the building immediately. Sunggyu is frozen in fear for a moment. He wants to move, knows he has to but his limbs are not listening. He feels so scared suddenly and all he wants to do is curl into a ball and weep.

A whine of distress is threatening to leave his mouth when two strong hands pull him off the floor. “Get out of here, boy!”

The voice makes something in him break and Sunggyu starts running for his life. He follows the other children and adults out of the building. They get ushered to the other side of the schoolyard and Sunggyu can hear the sirens of the firefighters closing in. He stands with his classmates and turns around to follow their gazes. A part of their school has crumbled completely, probably because of a bomb. Thick pillars of smoke are darkening the skies and whimpers fill the air around him. It takes Sunggyu a moment to notice he’s whimpering too.

Two slender arms wrap around him and pull him against a soft body. Sunggyu only needs one sniff to recognize his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Cha. “Everything will be okay. You’re safe now.”

Before the explosion, Sunggyu would’ve probably pushed her away with a snort and told her he’s not a baby. But now the boy pushes his face deeper into her chest as his body trembles. Silent tears roll down his cheeks and more follow because Sunggyu is ashamed of how weak he’s behaving. But all he can do is cling harder to her, as she rubs his back slowly and tells him that everything is going to be fine.

 

 

But this day was only the start of Sunggyu’s personal hell.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ALPHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu receives his letter from the CENTER

 

Exactly two weeks after the attack on their school by a group of rebels, Sunggyu is doing his math homework in his room when the letter from the CENTER arrives. His mother knocks on the door to his room and opens it slowly. “Darling, could you come downstairs for a moment? Your test results have arrived."

He swallows thickly. Cold sweat breaks out on his skin. “Have you-“  
  
His mother shakes her head. “No. We should look at them together. Come on, sweetie. Everything is going to be fine.”  
  
“But mom, I- what if it says omega?” Sunggyu has been worried about it every second for the past two weeks. After the incident, things changed for him. He felt different ever since. Less confident, easily scared and overly sensitive. In total: not like an alpha at all.  
  
Her eyes soften and she walks over to his desk to grab Sunggyu’s hand. “If you were an omega, they would’ve told you to register long ago. They would’ve knocked on our door and forced you to go with them. It’s just a letter, Sunggyu. You will be fine.”  
  
He nods hesitantly and stands up. His mother doesn’t let go of his hand while they make their way downstairs to the living room. His father is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and a confident expression. “Son, come here. Sit with me. Today we will celebrate your status as an alpha.”  
  
Sunggyu can’t help but smile. His father’s confidence is rubbing off on him. He walks over to the couch with quick steps and plumps down on it. The alpha wraps a strong arm around his shoulder and ruffles his hair. Sunggyu’s mother joins them with a quiet chuckle. “Darling, he could be a beta too.”  
  
“Honey, my son is nothing less than an alpha. Right, boy?” Her husband brags and she rolls her eyes shortly.  
  
He nods eagerly. His father laughs and grabs the envelope. It is placed in Sunggyu’s hands and the boy takes a shaky breath. This letter is going to change his life forever. Even though his mother is right with her earlier conclusions, Sunggyu is still afraid of reading the word OMEGA on the letter. For weeks, he has had this feeling of dread in his limbs; this doubt that everything he believed in might not be true, that he isn’t an alpha after all. That thought scares him terribly.  
  
A slender hand touches his. Sunggyu glances at his mother. She might be a beta but she still managed to get pregnant with him 13 years ago. “We will continue to love you no matter what the letter says. You’re our son, our little miracle, and nothing is going to change that.  _Ever._  Your father would never let anyone hurt you.”  
  
His father nods in agreement. “I know I always talk about you being an alpha but I’m okay with something else too. Just know that,  **if**  it says omega, I will kill anyone that tries to take you away from us. No one will ever force you to live your life as a slave and we will certainly never sell you for money.”  
  
Sunggyu feels tears stinging his eyes at the overwhelming support from his parents. It’s another sign of weakness but he just loves his parents that much. With trembling fingers, he opens the envelope. Sunggyu can feel his parents tensing left and right of him. He lets out a shaky breath and unfolds the letter. His eyes skip over all the text staring back at him and go directly to the one important word:

 

**ALPHA**

 

He lets out the breath he’s been holding. His father shouts loudly next to him and engulfs him with his big arms. He’s laughing and Sunggyu is joining in. “My son!”  
  
"Oh darling...that’s wonderful.” His mother coos in delight. “Congratulations, Sunggyu-yah."  
  
The boy turns away from his father to hug his mother as well. His father pats his back proudly. “Well done, son. We should celebrate this on the weekend. You can decide where we are going to go.”  
  
Sunggyu is overwhelmed. He’s happy. All his worries dissipated with one little word on a simple piece of paper. Five letters just opened his path into a golden future. He’ll be able to fulfill his dreams. There is no omega school waiting for him. No one is going to register and chip him, claim him and put him in a collar. Sunggyu is safe. He knows it’s a terrible thought but, for one weak moment, Sunggyu is thankful for not being an omega because it would’ve made him a slave for the rest of his life.  
  
He looks at the letter again and keeps staring at the word  **ALPHA** , printed in fat, capital letters. It doesn’t change or turn into anything else. It’s real. It’s been decided. Kim Sunggyu is an alpha.  
  
  
  
  
  
The feeling of dread is gone from that day on. Sunggyu gains back his confidence and forgets about how weak he felt before. It was probably just the shock from the attack. He goes back to his school like normal and things almost seem the same as before. Normality only falters whenever they notice the gaps in their midst, the missing students. Everyone knows why they are gone, but the children try not to think about it too much. They can only pray that their friends will be alright in their new life as omegas.  
  
Three years pass without any further incidents and Sunggyu safely transitions from middle school to high school. He has good grades, many friends and his only worry on his mind is what he is going to wear the next day. Sunggyu grows taller than most of his classmates and is known for his sharp intelligence. The only thing he often loses in is strength. The other boys always beat him in class and sometimes even a female alpha manages to overpower him, which can be pretty embarrassing but Sunggyu doesn’t see it as a reason for worry. Some alphas have muscles and others have brains. He is the latter type.  
  
Lately, most boys in class have developed a knot. Sometimes they show it off to each other in the changing rooms behind the gym. An innocent battle of who’s got the biggest. It’s honestly a little stupid but his friends tease Sunggyu that he only thinks like that because his knot hasn’t formed yet. God knows Sunggyu has tried to lure it out a lot of times in his bedroom and he can certainly get off at the right picture but there’s never a knot. He doesn’t worry about it because some kids are just developing faster than others. Some girls get their periods with 16 or even 18, so why should he pressure himself with the knot issue? It’s not like they should be having sex at this age anyways. Except for the little knot comparisons in the changing rooms, the boys in his age group never really talk about sex. Maybe sometimes they joke about it but they have more important topics. Like TV shows or games. Deep in their hearts, they are just boys, no matter how quick their bodies develop.  
  
It’s only a day before his 16th birthday that Sunggyu’s body surprises him with a sudden change. And isn’t a knot.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day starts seemingly normal. His alarm clock rings and Sunggyu turns it off with a well-practiced smack. He kicks his blanket off because he feels too hot. He wonders shortly about it because he’s not wearing that many clothes and hasn’t woken up covered in sweat in a long time, but Sunggyu shrugs it off. Maybe he’s just getting sick. Sunggyu climbs out of his bed and unconsciously scratches his arms with his fingernails. Somehow his skin itches. He grunts and shuffles out of his room. A shower is definitely needed before he can think about anything else. Sunggyu yawns and slips into the bathroom. He gives himself a short once-over in the mirror and grimaces. He does look kind of sick. His skin is slightly red and his eyes seem glossy. Sunggyu scratches his arms again but shrugs the worries off again.  
  
He throws his clothes on the floor and steps under the shower. Sunggyu turns on the water and almost yelps out loud because it’s freezing. He curses loudly and turns the tap. The water takes very long until it feels warm enough. Sunggyu can’t wait forever, though. He still has to go to school eventually. He grudgingly accepts the lukewarm water and rubs his itching, hot skin. Sunggyu starts to think that he might have a fever. It would explain why he’s feeling so hot that even the water feels cold on his skin. He doesn’t even notice that he’s scratching too hard until it starts to hurt. Sunggyu startles when he finally sees how red his skin has gotten from the constant rubbing and scratching.  
  
With more curses falling from his lips, the boy steps out of the shower and dries his body off. When the towel brushes over his nipples, Sunggyu feels a strange shiver of arousal and moans. He drops the towel in surprise and stares at it as if it just turned into a tiger. After a moment, Sunggyu frowns and shakes his head. He grabs the towel again and wraps it around his waist. He looks at his nipples in the mirror but everything seems normal. Sunggyu has seen some rather  _explicit_  movies behind his parents’ backs (during a sleep over at an older friend’s house; it had been a dare) and he knows people have different erogenous zones. Places on their bodies that – when touched in certain ways – would definitely arouse them. His nipples have never made him feel like that but, honestly speaking, Sunggyu never paid any attention to them. It’s not like he touches himself that often anyways. Sex is not exactly on his priority list, though some boys in his class can’t wait to knot someone for the first time.  
  
Sunggyu guesses it’s a normal reaction of his body. He’s almost 16 and that means he is coming of age, so of course his body is going through the last changes to get him ready for life as an adult. Though Sunggyu’s parents will definitely not let him have sex before he’s at least 18. He’s in no hurry either. Biology might think he is ready to mate already but Sunggyu has other plans. They don’t live in a world anymore where couples already mate at 14-15.  
  
The boy yawns and brushes his teeth lazily. After drying his hair, Sunggyu shuffles back to his bedroom. He picks fresh clothes to wear. His shirt seems to graze his nipples at every movement, though. It always sends shiver down his spine and it’s so hard to ignore that he takes it off again with a frustrated grunt. He stares at the shirt. It’s one of his favorites and has always felt comfortable but now the fabric feels rough and it keeps rubbing against his nipples. Sunggyu whines shortly. Why of all places did he have to develop sensitive nipples? Why couldn’t he be sensitive behind the ear or maybe his bellybutton?  
  
Sunggyu grabs one of his bigger shirts that he usually wears at home or when doing sports. They don’t stick to his skin when he gets all sweaty. He pulls the shirt over his head and sighs in relief because it definitely seems better. He scratches his arms and notices that a fine film of sweat is covering his skin again. Sunggyu huffs. He is definitely running a fever. Why does he have to get sick one day before his birthday?  
  
He grabs his school bag and walks downstairs. “Mom!”  
  
A head peeks out of the kitchen. “Good morning! How are you feeling, sweetie?”  
  
Sunggyu joins her in the kitchen where she’s currently preparing breakfast for the family. His father is sitting at the table and drinking his coffee. He greets Sunggyu with a nod and then goes back to reading the newspaper. “Mom, I think I’m sick.”  
  
It comes out whinier than intended. His mother turns around in immediate worry. “What’s wrong, honey?”  
  
He feels his father’s eyes on him as well. “I feel like I’m running a fever.”  
  
She walks over to him and holds the inner side of her wrist against his forehead. Her eyes widen in worry. “Sunggyu! You’re burning!”  
  
He huffs and scratches his arms absent-mindedly. “I know...”  
  
She cups his cheeks. “You should stay home today. I’ll call school and-“  
  
“No!” Sunggyu exclaims. His mother gives him a stern look but he’s too stubborn to give in. “I have an important test today. I can’t miss it. It’s in the second period, so if I’m not feeling well after it, I will definitely come home, ‘kay?”  
  
She sighs deeply. His mother knows that he’s not going to budge when he’s set on something. A typical alpha. “Fine but you’re not going home by yourself. You will call me immediately if you feel like you cannot handle it. Is that clear, honey?”  
  
Sunggyu nods and she lets go of him. “I’ll get you some medicine. Sit down with your father and eat breakfast.”  
  
The boy does as told, although he finds it hard to swallow the food or the medicine. Sunggyu doesn’t really feel hungry and while his mother’s food usually tastes amazing, today it feels like he is chewing on paper. He excuses himself after a while and says goodbye to his parents before getting dressed and leaving the house. The air outside feels cold against his skin although it’s summer and the sun is already burning down on him. He wants to wrap himself up in a thick blanket from top to bottom but that would look very weird in this weather. Sunggyu sighs and stops himself when he notices that he’s scratching his arms again. No doubt the skin is still red under the jacket.  
  
Sunggyu grabs his bicycle and pushes himself off the ground. He always rides to school on his bicycle. It’s about the only sport that he does voluntarily. His school is only 15 minutes away with the bicycle but today Sunggyu needs about 20 minutes to reach it. His thighs are burning when he gets off his bicycle and Sunggyu is still panting when he locks it around the fence. He’s never been so out of breath and exhausted after the ride. No doubt that the fever is to blame for this exhaustion.  
  
He wipes his sweaty forehead and grabs his bag. Sunggyu walks towards the school entrance and runs into his friends on the way. Taekwoon gives him a worried look. “Hey, are you okay? You look pretty pale, hyung.”  
  
“’m fine. “ He mumbles. “It’s just a fever.”  
  
Wonshik leans closer and Sunggyu flinches away. Something about the other boy’s scent seems different, almost dangerous. He shakes his head inwardly. Wonshik raises his eyebrows. “I wasn’t going to punch you, you know. Just wanted to check your temperature. You should’ve stayed home if you feel so sick.”  
  
Sunggyu looks at the other alpha boy and shakes his head. “Sorry for that. I can’t skip today’s exam and you guys know that. I’ll go home afterwards. What kind of alpha would I be to stay home at the first tiny fever that hits me?”  
  
Taekwoon shakes his head in disapproval. “Hyung, it’s no shame to get sick.”  
  
“I know, I know. Just... _you know_.” Sunggyu already feels like he’s lagging behind the other alpha boys in his year. He doesn’t want them to think he’s weak. Taekwoon is a beta, so he has less pressure on himself. How can he understand Sunggyu’s burden?  
  
“If you need anything, tell us, okay?” Taekwoon says in his usual quiet voice. Sometimes Sunggyu thinks the beta is more of an omega but then again Taekwoon is the tallest in their year and beats a lot of alphas at many sports. He may seem quiet and shy but the boy is strong and passionate.  
  
Sunggyu nods to his question. “Let’s get into class. I don’t want Mr. Lee to scold us in front of everyone. He always makes a show out of scolding latecomers.”  
  
Everyone grimaces in sync and then they laugh. The group of friends enters the school and walks to their class together. Talking with his classmates is a great distraction for Sunggyu, though the fever is still making him sweat and his head is starting to hurt too. He sits down in his chair and prepares himself for 45 minutes of boredom since their first class is chemistry. It can definitely be an exciting subject but not with Mr. Lee as the one teaching it. The old man is super strict and always talks down to them like they are a bunch of stupid monkeys in a zoo. Sunggyu spends most of his time drawing doodles on his notes because he’s not particularly interested in the topic he’s talking about. And, honestly speaking, the boy thinks he already knows everything that Mr. Lee is saying.  _Boring._  Sometimes Sunggyu thinks he can feel eyes on himself but whenever he glances around, no one is looking at him.  
  
In the second period, everyone is nervous because they are writing an exam. Civics is also boring but a  _very_  important subject. If you want to find a respectable job later, your grade in civics should at least be an A and nothing less. It’s the class that every student takes every year. Instead of always learning something new, it’s more of a constant repeat of what you should have burned into your brain for the rest of your life. The laws of their society, the way the government works and what your role in life is. Sometimes they spent 30 minutes reciting the constitution of their country. If you want to be a good citizen, you have to be able to recite all the paragraphs in your sleep. Sunggyu finds it honestly dumb but of course he can’t say that out loud.  
  
“Turn your papers around. You got 90 minutes to finish.” Rustling fills the air as 30 students turn their papers and then the scratching of pens on paper fills the room.  
  
Sunggyu easily answers the first 15 questions but by number 16 he slows down. Not because he doesn’t know the answer, he knows that he does, but Sunggyu finds it hard to focus. His eyesight is swimming and he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. It doesn’t do much and Sunggyu grabs his water bottle. Maybe some water can help the issue. It takes him a moment to unscrew the cap. There’s no strength in his fingers somehow and his hand is shaking as he brings the bottle to his lips. Sunggyu spills some water but he manages to let most of it land in his mouth. He gulps it down and puts the bottle down again. He wipes his chin and sighs again. His eyesight is a little better but Sunggyu’s only feeling hotter now. He slowly continues answering the next questions while fanning himself by shaking his shirt. It’s disgusting how it is starting to stick to his skin again.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Sunggyu’s symptoms have only worsened. He’s fidgeting in his chair because his lower half feels weird. Somehow he’s semi hard and the boy doubts it’s coming from these questions. Do people get an erection when they have a fever? Hell if he knows! His underwear feels sort of damp too which he blames on the constant sweating. As if it isn’t enough that it’s soaking his shirt, no, also his underwear! Sunggyu leans his forehead on his palm and struggles to write his answers on the exam sheet. His writing looks awful but it’s better than writing no answer at all.  
  
Despite the fever – maybe even thanks to it because it made him hurry – Sunggyu finishes his exam after 70 minutes of pure torture. He’s having cramps, burning hot and covered in sweat. Not to mention the erection straining against his pants. Sunggyu covers it with his bag as he goes to the front and hands over his sheet to the teacher. Mr. Lee says something but it sounds muffled to the boy. Sunggyu just shakes his head and turns away to leave the class. He needs to get out of here, call his mother and go home. Never has he felt so sick from one damn fever.  
  
He’s weaving down the corridor, always using his hands to support himself against a wall. Sunggyu’s legs are shaking and he finds it almost impossible to stay upright. He doesn’t want to get caught with an erection, so he heads to the restrooms first. The boy pushes open the door and is relieved to see no one in the restroom. He enters one of the stalls. If anyone enters, they won’t see him like this. Sunggyu has barely locked the door when he feels something went in his underwear. Really wet. It almost felt like it came out of his butt and not from his cock. He curses quietly and allows himself to whimper.  
  
“What’s wrong with me?”  
  
Sunggyu puts his bag on the ground and pulls his pants down. To his dismay, there is a dark patch on the back. The jeans fall to his ankles and he reaches behind himself to touch his underwear. It’s not just wet; it’s  _soaking wet_. Sunggyu makes a sound of disgust and pulls his fingers away again from the seemingly sticky mess. He’s confused and honestly rather scared now. There’s a voice in his head, whispering to him what kind of symptom such a thing is, but Sunggyu blends it out. He doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to think about it.  
  
With red cheeks, he pulls his underwear down as well. Sunggyu hesitates to touch his ass, afraid to really feel where the wet substance is coming from. He doesn’t have to, in the end. Another cramp hits him and Sunggyu feels a wave of heat shake him. His thighs tremble and then he feels slick running down his hot skin. He gasps and then sobs in distress. No, this is all wrong. He can’t- alpha do not do this! They don’t! His body is all wrong and Sunggyu pinches his cheeks, hoping to wake up from a bad nightmare. Tears stream down his cheeks, as unstoppable as the slick coming from his hole. Sunggyu feels his muscles clenching and unclenching now that he’s aware of the leaking. He wants to stop but he can’t. His body suddenly feels like a cruel prison. He sits down on the toilet so the slick at least drips into the toilet. Sunggyu buries his face in his palms and weeps.  
  
The fever that seems to burn his body, the itching, the headaches, the erection, the sensitivity and the slick – Sunggyu has attended enough sex ed classes to know what this meant. They are all signs for an omega in heat.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very much welcome <3


	3. HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu enters his first heat unprepared...

Sunggyu spends about 10 minutes like that, weeping and panicking on the toilet. After that time, he realizes he has to move. It doesn’t matter if what he has is a heat or not; what it means or doesn’t mean. He is sick and he needs to be home. If anyone finds him like this... He swallows hard. Sunggyu doesn’t even want to imagine the embarrassment. His ass is covered in slick and his face is wet from tears. No way he wants to be seen like this. So...so weak.  
  
He reaches out for his bag with shaky hands. Sunggyu unlocks the screen and dials his mother’s number. She’s number one on his speed dial. He leans his head back as he waits for her to pick up. Sunggyu is still feeling the cramps in his lower abdomen and there’s this strange hunger inside of him. He tries to ignore it and not touch it with his thoughts. He’s afraid of what he might find. The boy thinks it’s better not to know what his body is so hungry for. (Deep inside he knows; all alphas know. And a voice in his head keeps saying  ** _knot knot knot knot_...** )  
  
“Sunggyu?!”  
  
He snaps out of his trance. “M-Mom...”  
  
“Honey, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Should I fetch you?” Her voice shows how worried she’s already from hearing a simple ‘Mom’.  
  
Sunggyu presses his thighs together and suppresses another sob. “P-Please pick me up. Something’s wrong- I don’t know-“  
  
He breaks down again, ashamed and in pain. “Sweetheart, I’ll come immediately. I’ll put you on speaker, okay? I will be with you every second. Talk to me, hm?”  
  
His mother turns the speaker on and then Sunggyu can hear her moving around, putting on clothes and grabbing her keys. “Mom, don’t go yet. Can you-  _uh_ -“ Sunggyu blushes. “Can you bring me new pants? A-And underwear...”  
  
He hopes she won’t ask and she doesn’t. She just races up the stairs instead. “Do you need anything else?”

 

He smiles shortly because his mother’s voice somehow cheers him up. It feels good not to be alone in this anymore, even if they aren’t in the same room. “ _Uh_ \- maybe a deodorant.”  
  
Just in case he smells. Sunggyu can’t really tell but he doesn’t want to take any chances. His mother grabs everything without questioning his reasons. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes, sweetie. Can you come to the gates? Or should I get you?”

  
Another cramp in his lower stomach makes him grimace and his tense muscles squeeze more of the wet substance from his hole. He wheezes and his mother understands. “I’ll come get you, Sunggyu. Just tell me where you are.”  
  
“Second floor...i-in the boys’ restroom. Everyone’s still in class b-but-“  
  
“I’ll be there before the bell rings. Hold on, honey.” She promises with a firm voice.  
  
Sunggyu hears her breathing as she hurries to get to the car. She doesn’t know what’s wrong but she isn’t asking, isn’t hesitating. She just comes to him immediately because he needs her and Sunggyu has never been more thankful for having his mother. Her love is unconditionally, as it should be between a mother and a son. It’s a special bond because she carried him in her womb for 9 difficult months. Nowadays, most beta mothers have to use an omega as a surrogate mother to get a pup. It’s only a superstition but Sunggyu really thinks that it makes a difference in whose womb the baby grows. Most of his classmates aren’t as close to their mothers (or fathers) as he is.  
  
His head snaps up when he hears the door to the restroom open. Two voices fill the room while chatting leisurely. Sunggyu panics and hangs up on his mother. He doesn’t want to risk the noise from his phone alarming the other two guys. He keeps a hand clasped over his mouth and clenches his cheeks, hoping it prevents any suspicious sounds. Sunggyu won’t ever be able to return to school if someone sees him like this. Alphas do not leak from their butts. They don’t need to be wet and slick to ease penetration. He closes his eyes and prays the boys will just do their business and leave again.  
  
“Hey, do you smell that?” Sunggyu winces in his spot. He knows he has locked the stall but still-  
  
He hears them sniff the air. “Woah- what’s that? I’ve never smelled something like that.”  
  
“Kind of reeks like sex, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Shit, I’m getting hard just smelling this.”  
  
“Dude, what are you doing? Don’t flash me your dick!”  
  
“Not like you’ve never seen one.  _Fuck_ , I’m so hard it hurts-“ Sunggyu can figure from the sounds he hears that the boy is jerking himself off. He suppresses a whimper. It disgusts and scares him that this boy is jerking off to his scent.  
  
“You alphas and your libido, I swear.”  
  
“Don’t act like you aren’t aroused, man.”  
  
The worst part of it all is that Sunggyu smells their arousal. It’s so strong in his nostrils that they might as well be jerking off right in his face and not somewhere outside his stall. And the smell is affecting him. Sunggyu has scented arousal before but not like this. It’s like invisible tentacles creep up his nostrils and curl around his brain to drive him insane. The fragrance makes him want to jump out of the stall and throw himself at the alpha boy. To beg him for his- Sunggyu feels bile rise in his throat at the same time as another gush of liquid pushes from his anal canal. Tears of shame roll down his cheeks. He is disgusted with himself for imagining a knot inside of him and  _liking_  the thought. He shouldn’t be like this. Sunggyu is an alpha. He’s not supposed to yearn for a knot to fill him up.  
  
“Isn’t it coming from here?” He flinches in his spot. Sunggyu didn’t notice them coming closer but there’s a pair of shoes in front of his stall. Ice stabs his heart.  _No. Nononononononononono....don’t come. Don’t look. NO!_  
  
The voice in his head screams the opposite:  ** _COME AND TAKE ME!_**  
  
Someone knocks against the door. “Hey, we can see it’s locked!”  
  
Sunggyu weeps silently and curls into himself. The door rattles as hands pull on it. The alpha boy is still jerking off somewhere, moaning loudly and mumbling about how awesome it smells, how it drives him crazy. His beta friend doesn’t give up on getting Sunggyu to open the door. “Yah, are you jerking off in there too? Whatever drugs you’re doing in there; if you don’t step out, I’m going to tell the teachers.”  
  
“Fuck, Ren! Get out of my way. I need to get in there!” The boy from before groans and there’s a yelp before the shoes in front of Sunggyu’s stall disappear.  
  
They are replaced soon enough though and Sunggyu hears the alpha boy rattle on the locked door with more strength. He hears something crack and panic floats his system. The door won’t hold. It’s going to break and then that boy is going to- Sunggyu opens his mouth to scream but someone is faster.  
  
“GET AWAY FROM THAT STALL, YOUNG MAN!” A woman shouts and relief washes over him because he recognizes it as his mother’s voice.  
  
“This is the boy’s restroom!” The beta boy complains. “I don’t know who you are but-“  
  
There’s a sound of spraying and then someone screams in pain. “ _It hurts! Oh my god- it burns_!”  
  
He hears frantic steps and then the door to the restroom opens and closes again. “That’s one down.”  
  
His mother’s voice becomes threatening low. “You too, young alpha. If you don’t get away from that stall, I’m going to acquaint you with my pepper spray too.”  
  
“Don’t butt into this,  _beta_!  _It_ ’s mine! I’m going to take  _it_  and claim  _it_.” The alpha boy growls. His voice makes Sunggyu want to curl into himself even further. He knows it’s the alpha voice that every alpha owns. A command that is absolute for every omega and only the strong-minded betas can resist it.  
  
“Say  _it_  again and you won’t be able to father a pup for the rest of your life.” She’s obviously not budging an inch at his threat.  
  
Spraying noises fill the air again and Sunggyu hears the boy growl again. Something metallic drops to the ground and he hears struggling outside his stall. His heart threatens to jump out of his chest. Sunggyu’s fingernails dig into his thighs.  _No, don’t hurt her. Mom!_  He can’t handle the thought of his mother getting hurt and the boy jumps up from his seat. He unlocks the door and pushes it open. “Mo-“  
  
The alpha boy is spread out on the floor, unconscious with a pained expression and a hand holding his junk. She looks up and gives him a smile. “Darlin-“  
  
Her smiles drops at the same time as her gaze does. “Sunggyu!”  
  
He looks down at himself and notices his pants and underwear are still down. His cheeks grow hot and he uses a hand to save at least the last of his dignity. Tears prick his eyes. “M-Mom...”  
  
“Oh honey...here. Clean yourself and then put these on.” She pulls fresh underwear and pants from a bag.  
  
Sunggyu retreats back into the stall with trembling legs. He cleans himself quietly and as quickly as he can. The period is going to be over soon and then the corridors will be flooded with students. “Sunggyu, what happened?”  
  
He sniffles as he wipes off the weird slick on his thighs and butt. “I don’t know. I think- Maybe it’s a- heat.”  
  
The word pains him like a knife that’s being twisted in his chest. He doesn’t dare to look at his mother. Sunggyu is scared of what he might see there. “A heat? Sunggyu- god, we need to get you out of here. We’ll talk at home. I will call your dad too,  _hm_? Come on, sweetie.”  
  
Sunggyu has cleaned himself but there’s the problem that he still keeps leaking. He hesitates to change into the fresh clothes. What if they immediately get soaked through again? “Sunggyu, are you done yet?”  
  
“My butt...I- uh-“ He knows his face must be tomato red by now.  
  
A hand reaches into the stall and he sees something small and white in his mother’s hand. Sunggyu needs a moment to recognize the foreign object. “A t-tampon?”  
  
“Beggars can’t be choosers. I can imagine how you feel but we have to get going, honey.”  
  
Sunggyu takes it and heaves a sigh. The boy closes his eyes and reaches behind himself to push the object into his leaking hole. It’s the first time he’s pushed anything inside and it feels honestly weird. Though, to Sunggyu’s shame, his body enjoys the intrusion. A moan falls for his lips and his muscles pull the small object inside. He whimpers. Sunggyu is caught between his body enjoying it and his mind telling him how wrong and disgusting this is.  
  
“I know, darling. Clench your teeth until we find a better solution. If you have a- well, the tampon won’t do much.” He knows. He can feel it expanding in his channel as it absorbs the liquid.  _Try not to think about it..._  
  
Sunggyu kicks his wet clothes away and climbs into the new ones. He joins his mother again and she packs the dirty clothes into the bag. Then she pulls out the deodorant and sprays it all over him. Sunggyu sneezes a few times but she doesn’t stop before she’s satisfied. “Better. Come on.”  
  
She grabs the bag and walks out of the restroom after checking the corridor. Sunggyu hurries after her, though he has trouble keeping up with her quick feet. His legs are still wobbly and his eyesight is blurry. “I parked close to the school. We’re almost there, Sunggyu. Quick.”  
  
It’s a miracle that they make it out of the school before the period ends. Sunggyu can hear the bell ring just as he slams the car door shut. His mother presses her feet down on the gas pedal and the tires squeal as they take off. Sunggyu quickly fastens his seatbelt and sinks back into the seat. “What happened, Sunggyu? I thought it’s a fever.”  
  
He leans his head against the cool window and closes his eyes. “I don’t know...I was starting to feel really sick during the exam. My skin’s been itching and my head is hurting. And...well...I got....hard. Plus the wetness.”  
  
The panic hits him again full force. “I’M LEAKING FROM MY ASS, MOM!”  
  
She flinches in her seat. “Calm down, honey. We’ll find out what’s wrong with you-“  
  
“MOM! DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Sunggyu screams. ”Everyone knows what an omega’s heat is like! We fucking learned it in sex ed as alphas so we can recognize it later!”  
  
“Maybe it’s a new epidemic...you know, just like the ones that hit the betas years ago. Some weird disease messing with your system. You’re an alpha, Sunggyu.” She reasons as she guides the car through the busy streets.  
  
The boy sobs. “What am I going to do..”  
  
“We will find out what’s wrong with you, honey. And no matter what it is, we will help you through it, okay? Your dad and I, we will do everything in our power to protect you.” His mother says. The car stops at a red traffic light and she puts her hand over his clenched fist. “I love you, sweetie.”  
  
Sunggyu smiles shortly and wipes over his wet cheeks. “’love you too.”  
  
She calls his father on the way home and tells him to immediately come home too. The beta also tells her husband to stop by the pharmacy and get some things for her. Five minutes later, his mother parks the car in their garage and ushers him into the house. Sunggyu immediately runs into the bathroom. He can’t deal with the pain in his groin anymore. His erection is aching really badly. The boy didn’t have time to jerk off in the restroom and it had been out of question to grab his cock in the car with his mother next to him. Now that he’s finally alone and safe for the moment, Sunggyu yanks his pants down and throws his other clothes off too. He steps into the shower and turns the water on. It’s cold again at first but he doesn’t really pay attention.  
  
Sunggyu lets the water wash away the shameful traces of slick on his legs. He wraps his long fingers around his cock and pumps it vigorously. Whimpers fall from his mouth as he jerks himself off. He’s never been so painfully hard in his life. Usually, when he’s doing this, Sunggyu pictures how it would feel to fuck someone; to have his cock engulfed by hot walls. He wants to imagine that but his mind sends him different pictures instead. Pictures, of a faceless man entering his shower and pressing him against the wall. Sunggyu mewls under the shower. He can’t control his thoughts, can’t stop himself from liking the picture. The man grinds his erection against Sunggyu’s butt and he feels a knot at the base of the alpha cock. He gasps and pumps his own cock harder. In his imagination, it’s the man who has a hand around the organ. He’s nibbling on Sunggyu’s neck while he pumps his cock.  
  
The boy desperately wants to reach completion but it’s not enough. Something is missing. The voice in his mind whispers to him that he knows what he needs.  ** _Push it inside. You want to feel full._**  Sunggyu doesn’t even notice he’s moved his hand before he feels something push into his hole; his own fingers. He should be disgusted, freaked out, scared, but all Sunggyu can think about is how good it feels. Instincts urge him to move his fingers and he pumps them in and out of his slick hole. He can feel how wet he is inside. The slick is covering his hand and Sunggyu can feel his hole clenching around his fingers. It feels so amazing and he wonders why he’s never tried that before. Sunggyu moans and mewls under the running water without caring about if his mother can hear him or not. The boy has resigned to the man in his imagination, to the wonderful picture of the alpha cock entering him. He yearns for it, knowing that his fingers pale in comparison. Sunggyu wants a fat cock to spread him wide, to be knotted and filled with alpha seed.  
  
“ _God_ \- alpha...alpha, please.” He keens when he reaches his orgasm.  
  
Sunggyu’s knees buckle and he slips to the bottom of the shower. His grip around his cock is loose but the fingers in his channel are still moving. He can’t stop it. The heat is still there, burning inside of him, eating away his sanity. He doesn’t notice how he kneels in the shower like he’s presenting himself. Sunggyu flicks his wrist, twists and curls his fingers expertly as if he’d never done something else. It comes to him naturally. His body is telling him what it likes and he follows its wishes blindly. It feels so good and all he wants is more, more, more. His cock is already hard again and he lowers his body to rub it against the wet ground. Sunggyu mewls and moans, completely lost in his pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he comes to, Sunggyu is not in the shower anymore but in his bed. He looks around his room. He doesn’t remember going there. Last thing he knows was how he entered the shower to find some relief. He rubs his temples. What happened afterwards? The boy groans and shifts, moaning shortly when he feels the soreness in his ass. At that feeling, the memories come rushing back to him. Sunggyu feels like someone has thrown a bucket full of ice over him. Images of before fill his mind and he scrambles out of his bed. Sunggyu manages to make it into the bathroom and to the toilet before he throws up. The sour taste of bile only makes him feel sicker in his stomach and he vomits into the bowl once more.  
  
Tears roll down his cheeks and he sobs. Sunggyu can’t believe what he did in the shower, what he felt and thought. He fucked himself with his fingers and he  _liked_  it. Had even fished it were an alpha fucking and knotting him instead. Sunggyu throws up again at that thought. He wheezes. Even when he looks back now, the thought is somewhat arousing his body. Sunggyu is ashamed that he’s getting hard just by thinking about the fingers in his ass. He wants to hate it but all he remembers is the endless pleasure he felt. He’s never felt like that before.  
  
“Sunggyu!”  
  
He looks up with teary eyes and spots his mother in the doorframe. She rushes over to his side and pulls him in her arms. Sunggyu breaks down completely and wraps his arms around her. His mother’s hand rubs calming circles over his back. “Oh, honey. It will be okay. You will be okay.”  
  
He wails in her arms like a little kid but Sunggyu couldn’t care less how pitiful he looks. He’s an omega – how much more pitiful could he possibly get? “Why did this happen to me? They are going to take me away. Mom, don’t let them take me!”  
  
“Ssh, darling. No one will take you.” Her hold on him tightens and Sunggyu nuzzles against her shoulder. “I don’t know what happened, Sunggyu, but no one will ever hurt you. And we are not going to abandon you.”  
  
“B-But- I’m a disgrace. I’m an omega, mom! In the shower I-“ He sobs. “I want to die. I don’t want to be like this.”  
  
She pushes him away and then Sunggyu feels a palm connect with his cheek. The slap makes his ears ring and he stares at his mother in shock. Her eyes are hard and serious, though there are tears glistening in them. “KIM SUNGGYU! I did not raise you to be like this! Don’t you dare say that you want to die! Every life is precious and we love you so much. It would break our hearts if you were to die. I know this is not what you wanted or expected but this is not the end of the world, son. We will find a way to make this work. Being an omega is nothing to be ashamed of; it shouldn’t be. I know society makes you feel differently but you’re not worth less because you’re suddenly an omega. You are still my wonderful son. So intelligent and gentle, righteous and brave.”  
  
Sunggyu curls into himself and cries. He knows she is right. He shouldn’t have said that. Sunggyu doesn’t want to die and he didn’t want to hurt his mother either. His burning cheek hurts but he welcomes the pain. She takes him into her arms again and rocks him gently. After a while, he hears the voice of his father and then there’s another warm body holding him. His parents both whisper supportive words to him and Sunggyu sucks their love in like a sponge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are love *w*


	4. OMEGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu has to deal with the thought that he's probably an omega
> 
> and they learn not to trust anything you buy on the black market

It takes them almost an hour to calm him down. Sunggyu’s still fidgety and scared when they move into the living room but he is feeling a bit better. His father closes the blinds while his mother gets him something warm to drink. Sunggyu settles down on the couch and pulls his knees to his chest. He wraps his arms around them and asks the question that’s been bothering and scaring him the past hour. “How did I get into my room?”  
  
His father grimaces shortly. He sits down next to Sunggyu but hesitates to touch him. The boy inhales slowly. “Did you- Did you  _see_?”  
  
“Sunggyu. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
“Yeah, except for leaking from my ass...” He retorts dryly.  
  
“We all get aroused in different ways.” His father reasons and Sunggyu groans in embarrassment. “We will find out what happened, son.”  
  
His mother enters the room again and hands a cup over to him. Sunggyu wraps his fingers tightly around the hot cup. “Thank you.”  
  
She strokes his cheek. “How are you feeling, honey?”  
  
He grimaces. “Embarrassed. Ashamed. A bit...sore. But I’m not hot anymore. The itching is gone too. Maybe it wasn’t a heat after all?”  
  
It’s only a tiny hope he’s clinging too. His parents’ expressions kill it immediately. “Sunggyu...the reason you’re feeling better is because I gave you an injection. A heat suppressor. It was the only thing working...”  
  
Invisible fingers clench around his heart and squeeze it hard. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that, if a heat suppressor is helping him, then he was indeed in heat. Those shots are not made to cure a cold or relieve headaches. They are meant to suppress omega heats.  
  
He swallows the sob that is threatening to come out. He has to stop crying and stay calm. Cling to the little part of himself that he still has. “Where did you get that? You need a prescription for that, don’t you? Did you-“  
  
She pales and hugs him quickly. “No! I’ll never tell the CENTER or the Ministry about you. I asked one of my omega friends for help. She gave me one of her shots but that’s all she can do for now. They will notice if she buys more suppressors than usual. Don’t worry. She will never tell anyone about you. As an omega, she knows better than anyone else what omega schools are like and what kind of life would await you.”  
  
Sunggyu takes a sip of the hot chocolate, welcoming the slight burn because the drink is still too hot. He wishes the burn could erase what happened to his body. Sunggyu just wants to wake up from this nightmare. The CENTER told him he’s an alpha and now suddenly he’s having a heat. It doesn’t make sense at all to him. Sunggyu just knows that his life is over if he’s an omega. He won’t be able to continue going to the same school. He won’t be able to go college or become a lawyer. They will take him away from his home and his family as soon as they find out about it.  
  
“What...What are we going to do now?” Sunggyu asks reluctantly.  
  
“We’ll continue like always.” His father says. “As long as you want to, of course.”  
  
The boy nods slowly. “I want to but is it possible? The boys in the restroom could scent me. They didn’t know what they smelled but they-“  
  
He grimaces and his mother strokes his hair comfortingly. “If you’re really an omega and no one has scented or noticed it the past years, then they won’t notice it now. We just need to take precautions to keep your heats suppressed. As long as you take the suppressors, you won’t experience any of the symptoms. No one will know. According to the CENTER, you are an alpha.”  
  
“How do we get the suppressors? The distribution is being controlled, right?”  
  
His father nods grudgingly. “It is but...there are rumors about black markets that deal with things like that. I don’t know where or who they are but we’ll have to find out.”  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes widen. “But isn’t that dangerous? you could get in serious trouble. It’s not allowed to buy stuff from a black market.”  
  
“We have no choice if we want to hide you from the CENTER and the MoP. I’ll risk anything if it means keeping you safe.”  
  
His mother smiles. “Your father is right. I don’t know why they overlooked your true nature but it must’ve been a blessing from the gods. They protected you from this fate.”  
  
“So it’s official...I’m an omega?” Sunggyu stares into the hot chocolate in his cup.  
  
“We will try to find a doctor who can examine you without alerting the CENTER. But we might have to accept that your letter was wrong years ago.” His mother replies calmly.  
  
He’s never heard of the CENTER handing out the wrong results to someone. The test is supposed to be foolproof. The only idea he has is that the attack on the school might have something to do with it. He never finished the MRT that day and no one ever told him to go for another one. Shudders run down in spine when he thinks about it. Maybe not taking the MRT saved his life that day. Otherwise the scans would’ve probably given away how his body differed from an alpha’s. On the outside, his body looked normal but now Sunggyu feels scared of how the inside might look. They’ve learned about women and omegas in biology class. He knows omegas, even the males, have a womb to carry children. Sunggyu resists the urge to touch his belly. The thought of being pregnant makes him want to throw up. He doesn’t have anything against male pregnancies but the thought of him looking like that one day-  
  
“It will be alright, Sunggyu.” The alpha reassures him.  
  
Sunggyu doubts anything will ever be okay but he gathers his strength to give them a smile. This is it, the beginning of his personal hell where one wrong step would mean the end of everything. His nights are filled with nightmares of getting caught. How they’d collar him and force him to sit naked at their feet; keep him pregnant until his womb was barren and cold.  
  
He’s determined to end his life if it ever comes close to that.  
  
  
  
  
  
His parents force him to attend school again the next day. The suppressor from the day before is still working and Sunggyu almost feels normal again when he walks through the school gates. No one is talking about what happened yesterday. He only catches a few hush whispers here and there about some upper classmen smoking drugs in the restroom on the 2nd floor. Sunggyu knows it isn’t the truth but for the first time he’s glad for the fact that rumors like to always blow up in the wrong direction. He’s fidgety the whole day and his friends are worried. Sunggyu finds it seriously hard to lie to them. He’s constantly afraid that someone might notice his scent changing or ask him if he has popped his knot yet. Sunggyu has never been happier to go home after school.  
  
Sunggyu leaves his bicycle in their garden and enters the house. “Mom, I’m home.”  
  
He hears hurried steps and his mother appears in the corridor a second later. “Did everything go well, Sunggyu?”  
  
“No one has noticed. The teachers seem to think someone smoked drugs in the restroom.” The boy replies while he takes off his shoes. “I guess not even they expect an omega in the school.”  
  
His mother is obviously relieved. “That’s good. Come into the living room when you’ve changed. We have a visitor.”  
  
Sunggyu pales and she immediately notices his fear. “It’s just my friend Bekka. You remember her, right? She’s an omega who lives down street. She gave us the suppressor for you.”  
  
The boy calms down again. Indeed, he knows her. Bekka is a good friend of his mother and she’s a good example that not all omegas get beaten into submission by their alphas. Sunggyu has met Bekka and her husband on a few occasions and they’ve always reminded him of his parents. Bekka’s alpha husband never ordered her to do anything. She has no collar and can hold her ground in a conversation with alphas. Sunggyu knows that life as an omega can be like hers too but the chances are low. The majority of their society believes in the inferiority of the omegas. Alphas like his father and Bekka’s husband are the minority. Sunggyu doubts he’d get lucky if he tried to find a nice alpha to mate.  
  
Sunggyu nods wordlessly to his mother and heads up the stairs to his room. He throws his bag into a corner and changes into fresh and comfortable clothes. Then he heads downstairs again to join his mother in the living room. Sunggyu spots Bekka immediately. She’s younger than his mother and has a smaller frame, which is actually quite typical for omegas. They are described as small and delicate in every book Sunggyu has seen. He wouldn’t call Bekka delicate but neither is he. He’s even quite tall. It doesn’t make sense to him at all.  
  
“Sunggyu, there you are.” His mother says. She waves him closer. “I just talked with Bekka about your new doctor.”  
  
He lifts his eyebrows. “You found someone?”  
  
Bekka smiles at him. “Hello Sunggyu. I’m sorry to hear about what happened to you. It must’ve been scary to enter your heat without knowing anything about it. Usually, omegas learn about it beforehand. Like how to handle it, which precautions to take and how to ease its aches. Yet you were thrown into this mess without knowledge of your own body. If you have any questions, I hope I can be of help to you. Though you might not want to talk to an old woman about some topics. Sadly there aren’t a lot of books that you can read, at least not without feeling the urge to throw up. Everything published by the CENTER is absolute crap.”  
  
He can’t help but smile back. It’s an embarrassing topic but her honest character is cheering him up. She may be an omega but she never hesitates to state her opinion about the CENTER and their government. Sunggyu knows what kind of things books state about omegas – dumb, slow, clumsy and quiet – but Bekka is none of that.  
  
“Thank you.” Sunggyu doesn’t know what else to say.  
  
His mother urges him to sit down. “Bekka told me about her doctor and he’s very discreet.”  
  
“Kevin Rémy. He’s a French Doctor who came to Korea 20 years ago. He’s a very liberal and progressive alpha.  _And_ , he is accredited by the CENTER but only follows their guidelines superficially.” Bekka tells him. “Rémy will definitely keep your  _situation_  a secret. He’s a defender of omega rights.”  
  
“Won’t the CENTER find it suspicious if I suddenly change my doctor? Especially if he takes care of omegas.”  
  
She shakes her head. “Rémy treats betas and alphas too. His office is open to everyone. I doubt anyone will wonder about you changing doctors. If anyone should ask, you can say you weren’t satisfied with the old one. He must be a quack anyways if he never noticed any signs of your omega nature.”  
  
Sunggyu still finds it weird to hear people talk about ‘his’ omega nature. He can’t identify himself with the word omega yet. Maybe he will never be able to. “That sounds...good?”  
  
“If you want to try him out, we can make an appointment for next week.” His mother suggests. “I’m sure you want clarity more than anyone else.”  
  
“And he won’t sell me out to the CENTER?”  
  
Bekka shakes her head. “He hates that place as much as we do. Maybe he can even get you those heat suppressors you need.”  
  
“Then let’s not wait for too long. If you trust that man, so do I. Yesterday’s injection will probably wear off soon so I cannot hesitate forever, right?”  
  
“They are usually effective for about 24 hours.” Bekka replies.  
  
“Your father said he’s found someone who’s willing to sell him heat suppressors. You can take another one tonight when he’s back.”  
  
The omega woman looks worriedly at her friend. “Can I ask who he’s buying them from? I know you’re desperate to keep Sunggyu safe but some suppressants from the black market are dangerous. Some deal with stolen ones from the CENTER but other dealers sell medicine that wasn’t approved for the legal market. Injections like that contain dangerous substances, which can seriously harm a body. I wouldn’t recommend buying them this way. Sunggyu’s body could be seriously damaged.”  
  
Sunggyu is not the only one who is shocked by her little speech. Of course he wants the heat to stay away. Never again does he want to finger himself like that. But is it worth killing himself for that? A part of him thinks so.  
  
“I’m sure my husband will not buy anything suspicious. Sunggyu needs another injection today or he won’t be able to handle school tomorrow. I’ll try and see what’s the earliest appointment Dr. Rémy can give us.” His mother stands up and grabs the telephone from the table. She walks to the nearby window and dials a number, probably the one Bekka recommended.  
  
The omega looks at Sunggyu. “Is there anything you’d like to ask me? I know you probably have no other omega to talk to.”  
  
He plays with the fingers in his lap. “Will I change now that I’ve fully presented as an omega?”  
  
Bekka laughs softly. “No. You might start looking a bit more...appealing and you might get more sensitive to your surroundings. But being an omega doesn’t change who you are at heart. You don’t see me drooling around in a corner and constantly begging for an alpha cock, do you? Don’t ever believe the stupid propaganda from the CENTER. The only time our sexual needs consume us and take control is the heat. But with some training, even that can be controlled by you by some degree.”  
  
He definitely wants to learn to control it. Just in case he can’t get any suppressors, Sunggyu needs to know how to fight his body’s urges. “Can you teach me? Please.”  
  
“I’ll try, Sunggyu. I wish you had children your age to talk about this stuff. It’s terrible that they put all omegas into those omega schools away from their family.”  
  
“At least I would’ve had someone to talk there, I guess.” Sunggyu replies dryly.  
  
“Trust me, you never want to go to an omega school. They are like really strict reform schools. There are no math or English classes. You learn cooking, sewing, being obedient and submissive. It’s pretty much just six years of brainwashing and humiliation by the teachers. And when you’re done, you and your parents only have 3 months to find an alpha or the Ministry is assigning one to you. Trust me, you don’t want them to assign you an alpha.”  
  
That sounds horrific indeed. Sunggyu is really glad that he doesn’t have to go to that kind of school. He hopes that he never has to. “Did you choose your husband?”  
  
Bekka smiles shortly. “I was lucky. We had been classmates since elementary and when they dragged me away after the  _test_ , Jonghyun ran after them and promised to wait for me. He never even told me he likes me before that day, but he kept shouting ‘ **I LOVE YOU, REBEKKA** ’ and ‘ **IF YOU WANT ME, I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU** ’. He was just a 12 year old snotty brat but for the next 6 years, I always held onto the words he said.”  
  
Sunggyu looks at her in awe. “And then he married you when you were done with school?”  
  
“Yeah. I thought he would’ve gone for someone else in the meantime but he was there the day I left the omega school. Waited for me in the parking lot with a bouquet and a box full of letters that he wrote throughout the dears. You see, Sunggyu, some matings can be good. You just need to find the right alpha for you who will cherish and love you.” Bekka seems genuinely happy and he feels slightly jealous. He doubts that anyone would’ve confessed to him, had they tried to take him away after test. Sunggyu wouldn’t have had anyone waiting for him to protect him from the evils of this world.  
  
He sighs. “What if I don’t want to find the ‘right alpha’?”  
  
Bekka shrugs at his question. “No one will force you. You can find a nice beta wife too. You will have to find someone sooner or later. The CENTER publishes a lot of bullshit lies but one thing is true: Omegas crave for affection. Our kind can’t go for long without it. We need to feel loved. You have your family for now but you will need someone else later.”  
  
Sunggyu hums deep in thought. He feels like it’s true because he’s been craving for more hugs and touches even before his heat started. He’s also been quite affectionate with his parents, especially his mother. Said woman returns to their side just then. He gives her a curious look. “So?”  
  
“Well, the receptionist told me that Mr. Rémy only has one more free spot this week. It’s the day after tomorrow at 4:45 pm. That should work out with your school schedule, right?”  
  
“Yeah...” Sunggyu feels anxious about the doctor’s appointment. Can he really trust that man? He’s never been fussy about going to the doctor but suddenly the thought of being touched by a stranger seems quite revolting. Even if it’s a professional touch.  
  
“Don’t worry, son. I will go to the appointment with you.”  
  
His eyes widen. “NO! No, mom! Please don’t.”  
  
“But Sunggyu-“  
  
He groans. “It will be embarrassing enough to talk to him about this. If you were there too-“  
  
Bekka looks at her friend. “It’s better if he goes to the appointment by himself. Maybe you can wait outside? I’m sure Sunggyu will be okay with that.”  
  
Sunggyu nods. His mother heaves a sigh. “Fine. I’ll wait in the car in front of the doctor’s office. I know you trust him, Bekka, but still...”  
  
She shakes her head. “I understand completely. Just mention the doctor my name and say I recommended you. I’m sure he will help.”  
  
The boy sure hopes so or his game of hiding would end as soon as it began.  
  
The group talks some more and Bekka leaves Sunggyu her number before she leaves. “It might be uncomfortable to talk to an older woman about this but if you have any questions regarding omegas, don’t hesitate to contact me.”  
  
Sunggyu gives her an honest, grateful smile. He knows he’s going to need that number in the future.  
  
  
  
  
His father returns later that evening when Sunggyu’s skin is already itching again. He’s feeling warm constantly but not yet as hot as the day before. But it will only get worse without a suppressor, so Sunggyu is really glad when the alpha comes home. He runs to the front door immediately. “Dad, did you-“  
  
He nods. “I bought some. How are you doing, Sunggyu?”  
  
“Itchy.” The boy grimaces. “I really need another shot.”  
  
His mother joins them. “Darling, from who did you buy those injections? Bekka warned me that some people sell possibly dangerous substances.”  
  
Sunggyu’s stomach twists at that thought. “You know how those people are, honey. They don’t tell you any names, at least not real ones. But they said it’s the same stuff that the CENTER is selling and it looks the same as the legal one Bekka brought us. I paid quite a lot for them, damn leeches.”  
  
They all look anxious. There’s an unsaid question hanging in the air – ‘What if they aren’t safe?’. Sunggyu feels like he can cut the tension with a knife right now. He gathers his strength to make his voice steady. “Let’s compare the two.”  
  
His mother gets the empty one from yesterday and they compare both syringes. They are the same length and design. Absolute twins. They cannot compare the liquid inside anymore but his father thinks it should be the same color. Sunggyu scratches his arms and sighs. “Seems like they are the real deal.”  
  
“What if-“  
  
“Mom! I need this!” He shouts. Sunggyu stands up and grabs the bag. “I know you don’t understand but I cannot go through this again! I don’t care if it’s safe or not, as long as these damn  _urges_  stop!”  
  
He runs out of the kitchen, although his father shouts at him to come back. Sunggyu runs upstairs angrily and locks himself in his room. He opens the bag and pulls out one of the syringes. The boy can already feel the first signs of wetness between his ass cheeks and he doesn’t think he can handle any more of this. Sunggyu wants it to end.  
  
One way or another.  
  
He rolls up his sleeve and pulls the little safety cap from the syringe. Knocks make him flinch. “Sunggyu, at least unlock the door. If something goes wrong, we want to be able to help you.”  
  
Sunggyu hesitates but then he unlocks the door for them. He’s honestly scared and by the way his hand is shaking, he would probably fail at injecting himself with the suppressor. His mother gives him a short hug. “Lie down on the bed, sweetie. You’ll probably fall asleep again.”  
  
He nods slowly and shuffles to the bed. His parents sit down at both his sides and he hands over the syringe to his father. Sunggyu’s mother takes his hand and kisses it gently. “It will be okay.”  
  
His father is gentle too but it still hurts when the tip of the needles pierces his skin. “You’ll feel better in a moment. How about mom makes you your favorite dish for dinner, hm?”  
  
Sunggyu whimpers. “Okay.”  
  
His mother squeezes his hand painfully hard and then he can feel the liquid entering his system. At first there’s nothing but a soothing coolness. Sunggyu relaxes into the pillow and sighs. The itching and aches are slowly fading. His temperature is dropping again and the boy smiles at his parents. They smile back in relief. He’s almost drifting off when he feels something is wrong. Sunggyu’s not feeling hot anymore but cold. Seriously cold. Fear grabs his heart. His parents notice his panic and look at him worriedly.  
  
“Sunggyu, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I-“ He doesn’t manage to reply. His body jerks when the pain hits him full force. Sunggyu howls in pain and arches his back. Tears fall from his eyes. It’s more pain than he’s ever felt before. It feels like someone is pushing a thousand knives into his body and twisting them at the same time. Like someone’s carving out his insides.  
  
He feels his father’s strong hands grabbing him, holding his writhing body still. His mother is asking him something but Sunggyu can’t catch it. There’s only pain. Pain and coldness. A thought crosses his mind. He’s dying. This is what it feels like – suffocating and merciless. Before Sunggyu loses consciousness, he thinks that maybe this is not bad. All his suffering will be over now. He’s just sorry that his parents have to witness his death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are welcome like always~


	5. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu gets to know doctor rémy and meets a curious boy at the doctor's offce

Sunggyu groans as he wakes up. His body feels like he got run over by a truck four times. The pain makes him aware of the fact that he isn’t dead and also makes him wish he were. The boy opens his eyes carefully. He needs a moment until his blurry eyesight turns sharp again but then Sunggyu recognizes his room. He spots an IV drip next to his bed. The tube leads from the bag to his right arm. Sunggyu lifts it on top of the blanket and stares at it with a slight frown. How did an IV get into his room?  
  
“Sunggyu!” He looks up and spots his mother in the doorframe.  
  
She runs over to him and hugs him tight. “Oh, honey! You’re awake again. I was so worried!”  
  
He blinks slowly. “How long was I out for?”  
  
“A few hours. The doctor gave you something against the pain and an IV drip to help you recover.”  
  
“Doctor...?”  
  
His mother pulls back again. She wipes her teary eyes. “Yes. We panicked because you seemed to have a seizure after the injection. We didn’t want to call an ambulance but we had to do something, so we called Dr. Rémy. Of course his office was closed already but Bekka gave us his private number. I don’t know what we would’ve done without his help...”  
  
“Honey, here’s the-  _Sunggyu_!” His father is just as shocked as the beta to see him awake again. He touches Sunggyu’s cheek and kisses the crown of his head. “I’m so glad.”  
  
“What exactly happened? Was there something dangerous in the injection?”  
  
“Yes and no.” She replies and he frowns in confusion. “It’s normally not dangerous but we’ve found out the hard way that you’re allergic to some of its contents. Dr. Rémy gave you something against that and you calmed down again.”  
  
“So it wasn’t the same shot as the one Bekka gave us?”  
  
His father nods with a grim expression. “Damn bastards took my money for some cheap copy.”  
  
“At least the heat symptoms are gone again.” Sunggyu offers them a weak smile.  
  
His beta mother nods. “Yes, but we can’t let you go through this again. It was awful...We’ve talked to Dr. Rémy and he has agreed to help us. He wants to talk to you first but no matter what we decide, he’s not going to rat you out.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sunggyu asks anxiously.  
  
“Well, no one has rung our doorbell yet and tried to drag you away. We need a doctor on our side and I think Dr. Rémy might be the right person for that. We can’t keep buying possibly dangerous stuff from the black market.”  
  
He knows his father is right but the boy is still worried. One word from that doctor and they will take him away from his parents. They’ll send him to the omega school Bekka warned him about. Brainwash him into being a happy little omega kneeing at his alpha’s feet. Sunggyu definitely doesn’t want that to happen. A life of hiding seems to be the better option.  
  
A yawn slips past his lips. His mother smiles fondly at him and strokes his cheek. “You should sleep some more. It’s the middle of the night and you have classes tomorrow. Dr. Rémy gave you an appointment for tomorrow, after the normal visiting hours. I’ll pick you up after school and drive you there.”

Sunggyu nods tiredly. He falls asleep to his parents’ gentle talking and their comforting caresses. Maybe it’s because of their proximity that Sunggyu has no nightmares that night.

  
  
  
  
  
After school, his mother picks him up as promised. Sunggyu tells her about his day when she asks. There were no incidents, no other painful seizures and no signs of his heat. Sunggyu is as healthy as he can be. “Are you nervous, sweetie?”  
  
The boy nods. Of course he’s nervous, anxious even, because today is the day he will find out about his  _true_  gender. His real status. Sunggyu knows the doctor will probably tell him he’s an omega but he’s still afraid of getting an official answer. There will be no turning back after today. He’ll spend the rest of his life trying to hide his true identity from the world. Even if he finds a lover, Sunggyu’s not sure if he can ever tell that person the truth. He hears Bekka’s voice in his head, telling him that he just needs to find the right alpha but Sunggyu’s afraid of that. And who knows what the CENTER would do if they found out he’s mated to an alpha, maybe even carrying his pups. Sunggyu wants children but he doesn’t think he wants to be the one to bear them. He’s never thought about it before but the thought seems scary.  
  
His mother announces they’ve reached their destination after about 20 minutes. She parks the car in front of the office and looks at him. “Are you sure you want to go in there alone?”  
  
Sunggyu nods. If there are people from the CENTER waiting for him inside, he wants to face them alone. He will spare his mother the sight of him getting dragged away to slavery. “Just call me if there’s anything. I’ll be right here, Sunggyu.”  
  
The boy gives her a hesitant smile. He gets out of the car and heads into the building. Sunggyu climbs up the stairs to the second floor and stops in front of a door that states ‘Dr. Kevin Rémy. General practitioner’. He pushes it open and the lady behind the reception desk looks at him curiously. “Hello, young man. I’m sorry but we are closing in a while.”  
  
Sunggyu walks over to the desk. “Dr. Rémy told me to come at the end of his visiting hours. My name’s Kim Sunggyu.”  
  
Recognition flashes through her eyes. “Oh, yes. He left me a note with your name. I forgot about it. Sit down in the waiting room. It’s behind that door over there. He’ll call you in when he’s finished with the other patients.”  
  
Sunggyu nods and walks through the door. It’s quite a big waiting room but only one other chair is occupied. The patient sitting on it is a boy too but a little younger. It’s hard to tell because his face looks like he got beaten pretty badly. Sunggyu averts his gaze and hangs up his jacket. He sits down four chairs away from the boy, not really wanting to start a conversation.  
  
It only takes a minute or two before the younger boy moves from his chair to sit down next to him. Sunggyu suppresses a sigh. “Hey.”  
  
He glances at the boy. “Hello...Can you go back to your seat? I’d like some peace.”  
  
Maybe if he hadn’t said anything, the boy would’ve given up and returned to his spot. But now the younger boy seems more determined than ever to talk to him. “I’m Woohyun. I’m 11 years old. What about you?”  
  
Sunggyu presses his lips together and glares at the only other door in the room, which probably leads to Dr. Rémy. Is there still someone in there? Can the doctor hurry up and call in the boy, so Sunggyu will finally have his peace? He doesn’t want to talk because it’s surely going to end up with the question of why he is here.  
  
But it seems like his mistake of talking once is going to follow him a while longer. “I know you can talk! Come on! I’m bored.”  
  
“Do you always bother people like that?”  
  
Woohyun smiles widely and Sunggyu notices a few teeth missing. He frowns. “What happened to you anyways?”  
  
The boy shrugs. “I fell down the stairs.”  
  
Sunggyu doubts that’s what happened. Falling down the stairs surely can hurt you pretty bad but the younger boy looks like he hit every stair with his face on the way down. It’s more likely that fists are what caused Woohyun to look like this. But it’s not his business why the boy is lying. “You’re all alone here?”  
  
“I’m a big boy!” Woohyun replies cheerfully. “I’m gonna be an alpha like my father one day! Just like his father and all the other Nams before them! My dad says an alpha ought to be independent from an early age on! Are you an alpha too? What’s your name?”  
  
He snorts. Sunggyu shortly wonders if the father also hit the boy. “I’m Sunggyu. Now be quiet, okay?”  
  
“How old are you? If you’re an alpha, did you pop your knot already?” The boy continues.  
  
Sunggyu closes his eyes. Hands grab his arm and he jumps in surprise because the touch feels like an electric shock. He stumbles away from Woohyun and stares at the boy in shock. “What was that?”  
  
The younger boy seems just as surprised. He stares at his hands. “I don’t know. I’ve never felt like that! My skin is tingling. It’s funny! One more time!”  
  
Sunggyu lifts his hands as Woohyun closes in on him. “Don’t touch me!”  
  
Woohyun manages to grab him again but this time their skin touching doesn’t make anything weird happen. The older boy frowns but shakes his arm free. “Are you happy now?”  
  
“It didn’t happen again...” The brat puffs his cheeks in disappointment. “Maybe one more time?”  
  
Sunggyu glares at him. It’s not the boy’s fault that he’s edgy and that his life sucks but Sunggyu really has no patience right now. “I said don’t touch me!”  
  
“Why?” Woohyun purses his lips.  
  
“Because I hate you!” He says although Sunggyu doesn’t really hate him. He hates his life and he hates this situation. Maybe a tiny part hates Woohyun for (probably) being an alpha but Sunggyu doesn’t mean the words he said.  
  
To his surprise – and dismay – the words seem to hit Woohyun very hard. He sees the moment Woohyun’s walls break and then the boy starts crying. From one moment to the next, he’s completely breaking down in front of Sunggyu. He’s wailing while rubbing his eyes with his fists. The older boy opens his mouth as he thinks about something clever to say but nothing comes to his mind. Do 11 year olds always start crying so quickly? Sunggyu’s just a stranger! Why does it matter if he likes Woohyun or not?  
  
“Y-You hate me! Just like my dad...” Woohyun mutters between sobs.  
  
Sunggyu grimaces. “You didn’t fall down the stairs, did you?”  
  
The boy shakes his head and sniffles. “My dad caught me doing the laundry! I thought he’d praise me but h-he said an alpha shouldn’t do such a task. He said I’m a failure. A-A pansy.”  
  
Sunggyu reluctantly steps closer and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. Woohyun clings to him with such despair and fragility that it breaks the older boy’s heart. He hugs him tighter and rubs Woohyun’s back. “I’m sorry, Woohyun. I don’t hate you, okay? And your dad is an idiot!”  
  
“M-My dad is not an idiot!!” The trembling boy retorts but doesn’t make any move to let go of Sunggyu.  
  
He snorts. “Of course he is! He beat you up because you did the laundry? What kind of twisted logic is that? My parents would rejoice if I ever did that out of my own free will.”  
  
Woohyun pulls back and wipes his runny nose. “Really? But you’re an alpha too, right?”  
  
 _Probably not..._  Sunggyu guides the boy to sit down on a chair. “I don’t think it should matter if we’re alphas, betas or omegas. My parents don’t care about it. Everyone should have the same rights and responsibilities in their eyes. They taught me that. If you want to do the laundry, your father should let you do that. You’re a good kid, Woohyun.”  
  
He doesn’t know what comes over him but he ruffles the younger boy’s hair. Woohyun finally laughs again and it makes Sunggyu happy somehow. “You really think so? What about cooking? Or knitting?”  
  
“Sure, if it floats your boat. I don’t think every alpha needs to like beating people up and being all evil.”  
  
Woohyun sniffles. “My dad told me that he doesn’t like hitting me. He just wants me to get stronger...and for me to understand that what I do is wrong. I really like doing these things...but I feel bad for making my father do things he doesn’t like. It’s my fault that he has to hit me. I’m a bad boy.”

 _What kind of twisted manipulation is he suffering from?_ Somehow Sunggyu doubts that Woohyun’s father really doesn’t like beating his son up. But who is he to tell the kid to do what he wants? He’s worried that the boy might get into even deeper trouble then. He gnaws on his bottom lip. “Woohyun, I don’t think you’re a bad boy. Just- maybe try to lie low until you’re out of the house. Your dad doesn’t like you doing this but someday someone will appreciate it. Just hide it until then.”  
  
“Would you appreciate it?” Woohyun asks suddenly, his big puppy eyes zooming in on Sunggyu.  
  
The older boy blinks. “Me? Well,  _uh_ , I guess so. I mean I suck at cooking and-“  
  
He shuts up when Woohyun gives him a peck. It’s just a second that their lips touch before the younger boy pulls back with a light laugh. “I like you, Sunggyu. Thank you!”  
  
Sunggyu looks away, feeling somewhat flustered.  _That little brat took my first kiss, I can’t believe it. No, this doesn’t count! He doesn’t even know me!_ He wants to say something but just then one of the door opens. A man in his forties wearing a white coat looks at them questioningly. Sunggyu can guess he’s Doctor Rémy. “Woohyun, what did I tell you about bothering my other patients? Come inside and let me look at your face.”’  
  
An older woman pushes past the doctor and walks out of the waiting room. Woohyun takes her place and enters the examination room without looking at Sunggyu again. Dr. Rémy gives the older boy a short look. “We’ll be done soon. I’m sorry it’s taking so long, Sunggyu.”  
  
He shrugs and sinks into his chair again. The doctor pulls the door shut and Sunggyu looks around the waiting room, feeling strangely bored and lonely. It’s so quiet without Woohyun bothering him. The boy sighs and takes out his phone. There are several messages from his mom jumping at him immediately. Sunggyu quickly reads over them and then sends her a reply. Clearly she didn’t expect him to take that long. He opens one of the game apps to busy himself but his thoughts keep going back to Woohyun. Maybe he is just like Sunggyu, an omega who believes himself to be an alpha? He shudders when he imagines how Woohyun’s father would probably react to that. Would he kill the boy for being a disgrace? Of course it’s a stereotypical thought that any person liking household chores must be an omega. Sunggyu doesn’t like chores for sure! He hopes for Woohyun that he’s just a weird alpha. He seems like a good boy and maybe if his father doesn’t fuck with his head some more, Woohyun will be a great adult too.  
  
Sunggyu jumps in his seat when the door to the waiting room is slammed open. The scent of a very angry alpha enters his nostrils and he sinks into himself. Sunggyu suppresses a whimper. The man rushing through the open door scares him. The alpha only regards Sunggyu for one second before he finds the boy unworthy of his attention. He’s not what – or who – the alpha is looking for. The man rips open the door to the examination room and Sunggyu hears Dr. Rémy shout something. The two men argue and then he hears Woohyun cry out loud.  
  
He can only watch with wide eyes as the man leaves the room with Woohyun in his grip. He has him by the neck so tightly that Sunggyu’s sure it’s going to bruise. Woohyun’s feet barely touch the floor as the man – probably his father – drags him through the waiting room. Dr. Rémy runs after them and tries to stop the man. “Mr. Nam! Your son needs treatment-“  
  
“He doesn’t need your help! He’s a man and he’s going to endure this like any alpha would. Stop turning my kid into a pansy, doctor! If you don’t want for me to shut down your damn office, you turn that boy away next time he crawls here!” Woohyun’s father growls. The boy in his grip sobs loudly.  
  
Sunggyu stands up from his chair but he doesn’t dare to take even one step. He watches helplessly with Dr. Rémy as the other man disappears with the crying Woohyun. Sunggyu doubts he will meet the boy again here. He can only hope that Woohyun will be fine. He was a bit annoying but Sunggyu doesn’t wish Woohyun to get hurt just for that.  
  
“Sorry that you had to see this.” Dr. Rémy says. “How about we go into examination room? Your parents talked to me before but I’d like to discuss this with you too.”  
  
Sunggyu follows the older man inside. “Will the boy be okay? Woohyun, I mean.”  
  
The doctor sighs as he sits down on the chair behind his desk. He starts clearing away some papers. “I hope so but I know Woohyun’s father. He’s a hard man. Not a surprise considering how his family works and has always worked.”  
  
“Why don’t you call the child protective services? Shouldn’t they save him if his father is abusive?” He frowns.  
  
“I tried that before but it didn’t work out well. If someone calls the CPS, you can be sure Woohyun gets the receipt for that. Plus, Woohyun won’t tell them what his father did. He’ll always cover for him. And Mr. Nam is quite the powerful man too. He has a lot of connections because his family has been influential since long ago. They’re old blood who only have alphas to show off in their lineage.”  
  
“Only alphas?” Sunggyu is quite surprised. Of course alpha genes are strong, so two alphas getting a child will most likely create another alpha, but sometimes there are still anomalies; moods of nature. He’s never heard of a family with only alphas. “What if Woohyun’s not an alpha? He seemed quite-“  
  
He doesn’t know how to phrase it without sounding like a biased idiot. Dr. Rémy sighs again and rubs his forehead. “His test is next year. Let’s hope he’s not. I prefer to not think about what the Nam family does with children that present as anything less than alpha. Let’s drop the topic, though. We are here to talk about you and not Woohyun.”  
  
The boy gulps nervously. Rémy stands up again to check if the door is locked. “The office is closed, so no one should disturb us but we should be cautious nevertheless. I understand your situation is delicate.”  
  
He sits down on his chair again. “So...before we do the tests, I just wanted to ask you if you really want to do this, because I don’t want this to be your parents’ decision alone. If you start hiding your true status now, you won’t ever be able to undo this. You will have to hide for the rest of your life. Even if you come out as an omega at 60 or 70, long past your prime, the Ministry will find some way to punish you. Not registering an omega is a very grave violation of the Omega Laws. Omegas that aren’t registered can face high fines and/or imprisonment. And depending on your fertility, that can be a regular prison or a breeding farm. Your parents would most likely face prison for assisting you and the same goes for me. The law states that someone hiding an omega or assisting with the task can get up to 20 or 30 years in prison.”  
  
Sunggyu clenches his fingers. He knows those facts. He’s looked up the Omega Laws and read them back and forth ever since the possibility of hiding arose. More than his punishment, it scares him what could happen to his parents for helping him.  
  
“I know it’s a lot to take in and it’s scary. You’ll be under stress a lot for the rest of your life and omegas are prone to crumble under it. It doesn’t mean I don’t trust your mental strength but it’s a scientific fact that your bodies can endure less. I need to know you’re prepared to go through with his until the end. Maybe if we point the mistake out now, the Ministry and the CENTER won’t punish you and your family. Right now, it’s their mistake for classifying you falsely. You can say you just had your first heat and noticed it because of that. They’ll most likely understand and even reward your family for the honesty.”  
  
“Bekka said that she wouldn’t advice me to register myself and go to an omega school. She says they are awful. They don’t treat omegas like humans.”  
  
Dr. Rémy folds his hands slowly. “That’s true, sadly.”  
  
“I don’t want to be seen as only a breeder and housewife.” Sunggyu feels tears stinging his eyes.  
  
“What’s your dream, Sunggyu?” He asks softly.  
  
“I want to become a lawyer, to protect omegas and others from discrimination and abuse. I’ve always wanted to be one, even before this all started.” The boy replies. His voice is a little steadier now, lighter. He feels better talking about his dream.  
  
The older man smiles. “Well, you’d have plenty of cases, that’s for sure. It’s a great dream, Sunggyu. Your parents raised you well. Too many people nowadays have forgotten that omegas are just like everyone else. Maybe they are even better than all of us because Gaia gave them the ability to carry offspring. I think the epidemic that hit the betas is our punishment for mistreating the omegas. It should’ve been a wake up slap but it only made matters worse. It’s honestly saddening.”  
  
Sunggyu nods in agreement. It’s a popular theory for anti-government protesters. The CENTER thinks all of it is crap, though. “And would you risk your safety for me, Doctor? You could lose more than your job.”  
  
He chuckles. “Oh boy, if you knew how many laws I’ve already broken in my twenty years here. There are more people like you than you think; people that need help without the CENTER knowing about it. The question is: Do  _you_  want my help?”  
  
Sunggyu thinks about it for a moment. About the things he can lose, the liberties he will win, his dream and his family. He takes a deep breath and looks at Dr. Rémy. “Yes.”  
  
The man smiles and stands up. “Then let’s get started. We can do the MRT and everything else here. We have our own lab. Follow me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
About thirty minutes later, Sunggyu returns to his mother’s car. She is beyond worried and immediately spams him with questions. He lifts his hands to stop her torrent of words. “I’m an omega.”  
  
His mother is quiet for a moment. Sunggyu can tell that she has to struggle with this truth as much as he had a few minutes ago. Dr. Rémy had asked him if he wanted to see the scans after telling him about the result, but Sunggyu had refused. It had been enough to take in his new status, all officially. He really doesn’t want to see his womb on a picture or hear anything about fertility ever again.  
  
A hand touches his. “You’ll be fine, honey.”  
  
Sunggyu nods and gives her a reluctant smile. “Dr. Rémy is nice. I like him. I think he will keep my secret well.”  
  
“That’s great, Sunggyu. What about the suppressants?”  
  
He shows her the inside of his bag. “He gave me four for now to get over the weekend safely but we need to send him the money. And I can get more next week.”  
  
She nods and starts the engine. Sunggyu fastens his seatbelt. “Mom, can we afford to buy suppressants for me? They’re quite expensive and I need to take one every 24 hours...”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Sunggyu. I might have to look for a job again but we will make it through this. We love you and you’re worth every penny.” They share another warm smile. Sunggyu is really glad to have his parents’ support. What would he do without them?  
  
Suddenly, he’s reminded of Woohyun again, the boy who surely doesn’t have his parents’ support and love.  _I hope he will be okay._  Sunggyu glances out of the window. He wonders how the boy is doing. His fingers wander to his lips unconsciously. Why had Woohyun kissed him? A child his age probably doesn’t think much about something like that. It was a cute gesture but very random. He shakes his head. There’s no use trying to guess what goes on in that boy’s mind. They’ll probably never meet again anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos equal happiness!


	6. TRAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timeskip. sunggyu is 29.
> 
> and he unknowingly walks into a trap...

The judge’s wooden hammer hits the plate. The sound makes Sunggyu flinch. Cold eyes focus on him.  
  
“Kim Sunggyu, you are found guilty by this court in all charges. You’ll be sent to an omega correction facility and the MoP will assign an alpha to you within the next 3 months. Should you be found guilty of breaking another omega law in the future, you’ll be sent straight to a breeding farm.”  
  
He stares at his cuffed hands and blends out anything else the judge says. Thirteen years of hiding but it all comes down to one mistake.  
  
One. Stupid. Mistake.  
  
And one trap.  
  
 **5 days earlier [Kim Sunggyu, 29 years old]**  
  
Sunggyu enters his office while humming a song. He’s in a good mood, as he should be after winning the biggest case for his law office. The case involved a very big CEO and an abused omega boy. The CEO beat the boy up in a restaurant and thought he could get away with it. Luckily, a waitress had filmed the whole incident with her phone camera. The man had almost gotten away because the omega  _belonged_  to the alpha in front of the law. The law didn’t give a mated omega a lot of rights. Sunggyu always found it sickening how much leeway an alpha had when it came to how to treat their omegas. But then the doctor’s found out they hadn’t mated yet. They had had sex but the boy had no mating bite. As much as the law favored and loved alphas, the CENTER didn’t like an alpha not mating their omega.  
  
Thanks to that little detail, Sunggyu was able to nail the alpha with abuse, sexual harassment and neglect. He even managed to get the court to agree letting the boy mate the alpha of his choice. Normally, he would’ve been sent to the next CENTER branch until the staff found another alpha for him, but, luckily, there was someone to claim him in the CEO’s stead. It was a friend of the omega and it was clear to Sunggyu that they liked each other. The CENTER didn’t care as long as an alpha claimed the boy, so the case was closed like that with the boy getting the mate he wanted and plenty of money as compensation.  
  
He falls down into his armchair and stretches his arms. Winning the case reminded him once again why he chose to be a lawyer for omegas. The law office is a small one and there’s only him, the boss and their secretary Marcy but it’s enough for Sunggyu. He doesn’t need the big money as long as he can make a change. Sunggyu has been working for Mr. Im for almost 4 years now. After he graduated from high school, Sunggyu went to college and law school until he finally had his degree at the age of 23. It was hard to find a job despite having a license. There weren’t a lot of law offices that helped omegas in need. Sunggyu spent several years working little jobs here and there before he met Mr. Im at an event that promoted omega rights. They got along immediately and the older man had offered him the job of his dreams.  _Sunggyu_ , he had said,  _I can’t promise you a lot of money but if you want to fight for the right thing, you’ll be welcome in my office._  
  
Indeed, the pay is mediocre and he is living far away from his parents and Dr. Rémy, but so far Sunggyu managed to survive by himself. The doctor sends him new suppressors regularly and thanks to his relatively low profile job (cases are rare and wins even rarer), no one has found out his secret yet. Thanks to the suppressors, no one suspects a thing. Everyone sees him as an alpha. Sunggyu had grown into a tall adult. His build is quite slender but Sunggyu often goes into the gym to keep a certain level of fitness.  
  
There were many times when the omega thought he couldn’t do this. When he thought about giving up. Sometimes Sunggyu had spent days without sleep because the paranoia had caught up with him and kept him from sleeping. But every time he swayed, every time he was scared, Sunggyu had looked up articles about omegas on the internet. He had faced their terrible fates, the abuse, insults and absolute oppression. Seeing their cruel fates always reminded him of his goal. How could he complain when he was living a life of freedom? Other omegas had it far worse than he did. It was Sunggyu’s obligation to go on, to become a lawyer and thus the voice of all the poor omega souls out there.  
  
“Congratulation, oppa.”  
  
Sunggyu looks up. He smiles at Marcy. “Thank you. It’s been a long fight. Glad it’s finally over.”  
  
She nods eagerly and puts a few files on his desk. “This is a new case. A female omega. Her alpha keeps selling her to colleagues for...small favors.”  
  
He fights the bile rising up in his throat. Sunggyu knows cases like hers all too well. It’s disgusting how many alphas have no respect for their mates. A mating should be something holy and respected but to be sold by your mate to other men or women...it disgusts him. “I’ll look at it.”  
  
“And something else-“ Sunggyu gives her a curious look because Marcy seems strangely excited. She grins. “A man from the Seoulitician called. You know, that big newspaper that pretty much all people read-“  
  
“I  _know_  the Seoulitician, Marcy. Please come to the point.” She’s starting making him nervous too.  
  
“He’s a reporter and he-“ The secretary takes a deep breath. “He wants an interview with you!!”  
  
She breaks out into a loud cheer and Sunggyu blinks. An interview? With him? No one ever interviews him. No one ever cares about their cases, especially not a big paper like the Seoulitician. No one likes pissing the government off and the government certainly doesn’t want news of omegas winning against alphas in court to spread. “Are you sure you didn’t mishear the name? What is the interview about anyways?”  
  
Marcy giggles. “The Pil Enterprise case of course! He says that he wants to write an article about it. Apparently, he supports the growing movement for omega rights and wants this piece of news to spread. He thinks it’s a great chance for omegas to realize that they have a voice too! It would be great advertisement for our law office too! Everyone will come to us for-“  
  
“Marcy! Slow down, girl.” Sunggyu’s palms are sweaty. Can this really be true? His head is dizzy just thinking about all the possibilities. “What’s his name?”  
  
“His name is Kim Myungsoo, oppa! I looked him up and he’s relatively new but already well known. His articles are always a hit!”  
  
“Wow...I don’t know what to say.” Sunggyu wants to shout in joy too but a part of him – the lawyer – is careful and wants to think about this carefully. It’s a chance but also a risk. The additional exposure could endanger everything he’s built over the years. But is it worth rejecting this chance? He can give so many omegas hope with this interview.  
  
“You should say: Thank you, Marcy, for accepting the interview in my behalf and negotiating an appointment.” She grins widely.  
  
He gapes at her. “You  _accepted_  it already? You can’t just-“  
  
“You’ll thank me for that! He’s coming tomorrow by the way. He seemed to be in a real hurry to get this story out.”  
  
“Tomorrow?!” Sunggyu slams his palms on the table. “ _Kim Marcy!_ ”  
  
The secretary just giggles and flees from the room. He groans and rests his head in his hands. Tomorrow – that’s not a lot of time to prepare himself for the reporter’s questions. He’s not even sure of the man’s intentions yet. Maybe Kim Myungsoo would twist his words around and damage the reputation of the omega rights movement? What if he went ahead and said something wrong that angered the government? There had been articles in the past that tried to start a revolution against the government. Needless to say the people involved wandered into prison and will be there for a very long time.  
  
Sunggyu pushes the case file aside and turns his computer on. He opens the search engine and types in Myungsoo’s name. Several results come up. The most viewed results are articles he wrote for the Seoulitician. Sunggyu skips over a few. The writing is excellent and to the point. He can understand why people like his writing. It’s not too cold and distant but has just the right amount of subtlety to keep you reading. The reporter writes about a lot of topics but it’s obvious that he doesn’t agree with a lot of government policies. He’s not afraid to talk about it in the open. Sunggyu’s surprised that he never heard about him. Maybe he should start reading the Seoulitician again. He stopped because they have always been followers of the government.  
  
 _Maybe times are finally starting to change..._  The lawyer grabs his phone to send his parents a short message about the interview. He knows they will be proud of him.  
  
The next hours of his workday are spent reading up on his new case. The victim is called Go Nana; a female omega, 22 years old. She has been in her alpha’s care for 4 years. Apparently, she never had the courage to report him before but he’s been making her do favors for his acquaintances for over a year. The favors include everything from a blowjob to kinky sex with toys or even whips. It’s sickening. She has no say in any of it since the law forces an omega to follow their alpha’s orders. Her mate is Lee Hyunki; the owner of a middle-sized company that exports electronic devices produced in Korea. He’s not as big of a fly as the CEO from Sunggyu’s last case but that doesn’t mean the case will be a breeze.  
  
 _§22: An omega has to follow any orders their mated alpha or an authorized staff from the CENTER says without questioning them. The only exceptions are actions that make the omega  
a) endanger its life or the lives of others  
b) break another law of our country  
c)..._  
  
Sunggyu stares at his books for hours, looking for the right gap to take the alpha down. It will not be easy to win the case when Nana is mated to Hyunki. Once again he is reminded of the reasons why he never wants to get mated. It’s the same as giving up all rights you have ever had. Omegas aren’t even persons according to the law. They are always referred to as ‘it’ – like a piece of furniture. But no matter how hopeless a case seems, Sunggyu will not give up. He will fight so that other omegas can have a better future than he.  
  
  
  
The next day, Kim Myungsoo visits his office for the interview. He is a dashing young alpha with a dimpled smile that makes Sunggyu’s knees weak. Despite being an alpha, Myungsoo is a down-to-earth guy with clear principles. Men like him give Sunggyu hope for all the omegas out there. It’s too late for him but maybe omegas will have a higher chance of meeting alphas like Kim Myungsoo in the future. Right now, he’s still the minority.  
  
“Thank you for welcoming me on short notice.” Myungsoo gives him a polite smile.  
  
Sunggyu points at the chair. “Of course. We are glad to be able to share this success story with the public.”  
  
“Exactly what I thought.” The alpha says as he sits down. He holds up a little black device. “Is it okay if I record our conversation?”  
  
“Yes, of course.”  
  
“So, Mr. Kim Sunggyu, you’re an alpha. What inspired you to study omega laws and become a lawyer for them? Neither of your parents are omegas, correct?”  
  
The lawyer smiles and folds his hands on the table. “That’s true. While my parents are a very common combination of beta and alpha, they do not frown upon omegas. They are as much part of our society as everybody else. I was taught to respect people, no matter what status they have. I didn’t understand the ways of our society back then and it inspired me to read up more about it. After a while, I was sure that I wanted to do something to change the status quo.“  
  
Myungsoo nods to his words. “Not many alphas support the movement for omega rights. Why do you think that is so?”  
  
“They are afraid of losing power, just like the betas. Different from them, I see it as my obligation as an alpha to aid those weaker than me. And I mean weaker in a way that they are at disadvantage in front of the law.”  
  
“If you had been a beta or an omega-“ Sunggyu swallows nervously at the question. “-would you have still chosen the same path for yourself?”  
  
“As a beta, yes. I’m not scared of challenges and there are many colleagues of mine who are betas.” He smiles weakly. “Both of us know that it would’ve been impossible to do as an omega. Even if you find a progressive alpha after omega school, you’ll still have problems getting accepted into a college or finding a job.”  
  
“Because people are viewing omegas as slow and less intelligent, right? Am I correct that you think otherwise?”  
  
Sunggyu snorts. He was the best in his classes throughout the years and he  _is_  an omega. Is that the definition of slow and dumb? “Yes, you’re correct. I believe omegas should have the same chances as everybody else when it comes to education. They don’t even get the same access to education like we do – how are they supposed to gather knowledge then? TV shows make fun of them by giving omegas hard mathematical questions or other problems, and the people laugh because they can’t solve them. Maybe if they had had the chance to learn, things would be quite different.”  
  
Myungsoo taps his chin absent-mindedly. “Indeed...the movement for omega rights is strongly pushing for the abolishment of the rule that states omegas have to be pulled out of school at the age of 12. The movement calls it ‘ _just another tool to suppress omegas, made to ensure the reign of alphas and betas and prove their superiority_ ’. Do you support this statement?”  
  
“I support the idea of omega children getting the same access to education as everybody else.” He avoids saying anything that could piss a lot of people in high position off. Sunggyu does want to change things but he has to be careful where he steps with his words.  
  
The interview continues on like this for over twenty minutes. Myungsoo asks him several questions to the case as well. Sunggyu answers all of them like a professional. He was nervous before the interview but he thinks that he’s handling it quite well. The omega is curious how the article will turn out in the end – if it will change anything at all.  
  
“One last question, Mr. Kim.” Myungsoo empties his cup of coffee gracefully. “I’ve noticed that you’re still single. Do you not plan on taking an omega mate? A man of your age has surely thought about settling down before. Not that I mean to say you’re old, of course. But, you know, the CENTER and the MoP can be quite  _pushy_  to ensure a lot of alpha and omega matings until a certain age.”  
  
Sunggyu’s fingernail scratches over the material of his pants. “My main focus is still on my work at the moment. I’ve yet to achieve my goals. Besides, I’m not planning on ever taking an omega mate and the CENTER supports this. I’m infertile, so I am of little interest to them.”  
  
Of course his infertility is as fake as his alpha status, but who has to know that? Myungsoo’s eyes widen slightly but then he smiles. “Thank you for being so honest with me. A lot of men would hide such a fact from a reporter. Don’t worry, though. I won’t put this in my article. It has nothing to do with it.”  
  
He smiles. “I have nothing to hide. I have to thank you for coming here and writing about the case and our work. It’s rare to find a man like you.”  
  
They stand up and shake hands. Myungsoo’s hand is warm and soft against his. Sunggyu can feel the cold touch of a ring on the alpha’s ring finger.  _Of course he’s taken._  “Same goes for you. You’re a unique man, Mr. Kim.”  
  
“Call me Sunggyu, please.”  
  
Myungsoo’s dimples appear. “Then please call me Myungsoo. It was a pleasure to talk to you. I hope I’ll be able to write another article about you someday. Maybe you can make it into the congress with your ideas.”  
  
“I’ll leave that field to better talkers than me but thank you for the compliment.” Sunggyu brings the alpha to the entrance of the law firm and they bid farewell. Myungsoo promises him the article will appear in the next printed issue, so all that’s left now is to wait for tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
The next day is quite busy for Sunggyu and he doesn’t have time to check the newspaper in the morning. He’s late for his appointment in the courthouse. It’s the first hearing for Nana’s case and also the first time he will be meeting his client. Not a good day to sleep in and leave the house late. Sunggyu races to the courthouse with his car and then quickly parks it behind the familiar building. He grabs his briefcase with the papers he needs and gets out of the car. The omega breaks out into a run. He can still make it if he just hurries!  
  
Sunggyu races through the corridor and dashes around a corner but he yelps when another body suddenly obstructs his view. He crashes into the other man who is quick enough to grab him and keep them from falling down. Sunggyu’s heart feels like jumped up into his throat. He looks up to apologize. The words get stuck in his throat. The lawyer stares at the other man with wide eyes. Something about that man....something makes Sunggyu unable to look away. He shivers and suddenly the hands holding his upper arms feel hot like fire.  
  
He stumbles backwards and quickly fixes his clothes. Sunggyu averts his gaze from the other man’s face with some effort. “I-I’m sorry. I was in a hurry and well- I didn’t see you.”  
  
The police officer – of all people he had to run into a man in a uniform – chuckles. “That much was obvious. Lee Howon.”  
  
Sunggyu looks at the outstretched hand that enters his focus. Howon grabs his and it feels like another spark hits him. Suddenly, the omega thinks he’s felt this before but the memory seems hard to grab. “That’s my name. Thought you might give me yours in return?”  
  
He feels himself blush. What’s wrong with him? Why is he so flustered? Okay, he ran into a totally hot guy and he’s very much gay, but that’s no reason to turn all omega on the dude. Sunggyu tries to regain control of himself. “Oh. Yes. Right. I’m Kim Sunggyu.”  
  
Howon smiles and Sunggyu feels his heart skip a beat. “Nice to meet you. Oh wait, you were in a hurry right? I shouldn’t be stopping you like this.”  
  
The lawyer checks his watch and gasps. Sunggyu breaks out into another run, leaving the police officer behind without another word. He’s out of breath by the time he enters the courtroom. All eyes focus on him immediately and Sunggyu clears his throat awkwardly. “I’m sorry for being late.”  
  
“Well, now that the lawyer of Mrs. Go is here, we can finally start.” The judge says.  
  
Sunggyu stumbles behind his desk and gives the woman an apologetic smile. She doesn’t seem mad at him and instead smiles back. “I’m Go Nana. Thank you for taking my case.”  
  
“Kim Sunggyu. I’ll do my best to represent you in court.” He replies politely. Sunggyu turns to the judge again and takes a deep breath. His only goal for today is to keep the judge from dismissing the case. Should be easy, right?  
  
  
  
  
“We’ll stop here for today. I’ve heard what both sides had to say and I believe we need to look into this case a little more.” The judge declares after he has listened to the two lawyers for over an hour.  
  
Sunggyu smiles victoriously and he’s surprised when Nana gives him a sudden high five. She laughs lightly. “Thank you!”  
  
“It’s just the first step.” He replies in modesty. Sunggyu doesn’t want to kill her joy but it’s the truth. Nothing is won yet.  
  
The other lawyer sends them a glare and tries to convince the judge once more. “Sir! You cannot believe those lies Mrs. Go spreads! My client has never-“  
  
“Lawyer Shim, you will have enough time to present evidence and witnesses at the trial. As far as I can see Lawyer Kim has brought up quite a few suspicious points. I’ll listen to no more arguments for now. Accept my verdict.” The judge stands up and leaves the room first.  
  
Sunggyu resists the urge to stick out his tongue to the older lawyer. Lawyer Shim is an alpha who he has faced many times before. And sadly, he’s lost against him most of the time. Sunggyu is determined to win this time, though. He leads Nana out of the courtroom. “Do you know where you will be staying for the duration of the case?”  
  
She shrugs and he furrows his brows. “Shouldn’t the CENTER give you shelter in the meantime?”  
  
Nana shakes her head. “They won’t help me before he’s proven guilty...”  
  
He gapes at her. Sunggyu knows he shouldn’t expect any less from those cold-hearted bastards but he’s still shocked. Of course the CENTER defines abuse and danger different than normal. They don’t care as long as the omega gets knocked up enough times and fulfills the quota for pups. Sunggyu finds it sickening that they expect an omega to go back to her husband when he’s using her like a sex toy for his friends and business partners.  
  
“So you will be returning to your home?” Sunggyu remembers the alpha from the courtroom and Hyunki looked very,  _very_  angry.  
  
Nana nods slowly. “I have no other place to go. My family thinks I deserve this and I have no friends.”  
  
Tears fill her eyes and Sunggyu hesitantly hugs her. It’s only a short hug with appropriate distance, since it’s not allowed to hug a mated omega too closely. She sniffles and looks up at him. “Lawyer Kim, can I- no, no, sorry. I can’t ask this of you. You’re already helping me enough.”  
  
He doesn’t need long to guess what she wanted to ask. Let her stay at his apartment? Sunggyu has never really had anyone over and he’s pretty sure having a mated omega over at an alpha’s apartment is against the law. He gnaws on his lower lip for a minute or two before he has an idea. “I could lend you money for a hotel room. You probably don’t have your own bank account or access to your alpha’s money, right?”  
  
Nana nods. She seems hesitant. “You would do that? I don’t know when I can pay you back-“  
  
Sunggyu smiles. “Let’s worry about that later. I can’t let you stay at my place because of regulations but I don’t want you to face your alpha’s wrath either. Let me get clearance from the judge to prevent anyone from dragging you back to his place because of the omega laws.”  
  
He leaves her in the corridor and then hurries to the judge’s office. The man doesn’t need much convincing and allows Nana to stay at a hotel for now. Sunggyu thanks him several times and then returns to her side. “Now that this is settled, let’s get you into a hotel. I hope we can settle this case quickly, so that you can get a new chance.”  
  
Nana nods timidly and Sunggyu proceeds to lead her out of the courthouse. Disappointingly, he doesn’t meet Howon again on the way. He takes Nana to her car and drops her off at the nearest hotel. Afterwards, Sunggyu heads back home. There aren’t any more things to be done in the office for today. The omega stops only once on the way to buy the newest Seoulitician. He throws it onto the passenger’s seat and continues his way home.  
  
Upon arrival at the apartment complex, he parks his car and heads upstairs to his apartment. Sunggyu unlocks the door and drops his briefcase on the desk. He flops down on the couch and stretches his limbs shortly. The omega lies down on it and looks at the newspaper. There’s no article about his case or his work on the first page. Nothing on the second. Sunggyu frowns and looks through all the pages, even the sports and entertainment parts. Nothing.  
  
He puffs his cheeks. “Maybe he noticed it’s not a great story and decided not to publish it? Or his boss was against it...or maybe he didn’t finish writing the article in time.”  
  
There are many possibilities but no matter how many times Sunggyu checks, there is just no word of his case or person.  _I guess I will have to check again tomorrow._  The omega blankly stares at the ceiling. His thoughts wander back to the police officer he met at the courthouse. “Howon...”  
  
The name makes his heart flutter and Sunggyu presses his palms against his cheeks. “What’s this? He wasn’t even as handsome as Myungsoo. Why am I thinking about him?”  
  
He sighs and closes his eyes. “Maybe I’m sick.”  
  
A nap is always good to prevent getting sick but somehow Sunggyu can’t will his heart to calm down. It keeps throbbing loudly in his ears. The more he tries to calm down, the quicker his stubborn heart is beating. After a while, he gives up again and decides to work. Maybe that will distract him from Howon who stubbornly haunts his thoughts. Plus, he’s being paid to help people like Nana, not to lie around and sleep. Sunggyu huffs and grabs his briefcase. He’ll need all of his concentration to win this case. There’s no space for heart flutters and handsome men in uniform.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu works until late night. He’s so into it that he skips lunch and dinner. If someone hadn’t decided to ring his doorbell at 10 pm, he would’ve probably kept working throughout the night. The omega groans and rubs his tired eyes. His doorbell rings again and he stands up with a sigh. Who could be disturbing him so late at night? Sunggyu shuffles out of his study and yawns as he closes in on the front door. Sunggyu checks who’s in front of the door before he unlocks it.  
  
“Nana?”  
  
The omega stares at him with teary eyes and a trembling body. Her clothes are half ripped and she looks ready to collapse. “Please help me, Lawyer Kim. He- My alpha- he found the hotel. He-“  
  
Sunggyu catches her when her knees suddenly give in. She clings to him in despair. “Please help me.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos mean so much to me~


	7. CENTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu is caught...

Sunggyu doesn’t know what else to do, so he helps the younger woman into his apartment. He can’t leave her out there with ripped clothes. She can barely stand on her own. Sunggyu pushes all questions aside for now and lets her settle down on his couch. “Try to calm down for now.”  
  
The omega walks around the apartment, quickly cleaning up the basic stuff and picking up a thin blanket for her. “Do you want something to drink, Mrs. Go? A tea perhaps?”  
  
“Nana is okay.” She wraps the blanket around her shaking shoulders and nods meekly. “Thank you.”  
  
Sunggyu wanders into his little kitchen and pours some water into the kettle. He sets it down and waits for it to boil. In the meantime, he grabs a cup and a teabag. Sunggyu tries to gather his thoughts, which is not exactly easy because he’s tired and worn-out. The lawyer runs a hand through his light brown hair. He was foolish not to expect something like that. It was one part to get a judge to allow Nana to find shelter in a hotel, but it is another thing to keep an enraged alpha from finding his mate. Sunggyu doesn’t even need to ask how he found her. He isn’t mated but Sunggyu knows what a mating does to an alpha and an omega.  
  
 _The bond_. It should be something amazing. Something to long and search for. But nowadays the bond is being abused and exploited by arrogant alphas. It’s meant to be this beautiful connection to your lover, but in their current society, it’s more like a tight collar around an omega’s neck. It’s a chain that steals away your freedom and makes it impossible to run away. Bond mates are easily able to find each other. To dodge an alpha’s radar, the omega will need to be at least 30 miles away from him. Sometimes more or less is necessary. It depends on how skilled the alpha is.  
  
It’s no wonder Hyunki found Nana in such a short time. Sunggyu should’ve known that the alpha wouldn’t let her escape from him so easily. She’s legally his omega still, so there’s not even a law to keep him away from her. The CENTER doesn’t like anything that could pull a mated pair apart. They don’t want omegas to have any power, any rights to say no and leave their mate. Sunggyu groans loudly. What is he going to do? In front of the law, he’s an unmated alpha. He’s not allowed to have a mated omega over. Lawyer or not. If Hyunki found her at the hotel, then he will find her here as well. Sunggyu sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and gnaws on it as he thinks hard about the next steps.  
  
How did she find him? Sunggyu stares at the empty cup in front of him. He probably gave her his card but there’s only the address of the law firm on it. There aren’t many people who know where he’s living. The water starts boiling and he quickly pours the hot liquid into the cup. Sunggyu carries it over to where Nana is still sitting. “How did you know where I live?”  
  
Nana seems to hesitate. She licks her dry lips nervously. “A policeman saw me walking around like this and wanted to help me. I told him you’re my lawyer and that I have permission to stay with you. He looked up your address and drove me here.”  
  
Sunggyu gnaws on his lower lip. She looks at him. “Do you not believe me? Do you think I’m lying? Maybe I did this to myself-“  
  
Nana breaks down in front of him and the lawyer curses inwardly. He didn’t mean to accuse her of anything. If he were a full-blooded alpha, her helplessness and vulnerability may have left him cold, but Sunggyu’s omega nature shouts at him to help her. Not for the first time in his life, he curses his fate. Sure, his empathy usually helps him with his omega clients but not now. His rational side tells him to look into the more, to try and find another solution that doesn’t involve having her stay at his apartment. The omega in him is run by emotions. Plus, Sunggyu is too tired to think of another way. So he resigns himself to his urges. The lawyer hugs her in a platonic way.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Go, Nana...”  
  
She holds onto him and cries.  “He wanted me and I told him no. He- He didn’t take the answer well. I ran when I had the chance.”  
  
Sunggyu pats her back as she cries. He can only imagine what it is like to be cornered by an alpha and forced to...serve him. A mated omega has - from a legal perspective - no right to say no to their alpha. “He’s probably still looking for you. I don’t know how safe you will be here. If he finds you- Nana, I won’t be able to tell him no. If he calls the police, they will side with him. Always. It will do you no good if I get send to prison.”  
  
Nana sniffles and pushes him away. “Are you going to send me away?”  
  
He grimaces. The alternative to her staying here would be to kick her out. Leave her wandering out there until either her mate or someone just as bad finds her. Sunggyu ruffles his hair again and stands up. “No...No, I can’t send you out there in the middle of the night.”  
  
“Wait here for a moment.” The omega trails away to the bathroom.  
  
Sunggyu closes the door and grabs the cupboard. He carefully pulls it away from the wall and then uses his fingernails to grab one of the tiles on the wall. It’s one of the secret hiding spots in his apartment. Sunggyu uses them to hide certain items that might make people doubt his alpha status. He doesn’t have many visitors anyways but one can never be careful enough. He pulls out a thin, dark blue can. It looks like a regular deodorant but it’s a scent suppressor for omegas. Sunggyu also uses it to suppress his scent. He has the pills for his heat, but the deodorant can cover his omega scent. His kind smells sweeter than alphas after all. Maybe it won’t help against the trained nose of a mated alpha but it was worth a try.  
  
He puts the tile in place again and pushes the cupboard back in place. Sunggyu leaves the bathroom and goes to grab one of his shirts from the bedroom, before he returns to Nana’s side. The younger woman has gathered herself and stopped crying. Sunggyu hands over the shirt and the can to her. “Here. Use this.”  
  
She gives him a questioning look before she reluctantly grabs the can. “What is this?”  
  
“It might cover your scent enough to keep Hyunki from finding you too quickly. It will hopefully keep us safe from him for the night. We will try to find another solution tomorrow.”  
  
“Is this...a scent suppressor for omegas?” Nana asks him. She spray a bit on her wrist and sniffs it. “How did you get your hands on this? You can’t buy this in a supermarket.”  
  


“Well...I often deal with omega clients. It’s a handy thing to have when situations get out of hand. Keeps alphas from going nuts in the court, you know.” Sunggyu lies swiftly.  
  
She hums and sprays more on her skin and clothes. “Thank you.”  
  
They stand in awkward silence for a moment before Sunggyu’s stomach growls. He coughs to cover the noise but Nana laughs shortly. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten in....actually, I don’t know when the last time was.”  
  
“Then you should eat something now. I won’t mind.”  
  
He scratches his neck. “Are you hungry too?”  
  
Nana shrugs. “Maybe a little. I don’t want to bother you, though.”  
  
“It’s okay. I’m just going to cook ramyun for two. Doesn’t cost a lot of effort.” Sunggyu offers. “Why don’t you stay here and watch some TV or so? Put my shirt on too. It’s too big for you but at least it’s not ripped and it’s another scent to distract your mate.”  
  
He wanders into the kitchen and grabs a pot. Sunggyu fills water in it and turns on the stove to get the water boiling. He’s technically able to cook much more than just ramyun but it’s late and he’s exhausted. Something small and cheap is more than enough. He looks up when he hears steps behind himself. Nana - now wearing his shirt - gives him a reluctant smile. “I want to help. I’m the omega. I shouldn’t be...sitting around doing nothing.”  
  
“Oh- I don’t mind. You’ve gone through a lot.”  
  
“Please.” Nana says, almost pleading.  
  
He sighs. “Okay. Why don’t you put the noodles and the seasoning in? I’ll set the table.”  
  
The younger woman smiles. Sunggyu moves to get two bowls for them. He glances at Nana as he sets the table. She seems like the typical omega. Quiet, submissive and happy to have a task. Sunggyu doubts her alpha lets her have a lot of free will. She probably feels at home in the kitchen, following someone’s decisions instead of making her own. Sunggyu is secretly glad that he’s not like her, but he needs to work hard to get people like Nana out of these kinds of situations.  
  
He hears his phone ring suddenly and Sunggyu quickly hurries out of the kitchen. The omega needs a while to find his phone because it’s not in the pocket of his coat. He finds it at the bottom of his briefcase. An unknown number flashes over the screen and Sunggyu frowns shortly. He picks up the call. “Hello? This is Kim Sunggyu speaking.”  
  
Silence greets him. Sunggyu frowns and pulls the phone away from the ear again. The call disconnects just then. His frown deepens. “Wrong number I guess...They could at least apologize! Rude.”  
  
The lawyer heads back to the kitchen and Nana smiles at him. “The ramyun is done. I’ve already put it in the bowls.”  
  
Sunggyu can see the steaming bowls on the table, as well as two glasses with water. “Thank you. Are you feeling better?”  
  
She nods. “A bit. I feel safe with you, Lawyer Kim. You’re a kind alpha. I wish my mate were more like you.”  
  
“We’ll find a better man for you. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Nana looks up at him. She touches his chest. “What about you?”  
  
Sunggyu blinks. “Me? Oh. Oh, no. I’m sorry, Nana. Please...don’t. I’m helping you because you’re my client but I can’t- I won’t take you in as my mate.”  
  
Her face falls. She touches his cheek. “You don’t want damaged merchandise?”  
  
He grabs Nana’s wrist gently and pulls her hand away. “It’s not like that. It’s nothing personal, really. You’re a pretty woman, Nana, but I’m not...I don’t like women that way.”  
  
She purses her lips and steps back. “Oh...I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I should not bother you like this...Hyunki always tells me not to talk too much because I only say stupid things. I guess he’s right. I understand if you want to throw me out.”  
  
Sunggyu sighs deeply. “Don’t believe what that man told you. You’re not stupid, Nana. You’re hurt and scared. It’s natural for an omega to seek protection in such a situation. I will not kick you out. Come on now, I’m not mad. Let’s eat and forget about this.”  
  
Nana nods meekly and they sit down at the table. Sunggyu feels anger at her mate for shattering her confidence like this. It is true that omegas are more emotionally unstable than alphas and betas, but it is their environment that decides how an omega will grow up to be. Omegas that are constantly reminded of their inferiority will lose whatever self-confidence they possess. Omega schools and abusive alphas beat the ‘you’re weak, stupid and need an alpha’ mindset into them from an early age on. Sunggyu grew up differently. Over the years, he has accepted the omega inside of him that sometimes gets scared and very often feels lonely, but it doesn’t make him less of a person. He’s confident and makes his own decisions. And he’s certainly not dumb. Omegas like Nana suffer from a brainwashing that starts when they are 12 and that just seemingly never ends. They are reduced to their biology and not treated as persons.  
  
The lawyer grabs his glass of water and takes a big gulp. He sets the glass down again and feels Nana’s eyes on himself. He looks at her and catches her staring. She flinches a little and averts her gaze. Sunggyu is confused by her reaction but he shrugs it off. They continue to eat in comfortable silence without any alpha knocking on Sunggyu’s door and demanding his omega back.  
  
“ _Oof_...I’m full. You gave me the bigger portion, didn’t you?” Sunggyu exclaims when he’s finished eating.  
  
Nana looks at him, a little pale and the smile a bit shaky this time. “I’m sorry if it was too much. Are you feeling unwell?”  
  
He shakes his head. “No. Just full.”  
  
She doesn’t reply anything to that and just stares at her unfinished bowl of ramyun. Sunggyu wonders what’s wrong with her. “Nana? Is everything okay?”  
  
“Y-Yeah. I’m just tired. Can I sleep somewhere? The floor is okay-“  
  
“No! I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor,  _geez_. You’re not a dog. You can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
  
Her eyes widen. “I can’t sleep in your bed! I’m just an omega-“  
  
“You’re my guest and as the alpha of this apartment, I order you to sleep in the bed. There, I said it.” An alpha’s order is absolute, though he’s not an alpha but she doesn’t know that. “Leave the dirty dishes. I’ll clean up.”  
  
Sunggyu leads her to his bedroom. The lawyer quickly pushes any dirty clothes under the bed and grabs the bedding to carry it to the couch in the living room. He gives her another blanket and pillow that don’t smell like him and his sweat. Nana looks at the bed with hesitation. “Is this really okay?”

He shrugs. “Of course. You can use a nice round of sleep. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
Sunggyu moves to the door. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything. The bathroom is on the other side of the corridor. Good night, Nana.”  
  
“Wait-“ Her voice makes him stop in the threshold. Sunggyu looks at her questioningly. Nana gnaws on her bottom lip. Then she shakes her head. “No, nothing. Good night.”  
  
The lawyer frowns but closes the bedroom door for her. Ever since they ate the ramyun, Nana has been behaving strangely. Maybe it brought up bad memories for her? Sunggyu rubs his temples as he walks back into the living room. He glances at the kitchen and thinks about the dirty dishes, but the omega feels too lazy to clean them up now. They can wait until tomorrow, he decides. Sunggyu yawns and prepares his bed. He was tired before but Nana’s visit cost him the rest of his energy.  
  
Sunggyu lies down on the couch and pulls the blanket over his body. He curls up his body and presses his face into the pillow. It’s strange to sleep with someone else in the house. It makes him restless. Sunggyu is feeling anxious. He’s worried that someone might knock at his door any moment and demand Nana back. What if it’s the police knocking to bring him to prison? He’s breaking too many rules today. Sunggyu whines quietly, allowing himself this momentary weakness. The omega in him wants to call his mother but Sunggyu suppresses the urge. It’s late and there is no reason to worry her. Everything will be alright, she always liked to tell him and Sunggyu clings to her words now.  
  
 _Everything will be alright._  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu snaps from awake when he feels a sharp pain in his neck. He wants to scream but there’s a hand over his mouth. The omega instinctively wants to trash in his captor’s hold but then his limbs grow heavy and numb. A deep black ocean swallows his consciousness and Sunggyu falls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything is bright when he comes too. His eyelids are closed but the light seems to burn right through them. Sunggyu groans and tries to throw an arm over his eyes but he can’t move it. Panic rises up inside of him. His eyes snap open and he gasps as the bright light from the lights on the ceiling blinds him. Sunggyu tries to tug his arms free but they are restrained. He tries his legs but there also seems to be some kind of cuff around his ankles. Sunggyu looks around in panic. The room he’s in is small. Clean, white walls greet him but no window. Nothing is in this room except for the bed he’s bound too. Leather cuffs secure his ankles and wrists at the bedposts. Sunggyu also notices he’s not wearing his own clothes anymore. Instead, he has something on that reminds him very much of a hospital gown.  
  
His breath quickens as he remembers the last night. Something – someone – woke him up at night. A sharp sting in the neck. Someone had surprised him at home and drugged him. Who? Nana? But why? Several possibilities go through his mind. The worst one would be that they found out about his omega status. This is obviously not a normal prison cell after all, though it definitely  _is_  some kind of prison. An alpha who houses a mated omega in his apartment would definitely land in a normal cell at a police station. Fear crushes his heart.  
  
Sunggyu gasps for air. His chest feels constricted. He can’t breathe. Tears sting his yes. He trashes around on the bed and tries to call for help, for anyone, but nothing comes out.  
  
The door to the cell opens and a man in a white coat rushes inside. Sunggyu sees the silver needle of the injection flash in the bright light of the lamps. He wants to crawl away but he’s stuck, bound, helpless. The needle breaks through the skin of his arm and he can feel the foreign liquid entering his system. A second later, Sunggyu feels calmer again. His heartbeat slows down and he can breathe again.  
  
“Un-Unbind me...please.” His voice is merely a whisper.  
  
The man in the coat doesn’t reply and just leaves him alone again in the bright room. Sunggyu lets his head fall back into the pillow. Whatever they gave him, it keeps him calm but it’s not supposed to make him sleep. He stares at the ceiling. How did he get here? Where is ‘here’? Was Nana a part of this or another victim?  
  
The door opens again and Sunggyu turns his head to look at the newcomer. It’s another man but this one is wearing a dark suit and is also obviously older than the doctor from before. “I was informed that you’ve woken up. I’m quite happy. I really wanted to talk to you.”  
  
Sunggyu snorts. “Can’t say the same, sorry. Where am I? Who are you?”  
  
“Yes, yes. It’s only normal the be afraid and have questions.” The man says thoughtfully. He walks closer to the bed and looks down at Sunggyu. “I’m Lee Kwangsuk. You might have heard my name before.”  
  
Sunggyu pales. and the alpha smiles. “Ah, yes. You have heard it before. I hope only positive things come to your mind. Some people tell quite  _unflattering_  stories about me.”  
  
Of course he knows that name. Lee Kwangsuk is the president of the CENTER. He not only leads the institution but also works as a politician. He’s one of the biggest enemies of omega rights. A strong traditionalist alpha who wants to keep omegas obedient and groveling at his feet. Sunggyu hates him. He  _loathes_  that man. Kwangsuk stands for everything that omegas are afraid of. If the president of the CENTER is personally here, there is no doubt for Sunggyu where he is. What this means.  
  
 _They know._  Sunggyu hates the fact that he’s trembling.  
  
“Oh no, there’s no reason to be scared, child. Don’t be afraid.” The old man coos and strokes his cheek.  
  
Sunggyu turns his head away and sends him a glare. “Don’t touch me.”  
  
Kwangsuk clicks his tongue. “That’s not the way to talk to an alpha. But it’s okay...we will teach you. You’ve gone so long without help, without proper guidance. You must’ve been afraid but now everything will be better.”  
  
His stomach twists at the sickening sweet tone in his voice. Sunggyu spits into his face. “Fuck you. I don’t need you to teach me anything! Let me go! You have no right to hold me!”  
  
The alpha lets out a long sigh and grabs the tissue from his blazer’s pocket to wipe his face. His hand hits Sunggyu unprepared. The omega yelps in pain. The slap hurt a lot, thanks to the rings on Kwangsuk’s hand. The man quickly puts a smile back on his face. “You’re confused right now, but you  _will_  learn to respect an alpha. And I do believe we have all reason to keep you in custody. You’ve broken a lot of rules. Or maybe your parents forced you to break them?”  
  
“Leave my parents out of this!” He growls.  
  
“We will find out the truth in the next days. There will be a trial to decide your future fate soon, and don’t you worry, I’m sure the judge will make a good decision with your wellbeing taken into consideration. We want all omegas to be happy.” Sunggyu snorts but the alpha continues. “I’m actually impressed that you managed to hide yourself for so long, so I wanted to see you for myself. We can learn a lot from you to find more...confused and helpless omegas.”  
  
“I won’t help you, asshole.”  
  
“Oh, you will cooperate.” Kwangsuk smiles widely. “I’m thinking of training you myself. It’s been a while since I helped a wayward child like you.”  
  
Sunggyu clenches his fist. He wishes he could jump up from this bed and rip that damn man’s throat out. Every single word out of his mouth makes the omega want to throw up. Kwangsuk is sick and sadistic, just like the rumors said. Rough fingers grab his chin and force him to face the alpha again. The fingers painfully dig into his jaw. “I’d like to start training you immediately but not yet, my sweet. Not yet.”  
  
He glares at the older man. “If you think I’ll be your good, obedient, little omega whore, you’re wrong. I’d rather die than submit to you.”  
  
“Don’t be so overdramatic. By the end of the week, you’ll be begging for a knot, boy.” Kwangsuk lets go of him and walks away towards the door. Sunggyu can’t help but feel relieved that he’s leaving.  
  
“Oh, right.” The alpha stops at the door. “I’m so rude. You are probably wondering how you got here. It’s a quite funny story, actually. Somewhat of a coincidence, one could say. Are you curious?”  
  
Sunggyu is silent. Kwangsuk chuckles. “Originally, the plan was just to get rid of another annoying alpha supporting omega rights. You were an awfully good lawyer. Dangerously so. And then that journalist came and wanted to shout it out to the world. We can’t have people giving omegas the wrong ideas, you know. Omegas are not supposed to have lawyers. They are not supposed to win in court. Or even  _be_  lawyers. We had to get rid of the bad apples. You were supposed to be dead too, at least until we noticed what you are.”  
  
His eyes widen. Sunggyu feels cold hands clenching around his heart. “M-Myungsoo...you’ve killed him?”  
  
Kwangsuk shrugs. “Have we?  _Hm_ , who knows! Let’s just say your interview won’t be published anymore.”  
  
“You damn murderers!” He shouts in anger. “You can’t just kill off anyone against your policies! People will notice. You won’t get away-“  
  
“Mr. Kim.  _Sunggyu_.” A cold shiver runs down his spine. “I thought you’re an intelligent young man. Nothing leads back to us.”  
  
“I know. I  _know_  about it now! When I get out, I-“  
  
“And who will believe you? Do you have any evidence at all?” Kwangsuk smiles coldly. “You’ll be just another omega bitch begging for a knot.”  
  
Sunggyu violently pulls at his restraints. “I’m going to kill you!”  
  
“We’ll see about that. Now, where were we? You interrupted my story.” The alpha muses nonchalantly. “Ah, yes. You were supposed to be dead. Sweet, little Nana. Did you like her? The original plan was for her to seduce you and then let you drink the poison. The seduction part didn’t work out, obviously, because Nana is a stupid bitch who can’t do anything right.  _But_  you drank the poison.”  
  
The omega tries to think of anything strange that evening. They ate ramyun and she had prepared a glass of water for him too. Had the poison been in the food or in the water? How could she have betrayed him like that? “Shouldn’t I be dead if I drank the poison?”  
  
Kwangsuk makes a big gesture with his hands. “EXACTLY! The thing is, it was a special poison. One that is only effective against alphas. Omegas are immune to it. Imagine little Nana’s shock when you didn’t drop dead! She was so full of panic when she called us. The stupid girl thought she had done something wrong. You should’ve heard her annoying sobbing.”  
  
Sunggyu clenches his fists again. That’s how they  _coincidentally_  found out about his true status. Thirteen years of hiding and in the end, his omega instincts had cost him everything. The first mistake was to agree to Myungsoo’s interview. Then maybe the government hadn’t aimed to kill them. And the second mistake...he shouldn’t have trusted Nana. He smiles at his own stupidity. “She’s good at acting. What did she get as a reward?”  
  
Kwangsuk hums. “Well, we promised her freedom. The stories about her alpha are true, you know. We said we are going to break the bond and give her a new identity to start a new life somewhere. Maybe even give her a plane ticket to America if she does exceptionally well. She really believed she was going to get all that.”  
  
He leans back against the pillow and closes his eyes.  _Stupid Nana. Stupid, stupid Nana._  Stupid him for falling for her acting. She doomed them both. Sunggyu doesn’t need to ask to know that she didn’t get what she wanted. He’s afraid to ask because the answer might be worse than ‘she went back to her alpha’.  
  
Kwangsuk moves back to the door and knocks on it twice. “Maybe you will see her again someday.”  
  
The door swings open and he steps through it. “At the breeding farm.”  
  
Sunggyu’s stomach twists. Bile rises up in his throat. He retches and turns his head to the side. The vomit smells strongly and the acid fragrance makes him tear up again. Sunggyu turns his head to the other side and silently cries. He wishes the poison had just killed him off. Everything is better than this. He’s alone and his future seems to hold nothing but fear and abuse for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's going to happen? /le gasp/
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you liked it <3


	8. IMRPINT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look into woohyun's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait :) leave a kudos if you want. or a comment. you can also find me on AFF!

**[The day after Sunggyu’s capture in another part of the CENTER]**  
  
Woohyun has been looking for a particular omega for a long time and recently, his alpha husband Hoya was the one who found him. Hoya of all people ran into Woohyun’s omega! And their biggest surprise has been that Hoya reacted to the Sunggyu, _Woohyun’s_ omega. He imprinted on him and now Hoya is like Woohyun, inwardly going crazy from not being with their omega. It’s crazy and unbelievable. Woohyun hasn’t heard of imprinting happening between an omega and _two_ alphas. But at the same time, it doesn’t seem that strange and unbelievable that his omega is also meant for his husband. He’s the only person in the world Woohyun would ever share this with. When he was alone and hurt, Hoya had saved him.  
Just like he knows the boy he met when he was 11 is his omega, Woohyun also knew that Hoya was meant for him. It makes sense to him that his two most important persons have to love each other too. Days ago, Hoya told him that he met someone and felt _the spark_ , the imprint. The tender first tug that awakens the bond between an alpha and his omega. And when he told Woohyun that the person was called Kim Sunggyu, Woohyun just knew it was the right one this time. It had to be his omega. _Theirs_.  
  
Awful long hours of research later, he is now here, at this point, with Sunggyu’s file right in front of him. It was quite a struggle for him to find any information of Sunggyu’s whereabouts. Hoya had told him he’s a lawyer but Sunggyu’s apartment was empty when Woohyun went to it, and Sunggyu’s workplace couldn’t give Woohyun any information either. Sunggyu disappeared from the face of earth the day after Hoya met him. No traces left behind. The most confusing part was the fact that Kim Sunggyu was registered as an alpha in the CENTER’s database. But it was impossible. Alphas did not imprint on each other. They fall in love, like Woohyun and Hoya did, but they don’t imprint. An imprint is like a stamp on their soul that binds mates to each other for the rest of their lives.  
  
Woohyun stares at the file and grabs his phone. He dials his husband’s number.  
  
“I’ve found him, Hoya.” Woohyun wants to scream in excitement because his whole body is on fire with joy.  
  
Howon is quiet for a while before he understands. “ _Where_? Where is he, Woohyun?”  
  
He knows Hoya is just as worried as he is. Hoya had always been jealous of this stranger in Woohyun’s heart. Woohyun loves his husband but an equally big part of his heart belongs to the boy he met many years ago. Only the name Sunggyu had stayed with the alpha, Woohyun has never forgotten about him. But he’s no longer the only one yearning for Sunggyu. Ever since Hoya touched him in the courthouse, Woohyun’s husband has wanted to meet the lawyer again. So Woohyun had done his best to find the omega.  
  
Woohyun swallows down his excitement. “You know how he disappeared after you met him at the courthouse and then we couldn’t find any information on him anymore? The CENTER took him. He’s here. He’s here and I didn’t know-”  
  
“Shush, don’t blame yourself. The complex is pretty big. They keep the imprisoned omegas in the lowest levels, away from anyone else. You know that.” Hoya seeks to calm him down.  
  
Woohyun gnaws on his lower lip. “I know...It’s just...I should be informed of this but I’ve heard nothing. They’re keeping this a very well secured secret. But why? Maybe it has to do with him being registered as an alpha... What are they doing to him? Hoya, what if-”  
  
“Calm down, Hyun. I know you’ve been looking for him for many years, but please calm down. And tell me you didn’t do anything stupid. _Again_.”  
  
He rolls his eyes and scans the dark room. “Imighthavebrokenintomysuperiorsofficetolookforinformation.”  
  
“....come again?”  
  
“I might’ve broken into my superior’s office for information. There, I said it again! I don’t regret it because I found him Hoya. He’s here right under my nose but I’m such an idiot! What if they hurt him? You know how they can be to the omegas...” An invisible fist squeezes his heart and the tears start pricking his eyes. Woohyun cannot deal with the thought of someone bringing harm to his omega.  
  
“NAM WOOHYUN!”  
  
“SSSH! Quiet, Howon, or someone will hear-“  
  
“GET OUT OF THAT OFFICE FIRST!”  
  
Woohyun flinches but does as told. He dares one last look at Sunggyu’s file. His omega turned into such a handsome man. It doesn’t matter to Woohyun that Sunggyu is almost 30. He wants to cradle the omega in his arms and keep him safe from any danger for the rest of his life. He caresses the picture. “I’ll find a way to you, my mate. Our omega. We’ll save you.”  
  
The alpha puts the file away again and sneaks out of the office. Woohyun locks it again with the key. He needs to slip it back into his superior’s coat pocket again. “I’m out.”  
  
He hears Hoya sigh. “What if the security cameras caught you going in there?”  
  
Woohyun smiles. “I’ll talk to you at home. I love you, _Hoaegi_ ~”  
  
“I’m not a baby-“ Woohyun hangs up with an amused chuckle.  
  
His superior’s office has no cameras installed in it. Woohyun knows that much, so he could talk to Hoya without worrying, but out here? He has to be careful what he says because all the corridors are monitored. They capture sound and picture alike. He made sure no camera caught him on the way to the office, just like he’s now dodging them to get back to changing room. Most of the workers and doctors have gone home already but it’s not abnormal for one of them to leave this late. There’s a lot of work sometimes. Woohyun is sure that no one will ask him any questions on why he is still here.  
  
He slips into the changing room. There are no cameras here either. Woohyun is quite happy about that, also because it means no one is spying on them when they change. That would be too much intrusion on their privacy. He picks the lock of Dr. Po’s locker again and slips the key back into the pocket of his white lab coat. Woohyun closes the metal door once more and it locks with a quiet _click_.  
  
Just then the door to the changing room opens and Woohyun flinches slightly. He quickly turns away from the locker to head over to his own. “Ah, Dr. Nam. Still working?”  
  
Woohyun opens his locker with the right combination and glances at the newcomer. “Dr. Abel. Long day, wasn’t it?”  
  
The other doctor smiles. “Indeed, but if I spent one more minute in the lab today, I’ll go insane. Plus, I can’t wait to get home to my wife. She says Emma is already showing.”  
  
He looks back at his locker and starts changing his clothes. It’s a good way to hide his annoyed expression. “Emma is your omega, right?”  
  
“Yeah. She was a good purchase. Managed to knock her up when she came into heat. Now she’s carrying three. Those omegas are insane, aren’t they? Popping out so many pups at once.”  
  
Woohyun retches silently. He hates people who treat omega like cattle, breeding mares. Dr. Abel is the perfect example for an alpha who married a successful beta, only to _purchase_ an omega later, like a slave, because his wife is infertile. Emma is not a member of his family like Sunggyu will be for Woohyun and Hoya. She’s only there to give them babies. Children, that won’t ever be hers. She will probably be able to fulfill the role of a wet nurse but she won’t be their ‘mother’. Woohyun doesn’t doubt that she will be discarded after giving them enough children, possibly sent to a breeding farm if Dr. Abel doesn’t show mercy.  
  
He has to deal with a lot of people like that in the CENTER and Woohyun hates it, but he endures it for the bigger picture. Someday, he will overthrow this whole system from the inside. He is not alone in his anger and frustration.  
  
“That’s great.” Woohyun replies with a flat voice.  
  
A hand pats his shoulder. “Oh come on! Are you jealous? You have an alpha husband, right? When are you two getting an omega?”  
  
Woohyun shrugs the hand off and puts on his navy blue shirt. “We have our eyes on one.”  
  
He stuffs his work clothes into the locker and grabs his bag. Woohyun slams the door shut. “I have to go. Have a safe trip home and-“  
  
Woohyun stops at the door and turns to Dr. Abel again. “-maybe you should treat Emma more like a person. She’s not a machine. Unhappy omegas tend to miscarry.”  
  
No one wants a miscarriage. It could kill the omega and the government certainly doesn’t like dead omegas.  
  
Woohyun heads out of the building with mixed feelings. If things had been different in the past, he could be just like Dr. Abel now. If he hadn’t met Sunggyu in the doctor’s office 13 years ago and imprinted on the older boy... Woohyun shudders when he remembers the day his father wanted to make him into ‘a real man’, introduce him to the wonders of omega whores. He always called them whores. Woohyun hated it.  
  
But it was the day he remembered Sunggyu and found his purpose.  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Son, do you know what day we have today?” His father asks at the breakfast table.  
  
Woohyun pokes the fish on his plate. “It’s my birthday, sir.”  
  
“Your 16th’s birthday, Woohyun. You are officially a man from now on. About time you understand completely what it means to be an alpha.” His father says without looking at him. His voice is flat and neutral, devoid of any emotion or affection. He talks to Woohyun like he talks to his business associates.  
  
The boy continues to eat quietly. He can think of several scenarios on how this is going to end and none of them seem good, so Woohyun just stays silent. “Woohyun, answer me when I talk to you. Do you understand what I said?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Woohyun gives his father the reply he wants.  
  
“Good.”  
  
  
  
  
They head out later that day when it’s already dark outside. Despite it being his birthday, Woohyun had to attend all of his private lessons today, which includes horse riding, piano and fencing lessons. At least there was no school because it’s Sunday. Woohyun is anxious as he sits in the car with his father. The driver is taking them somewhere but Woohyun doesn’t know what their destination is. The silence in the car is suffocating him, but Woohyun knows better than to speak up and break the silence. At 16 he may count as an adult alpha in front of the law, but he is still under his father’s control.  
  
Woohyun isn’t sure how much time passes before the car comes to a halt. “Get out.”, his father says coldly.  
  
Not that his voice was ever warm to begin with. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Once he’s out of the car, he looks around in curiosity. Woohyun is no fool. He immediately knows where they are – the city’s darkest corner, the red light district. There are colorful signs everywhere, advertising the products on sale. There are barely dressed men and women dancing or sitting behind big glass windows, just waiting to be bought. Woohyun’s stomach twists. The scent of sex is thick in the air and it makes him dizzy. There is no doubt for him on why his father brought him here.  
  
A hand falls on his shoulder, big and heavy, weighing him down to this disgusting reality. “Not one of those cheap whores, Woohyun. Who knows what kinds of diseases they have?”  
  
His father leads him into a place with darkened windows. Woohyun can’t see inside but it’s surely nothing less than a whorehouse. A bulky man greets them at the door. He just gives Woohyun’s father a firm nod before they can enter. It’s dark inside of the building too. Lamps seem scarce. “This place is exclusive, Woohyun, and the best in town. They have the finest whores you can imagine.”  
  
The boy grimaces behind his father’s back. Woohyun doesn’t know how anyone can like this kind of thing, this environment. The smells are making him feel sick and the thought of buying someone for sex...it surely doesn’t turn him on. But he knows his father won’t let him go. He will get mad if Woohyun says he wants to leave. He has learned that being silent means getting beaten less.  
  
They walk down the slim corridor until they reach a bigger room. It’s filled with people. Some are sitting on couches in the dim, red lights and drinking alcohol. Other sits at the bar or in front of the small stages. They are all men with expensive suits, just like Woohyun’s father. The other people in the room, the servers, the dancers and other staff, are barely dressed. The only exception is the security, bulky guys in dark clothes. The “whores” of the place are men and women alike. Woohyun can tell that most are omegas but there’s a fair amount of betas too. Omegas that work here often never had a chance to say yes or no. Betas that land in the red light district are often here because of debts or because they can’t work anywhere else. But they had a choice. They came here voluntarily.  
  
“Mr. Nam, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” A silky voice greets them.  
  
Woohyun looks up and sees that a woman has approached them. She’s tall and dressed in a red dress that hugs her body perfectly. Woohyun can tell she’s not one of the ‘merchandise’. “I’m here for my son today. Ready a room and get me...mmmh...oh yes, what about the twins? It’s his first time, so I want this to be special.”  
  
She gives Woohyun a short look and smiles. “Of course. The twins are the best at their job. Your son can have your usual room. I’ll send them over.”  
  
The woman leaves them alone again and his father heads off somewhere else. Woohyun follows after him quietly. He’s not sure what he can do to stop this. Woohyun cannot sleep with those twins. Part of the reason is because they are what they are – paid lovers. The other part is because he’s never gotten...well, _ hard _. Woohyun had looked at a few magazines with naked men and women, but nothing had really excited him. He doubts it will be different this time, especially since the whole situation already makes him sick in his stomach. What is his father going to say if he can’t do what the older man expects him to do?_  
  
_“This is the room.” His father announces. He pushes the heavy door open and enters._  
  
_Woohyun feels another wave of nausea when he sees the room. The most harmless thing is probably the king-sized bed that’s only there for one purpose. The walls and cupboards are full with toys of all kinds. He isn’t even sure what some are for, but Woohyun recognizes cuffs, whips, collars, chains and butt plugs. Some look like they belong into a horror torture dungeon. He pales._  
  
_“Fath- Sir-“_  
  
_“Woohyun, whatever you want to say, just don’t.” The man interrupts him coldly. He fixates Woohyun with his cold eyes. “You better not disappoint me today. I’ve been lenient with you in the past-“_  
  
_Woohyun snorts inwardly. “-but this ends now. You are a Nam. An alpha. You will claim your birthright today and become a real man. We are the top class, Woohyun. We rule over everyone else. We take what we want, where and when we want. If you’re weak, the omegas will take advantage of you. They need a firm hand to understand their position in this world, which is by our feet. They’re meant to be our toys and nothing more. You will fuck and knot these two omegas or, I swear to God, you will not like the consequences.”_  
  
_The man storms outside and leaves Woohyun behind in the room. He swallows hard. His father has been trying to punch the whole ‘we are the best race and omegas are our bitches’ bullshit into his brain since Woohyun could remember. He doesn’t believe in it, though. Woohyun’s surrogate mother was an omega. His father purchased her because his alpha wife couldn’t get pregnant. They bought Lara and made her carry their child. Woohyun was - from a biological perspective - the child of his parents, but it was Lara who had carried him for almost 9 months. He doesn’t remember that part, naturally, but he had always felt closer to her than his real mother, who was as cold and cruel as his father. Lara was always kind to him. Although she wasn’t allowed to call him son and although they didn’t share genes, Woohyun loved her with his whole heart like a son loves his mother._  
  
_When his biological mother died of sickness about five years after his birth, Woohyun’s father blamed Lara for it. He spouted nonsense like Lara poisoning Woohyun’s mother and killing her. Woohyun told his father she would never do that and begged for Lara not to be punished, but his father didn’t hear his words. Lara was torn away from him and Woohyun never heard of her again. His father beat him for days because of his resistance and stubbornness. He kicked him for every tear he shed and told Woohyun all those lies about omegas being weak, lying bitches. But Woohyun never broke under the hits and kicks. He never stopped believing in Lara’s innocence. And little Woohyun knew that he never ever wanted to treat someone like his father treated her._  
  
_Someone enters the room and Woohyun looks at the newcomers. They are twins indeed, a man and a woman who are so much alike. They look older but not by much. Woohyun wonders how two people this young can end up in such a place. It breaks his heart. The two omegas smile at him though. They are used to this or good actors. Probably both. The woman approaches him while her brother closes the door._  
  
_“Who do you want to play with first, handsome?” She reaches out to stroke his cheek._  
  
_Woohyun turns his face away awkwardly. “I-I don’t know.”_  
  
_The man sneaks up behind him and blows against his ear. Woohyun yelps and stumbles away from him with red ears. The male omega chuckles. “You’re a cute one. So unlike your father.”_  
  
_His sister hums and strips of her thin dress. It was almost see-through anyways but Woohyun blushes and looks away. “Choa said he’s a virgin. Hasn’t knotted anyone yet.”_  
  
_“Don’t worry, little alpha. We will find out what you like. Don’t be afraid of telling us your urges. We’re here to please you.” The man purrs seductively._  
  
_He grabs Woohyun’s shoulder and turns him around. The young alpha is face with the sight of the female omega spread out wantonly on the bed. She smiles at him as she moves her fingers to pleasure herself. Woohyun is sure that it arouses a lot of her customers but he just feels pity when he looks at her. “Come here, boy. Come and fill me up. Don’t worry about getting me pregnant. We’re both barren.”_  
  
_A hand slips into his pants and grabs his cock. Anger fills him and Woohyun tears the man’s hand away. He pushes the omega and the male trips over his long legs before he falls to the floor. “Don’t touch me.”_  
  
_“He’s not even slightly hard, Angi. As soft as the pillows we sleep on at night. I don’t think he likes your cunt. He must like men more.” Her brother pulls of his short pants and throws them somewhere else._  
  
_Woohyun gives him a glare. “Stop.”_  
  
_He doesn’t stop and instead positions himself on his knees and elbows, ass high in the air. There’s a plug in his butt and the man pulls it out with a wanton moan. Slick oozes out and Woohyun turns away. He can’t do this. Even if he managed to turn off his brain and forget about his morals, Woohyun’s shaft is still soft. This doesn’t arouse him. His alpha is still inside of him, no reaction to the scent of arousal in the air. All of this is wrong in his eyes. This place is wrong, the people supporting and enjoying this are wrong, the twins are wrong._  
  
_Woohyun looks at them again. “You’re drugged.”_  
  
_When he really looks at them, he can see how foggy and unfocused their eyes are. They move with precision to seduce him but they are not moving out of free will. They have drugs in their system to make them horny and compliant. Woohyun finds the door to the bathroom and locks himself in it. He goes to the toilet and throws up. The young alpha slides to the floor. Screw whatever punishment his father has in mind. Woohyun cannot support this awful charade. He can’t have sex with either of the twins. His father can kill him if he wants._  
  
_He isn’t sure how much time passes before he hears voices coming from the other room. Woohyun can hear a woman’s voice and then the twins. There’s a knock on the door a moment later. “Your father isn’t back yet, young man, but I’d like to talk with you. I think it’s in both of our best interest that we talk.”_  
  
_Woohyun swallows but he stands up and opens the door. His father is indeed nowhere to be seen. The tall woman in the red dress stands in front of him. The twins are sitting on the bed, watching them with curious eyes. “I’m sorry...I can’t-“_  
  
_She nods. “So they told me. I’ve seen many fathers drag their sons here to learn the ropes. Many of them were like you. They hated this place and they didn’t like using someone for money. But let me tell you something, boy, they all gave in. They are alphas after all. When they see an omega in heat, a natural one or drug induced, they don’t just turn away. They don’t stay soft.”_  
  
_Woohyun lowers his head. “I just- I can’t get hard. It’s not them. Or this place. I mean, I hate it here, no offense-”_  
  
_“None taken.”_  
  
_“But I’ve tried it before...with magazines. I just popped my knot once when it appeared once and then...” Woohyun isn’t sure why he’s telling her all of that, but she’s a woman with a lot of experience. Maybe she knows what is wrong with him. “Maybe I’m infertile or something? Asexual?”_  
  
_The woman eyes him silently for a moment. “Tell me, boy, did you ever meet someone that made your heart race? Someone whose touch made your skin prickle like there’s lightning passing between the two of you? Someone who completed your world?”_  
  
_Woohyun looks at her. “You mean if I’ve ever had a crush on somebody? Well-“_  
  
_“No, boy!” She smacks his head and he growls in reply, but she doesn’t flinch. She has dealt with enough alphas. “Think about my question seriously. It doesn’t matter how long ago it was or how short the moment was. It’s important. I’m not talking about your dumb little crushes on classmates or idols on TV. I mean someone that set your soul on fire!”_  
  
_Her words light something inside of him. Suddenly, Woohyun sees himself in the waiting room of the doctor’s office again. There’s another boy with him, older than he. He sees himself grabbing the boy’s arm and then feels the spark. Like a lightning bolt-_  
  
_Woohyun’s eyes widen. He gasps and stares at her. “He- I-“_  
  
_She smiles. “There was someone, right? Boy, you’ve imprinted on an omega that’s why nothing else catches your interest. The chances are about one in a million to find the mate destined for you. But when you do...then you are tied together tightly. You sell your heart and soul to him, or her. You don’t get hard for others because your body only longs for one person.”_  
  
_Woohyun feels excitement, but also fear. “But what does this mean? I don’t know where he is...It was 13 years ago! I was 11- I had no clue about imprinting. My father never taught me about it.”_  
  
_“Because it’s more of a myth nowadays. A myth they want to bury. The CENTER pulls omegas out of their society with the test. One of the reasons is to prevent bonds like this one. Our government, all those alphas ruling us, they do not want alphas to imprint on omegas. To love and cherish them. It contradicts their policies, so they prevent it.” She swipes a hand through her dark locks. “We don’t have time for this and I’m not your school teacher, boy. You can look up everything else by yourself. Now we need to prevent your father from finding out about...this.”_  
  
_Her hands make a big gesture. “Angi. Tao. Get the knotting toys. Use them.”_  
  
_The two omegas move without a word of protest. Woohyun looks at the lady and she explains: “Your father might check to see if you’ve knotted them. The toys are meant to please omegas during their heats by simulating a real knotting. They will do a good job of covering your current inability to knot them.”_  
  
_The twins get settled and push the toys into themselves. Woohyun tries to turn away but she holds his head in place. “You will watch, Woohyun. This is your responsibility. They have to do this because you can’t.”_  
  
_Tears well up in his eyes. “Why are you doing this?”_  
  
_“Because your father will not only punish you if you fail to do this. Everything has a consequence, boy, and sometimes the results of your actions affect more than just yourself. I’m protecting my people. They don’t deserve to suffer for your selfish actions.”_  
  
_She forces him to watch as the twins fuck themselves with the toys until they are crying out loud in pleasure. Woohyun’s cock stays soft throughout it all. When they are done, she sends them to the shower. “You know what to do, you two. Leave some believable marks.”_  
  
_“And you-“ The woman turns to Woohyun. “-undress yourself and get under the blankets. Roll around, ruffle your hair, sweat, whatever you want, but you will do your part to make this believable. Remember that it’s not just your head on the chopping block.”_  
  
_Woohyun does as told, although with great shame. The blanket is sticky with the cum from the omegas but she insist the scent must stick to him. The wait until his father arrives stretches into an eternity. When he arrives, Woohyun’s father does exactly what the lady predicated. He inspects the twins thoroughly. The two of them really look like Woohyun had sex with them. There are scratch marks, hickeys and some bruises. Woohyun tries not to let it show how much everything disgusts him. When his father is content, he sends them away. He gives Woohyun a proud smile. “Good job, son. Do you want to stay a bit longer or go home?”_  
  
_The answer is obvious._


	9. TRIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu faces the trial and its aftermath

**[The day of the trial]  
**  
“Wake up.” A voice calls out to him and a rough hand pushes against his shoulder.  
  
Sunggyu groans and stirs awake. He doesn’t want to move, honestly. Every bone in his body hurts like hell. It makes him wish that he had died in his sleep – or during the torture – but Sunggyu knows he’s still alive. Painfully much. A hand connects harshly with his head and a whimper escapes the omega’s lips.  
  
“I SAID WAKE UP, OMEGA!”  
  
“Maybe he needs another round in the Blue Room.” Another voice says with a light chuckle. He knows that one from his nightmares.  
  
Sunggyu opens his eyes quickly and glares at Kwangsuk. He’s standing behind a big, bulky guy. The omega knows he has a name, but it’s buried beneath all those bad memories of yesterday. Looking at Kwangsuk brings all the horrors back. They make him tremble in fear and Sunggyu hates every second of it. He hates looking this weak in front of that man.  
  
God knows he tried not to break.  
_  
  
  
  
  
Ever since their first meeting, Kwangsuk has been tormenting him, together with a doctor and two other guys. On the first day, they start with an awful lot of examinations. They handle him without any shred of respect for his privacy. No one tells him what they are doing and why. They just do it because they can. Sunggyu tries to keep them from pushing their instruments and hands everywhere they want, but his tries are futile. He wants to cry in shame but manages to glare at them instead. Sunggyu still feels strong and confident at that point. They can take his clothes and privacy away, but not his mind and free will.  
  
The next day, there is an interrogation. They always ask the same questions again and again. (“How did you trick the test in school?” – “Why did you hide?” – “Who has helped you hiding? Give us a name!”) When they notice he is stubborn and not going to answer, they stop asking questions. That is when the torture starts. Sunggyu knows it is illegal what they are doing to him, but of what importance is that? There is no one he can talk to about this injustice. None of this will ever leave the CENTER – or this room. Sunggyu feels like a prisoner of war. They use everything on him: electricity, water, heat or cold, harsh beating (but never to his face) and psychological attacks to weaken his mind.  
  
Sunggyu gasps for air as his head gets pulled out of the water again. His heart hammers against his ribs. He’s not sure if it’s water or tears running down his face. Hours ago, he would’ve glared at Kwangsuk, but now Sunggyu is feeling utterly exhausted.  
  
Harsh fingers curl into his locks and pull at them to make him look up. “You will obey, omega.”  
  
His head gets pushed into the water again. Deeper and deeper he drowns. Sunggyu can’t hold his breath for long anymore. He squirms, always uselessly tries to escape but there’s a hand in his nape keeping him down. The omega trashes around as he runs out of air once again. The thought of letting go crosses his mind; to just stop fighting and float into the nothingness. At least no one will be able to hurt him anymore.  
  
Just as Sunggyu grows weak, his tormentor pulls him out of the water again. His bare body hits the cold floor hard and then a boot hits his stomach. Bile rises up in his throat and Sunggyu throws up. The sour acid burns his dry throat. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate or drank something. His limbs are weak and his mind is just as exhausted. Sunggyu has lost his will to fight, though he’s stubborn enough not to submit to the alpha.  
  
“Omega, on your knees.”  
  
“No...” He mutters weakly.  
  
“Why do you keep fighting against your nature, omega?”  
  
“I have a name...” When was the last time someone said it? Sunggyu is sure it’s just his second day here, but it feels like today lasted a month.  
  
“I look forward to tomorrow. I’ll ask the judge to give you the maximum sentence. Life sentence at a breeding farm, they’ll beat your stubbornness out of you and pump you fill with pups, as it should be. Maybe I’ll drop by to fuck you too.”  
  
There’s nothing in his stomach left, but Sunggyu throws up anyways.  
  
  
  
  
_ “Stop daydreaming and put these on!” The bouncer guy snarls and throws a set of white clothes at him.  
  
Sunggyu grabs them weakly and puts the pants, shirt and jacket on. He knows that outfit from some of his trials as a lawyer. Omegas in detention of the CENTER wear this, at least whenever they go outside. The clothes are ugly and make his skin itch, but it is way better than leaving in his current state – naked and with obvious bruises covering his skin.  
  
Kwangsuk smirks. “Don’t get too used to wearing clothes. I’d love to make you go naked, you know. Put a pretty collar on you and drag you there on all four by a leash.”  
  
The omega wishes he still had the energy to throw up right in his damn face. The image of such a humiliation makes his face burn in shame. Sunggyu is glad that the law at least allows him this last dignity of covering himself outside of his prison. Maybe it will be the last time he’s wearing anything at all. He knows enough about breeding farms to have no illusion of wearing clothes there.  
  
Once he’s done dressing, they cuff his hands. Then they grab him roughly and pull him up. Sunggyu sways when his knees buckle. He thought the pain was bad lying down, but it is indefinitely worse standing up. He’s too weak to even stand, let alone walk. His captors don’t care much, though. The bouncer guy drags him forward mercilessly and all Sunggyu can do is stumble at every step. He can’t help but feel like he’s walking straight to his death. A life sentence at the breeding farm equals a death sentence in his eyes. In probably _any_ omega’s eyes. He wanted to be a lawyer who can abolish these awful places, but now they are going to put him in one and no one will ever see him again. He’ll give them pups and then they’ll take them away until there was nothing left to take anymore. And then they’ll take his life - a small mercy. _Mom...Dad...are you okay? What did they do to you? They won’t tell me..._  
  
_  
  
  
  
_ Sunggyu gets pushed on a wooden bench when they enter the courtroom. He gets locked in is little ‘stall’. Metal planks surround him from all sides to prevent an escape. Not that he is going to try one in his weak state. Sunggyu is happy for the support because he can’t fall over now. His empty stomach is growling and his injuries are burning, but the omega tries to stay awake to listen to the trial. If it can even be called a trial when there’s no one to defend him. But he wants to be conscious at least when they bring down their so-called “justice” on him.  
  
“Quiet down!” The judge calls and everyone starts to sit down. There are some people in the audience and Sunggyu’s ears burn in shame. He’s afraid to look and see someone he knows.  
  
“We’re here to talk about case OR4028 today. The accused omega is Kim Sunggyu, 29.” The judge states calmly. “Prosecutor?”  
  
The prosecutor is a tall woman about Sunggyu’s age. Sunggyu hasn’t seen her before, but that just means she is very good and only used in special cases. He also knows that a female prosecutor means trouble for male omegas like him. The females of their society have never quite liked the fact that many of them lost the ability to get pregnant but male omegas could. Many disliked them and treated them worse than dirt. As if the male omegas had stolen their wombs. Sunggyu doesn’t know her, but he doubts that she is an omega lover.  
  
“The defendant is accused of breaking just about every law for omegas out there. To list them all would take more than a day. He tricked the test as a child with malicious intent to hide his true gender. His intentions are clear in the way he’s hidden himself for 13 years. For thirteen years, ladies and gentleman, this man lied to us and laughed at us behind our backs. He’s given our country zero pups, although it should be his duty and happiness to serve the government with his womb. Ladies and gentleman, this once again shows that we cannot let omegas walk free, unregistered and following their own will. They will lie to us and hide. They’ll get confused of what their true purpose in this world is. They’re creatures of weak will, easily losing their way because they are afraid. It needs us to guide them. They need a hand to help them through this confusing world. A strong and steady hand.”  
  
Sunggyu hears an awful lot of agreement from the present alphas. He grimaces in his spot. Malicious intent? It isn’t his fault that they registered him as an alpha. For years, he believed the letter to be true, that he was an alpha. All because of their mistake. But when he decided to hide, he hadn’t been confused or anything. Sunggyu had just wanted to have a life. To be his own person. But those people don’t understand that. Omegas are not allowed to be their own person. They are not allowed to think for themselves, because they are “weak” and “controlled by their instincts”.  
  
Bullshit.  
  
“I don’t think it is possible to integrate this omega back into society. There is danger of him escaping or possibly harming others. He owes the state pups for all those years he’s hidden. That’s why we think a breeding farm will be the best place for him to compensate for all those years. They are trained in helping wayward omegas.” The prosecutor continues her speech.  
  
Sunggyu sends her a weak glare. He glances at the judge. He can’t deny that he’s scared. Just like that they are going to send him to his biggest nightmare. He fights the tears welling up in his eyes. He wishes that he could at least see his parents one more time. Sunggyu just wants to know they are safe.  
  
“I shall now announce my verdict-“  
  
Suddenly, a door opens behind the judge. A man steps through it and comes closer to whisper something into the judge’s ear. The older alpha listens attentively. Everyone is quiet in the room, probably wondering just as much as Sunggyu what is going on. The judge’s face darkens shortly and then he nods. The man steps back and disappears through the door again.  
  
The judge’s wooden hammer hits the plate after a moment of silence. The sound makes Sunggyu flinch. Cold eyes focus on him. “Kim Sunggyu, you are found guilty by this court in all charges. You’ll be sent to an omega correction facility and the MoP will assign an alpha to you within the next 3 months. Should you be found guilty of breaking another omega law in the future, you’ll be sent straight to a breeding farm.”  
  
Murmurs fill the room. Everyone is as surprised as Sunggyu is. It’s a bad sentence but it’s not what he – or anyone else – expected. Kwangsuk seems to be surprised the most. He’s angry. _Seething_. He stands up with a red face. “What’s the meaning of this? He was supposed to get a life sentence at a breeding farm!”  
  
“Things have changed, Mr. Lee.”  
  
“But we’ve talked about this! You’ve agreed-“  
  
“There are people more powerful than you out there, Mr. Lee. And they have decided this is for the best.” It’s astonishing to Sunggyu how open the judge and Kwangsuk can talk about something that’s pretty much bribing out loud. But someone more powerful than Lee Kwangsuk? He can only make wild guesses, but that person needs to be in a powerful position in the government at least. Why is someone like that interested in Sunggyu’s case? Why reduce his sentence? Not that a ‘correction facility’ sounds that much better. It won’t be any different than what he experienced yesterday.  
  
He stares at his cuffed hands and blends out anything else the judge says. Thirteen years of hiding but it all comes down to one mistake.  
  
Sunggyu flinches when hands suddenly pull him up again. He’s not sure for how long he’s stared at his hands. Time passes weirdly when you feel like you’re about to faint. They drag him out of the courtroom like an annoying piece of luggage. Sunggyu is only kept standing but the hands grabbing his arms left and right. He groans when they suddenly stop walking.  
  
“Mr. Lee, I’m afraid you cannot take him with you again.”  
  
“What’s the meaning of this?!”  
  
“He’s no longer in the care of the CENTER. The MoP has assigned a family to him.”  
  
“What? The trial just ended! He hasn’t even gotten the proper training yet.” Kwangsuk snarls. “He needs to be disciplined before he can-“  
  
“Mr. Lee. We are not going to discuss this with you. This a direct order from above. Mr. Nam asks you to cooperate in this case.”  
  
Sunggyu glances up weakly just in time to see Kwangsuk pale. The alpha clenches his fists. “Mr. Nam?”  
  
An envelope is handed over to Kwangsuk and the man reads the letter inside quickly. Then he crumbles it with his fingers. He looks at Sunggyu with hatred. “Let him go. We’re leaving.”  
  
The hands on his arms disappear and Sunggyu’s legs give in immediately. He prepares himself for the impact but it doesn’t happen. Strong arms catch him from behind. He’s pulled against someone’s chest and the omega struggles weakly. A hand comes to his head and strokes his hair softly. “ _Ssh_ now. I’ve got you.”  
  
Sunggyu stills when the man’s scent enters his nostrils. Something about the scent makes him feel strangely...safe. His struggles die down completely and he sinks into the alpha’s warmth. Sunggyu knows for sure it’s an alpha. The hand keeps stroking his hair, gently and slowly. “Yes, that’s it. You don’t have to worry.”  
  
He lets out a weak noise when the man lifts him up with an arm beneath Sunggyu’s legs. He’s not even small or light, but the stranger picks him up without a problem. It’s a stranger for sure, but somehow he doesn’t feel like one. Sunggyu has no idea why he’s so calm about being carried somewhere. His eyelids are too heavy to open, no matter how hard he tries. Maybe they gave him something without him noticing? Or his body had just shut down finally.  
  
When they leave the building, cold air attacks him cruelly. Sunggyu wheezes and curls deeper into the warmth of the other man. A chuckle tickles his ear. “We’re almost at the car.”  
  
He hears a soft click after a few steps and then the alpha puts him into the backseat of a car. The other man lets go of him and closes the door softly. Sunggyu makes another try to open his eyes but he only manages to blink slowly. A whimper is sitting in his throat because the alpha isn’t holding him anymore, but Sunggyu holds it in. The car door on the other side opens and then a body slides into the seat next to him.  
  
“Jacob, please drive back to my house.”  
  
“Young master, your father has asked me to remind you of the terms of your agreement. He has helped you to get the omega as promised. If you go back on your promise, your father will have the omega removed just as quickly as he got him for you.”  
  
The man next to Sunggyu swallows hard. His hand touches the omega’s back and rubs it gently. “I’ll keep my end of the bargain. Tell my father that. Now get us home please.”  
  
Sunggyu feels the car moving. He groans weakly. Wherever they are going, it’s not _his_ home. He licks his dry lips. “Let me...go.”  
  
The hand on his back stops moving. “I wish I could, but those people would hurt you. No one will hurt you where we are going, I promise. You can trust me. Sleep, Sunggyu.”  
  
He fights against the exhaustion but it’s a battle he cannot win, especially with the way the stranger calms him. Sunggyu’s mind doubts his words, doubts that he can trust him, but his body just relaxes and his heart slows down. His heart tells him that he’s safe. And so he falls asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**[Woohyun]**  
  
The alpha knows he’s made a pact with the devil. His father will definitely insist that Woohyun keeps all terms of the contract. But no matter how dangerous this pact is, he had to do it. Without his father’s influence as a high-ranking official in the government, it would’ve been impossible to free Sunggyu so quickly. They had to be quick, though. Otherwise the judge would have followed his initial order to give Sunggyu a life sentence at a breeding farm. To think of his – _their_ – omega being used like that...Woohyun would not be able to live with that thought. It’s a dangerous gamble to deal with his father, the person he had sworn to never talk to again. But when he looks at Sunggyu slumped against the car door, Woohyun knows it was the right decision.  
  
It breaks his heart how weak the omega looks. He has dark rings beneath his eyes. Woohyun was at the trial and he knows Sunggyu was barely able to walk into the courthouse on his own two feet. He wasn’t able to see the omega at the CENTER, but Woohyun has no doubts there are injuries hidden beneath the clothes Sunggyu’s wearing. He’s working at the CENTER as a doctor to help omegas like Sunggyu, but Kwangsuk made sure no one but he had rights to visit Sunggyu. Woohyun knows the president of the CENTER all too well. He is a cruel alpha who sticks to traditions – much like Woohyun’s father.  
  
He runs his fingers through the omega’s dark locks. They are soft to the touch and he smiles longingly. He’s been looking forward to meeting Sunggyu again for so long. Does the older man still remember him? Did he ever look for Woohyun or did he not know about the imprint? Woohyun has imagined this moment so many times, but never like this. He doesn’t want Sunggyu to be afraid of him. He never wanted to _force_ the omega into living with them. Now Sunggyu will have no other choice. He won’t be allowed to leave. The second Woohyun or Hoya messes up, the CENTER will take Sunggyu away from them.  
  
The alpha jumps slightly when the car stops. “We’re here, young master.”  
  
Woohyun gives the driver a short nod. He gets out of the car and moves around it to open the other side. He is careful not to wake Sunggyu as he pulls him out. “Woohyun!”  
  
He glances over his shoulder and sees Hoya running towards him. The younger alpha helps him with Sunggyu. “I can’t believe you did something so stupid.”  
  
Woohyun shrugs. “I got him, don’t I? Would you rather see him at a breeding farm?”  
  
Howon growls deeply in reply. They carry the unconscious omega into the house and bring Sunggyu to the guest room. The alphas put him down on the bed and look at him silently for a moment. Hoya brushes his fingers over the omega’s fringe. “He looks tired.”  
  
“He was under Kwangsuk’s _care_ for two days. Just thinking about what he’s possibly done makes me want to rip his head off.” Woohyun feels a bit jealous when Hoya touches the omega softly like that, but he’s not sure if he’s jealous of Hoya or Sunggyu.  
  
His husband steps closer and wraps his arms around Woohyun’s waist. The older alpha hums and hugs Hoya back. “He’s going to hate us.”  
  
“No, Woohyun, he won’t. It might be hard at first, but he will come around. This isn’t a one-sided thing. He’s _ours_ and we are _his_. I don’t know why there are three of us, but we’re meant to be one family.” Hoya whispers gently.  
  
Woohyun sees the omega frown in his sleep. Is it fear or anger? Either way, the sight crushes his heart. He doesn’t ever want to see Sunggyu unhappy again. He’s finally found him and now Woohyun is never going to let anything bad happen to the omega anymore. It doesn’t matter if Sunggyu rejects them; if he doesn’t want their pups. After all, there must be a reason for hiding himself for such a long time. But whatever Sunggyu decides to do, Woohyun will find a way to protect him. Together with Hoya.  
  
“Let’s let him sleep for now. He looks like he can use it. Why don’t you prepare him a nice meal for when he wakes up? No one can resist your cooking, Hyun.” The younger alpha pulls him out of the room.  
  
Woohyun smiles shortly. “You’re right. I’m the best cook in town. Maybe even in the country!”  
  
“Now, don’t get cocky.” Hoya scolds him playfully.  
  
They head to the kitchen together and Woohyun looks through the fridge, trying to decide on a dish to cook. He has no idea what kind of food Sunggyu likes. Hoya is leaning against the doorframe behind him, his arms crossed. “What did you promise your dad to get him to do you this favor? I know he wouldn’t do it for free.”  
  
Woohyun sucks his lower lip between his teeth and gnaws on it. “Let’s not worry about this now, hm? It will be alright, Howon.”  
  
“You never call me Howon, except for when you’re worried or scared.” His husband says calmly. “What did he ask for?”  
  
“My father is plenty of happy that I’m finally getting an _‘omega bitch’_ to father heirs. You know how much he hated the fact that I refused to take an omega in for breeding. When he found out about the imprint, he was furious. I’m sure you remember that.” Hoya scoffs. “So now that I’m finally _overcoming my sappy weakness_ and _becoming a real alpha_ , my father is over the moon. Don’t worry.”  
  
The younger alpha’s eyes narrow down at him. “There’s more to this. He’s asked you for something. But fine, don’t tell me now. I’m going to head to the living room to see what’s in the bag they gave you. You know, that _‘omega starter’_ pack. Fun, fun, fun.”  
  
He watches Hoya leave with a heavy heart. Woohyun knows his husband is slightly hurt because Woohyun isn’t telling him the whole truth. He’s not ready yet. They can think about today’s consequences later. Still, he doesn’t like arguing with Hoya. The younger alpha has been by his side for 6 years. Howon has always stuck with him, supported him through all hardships. Ever since that day at the brothel, Woohyun had lost faith in ever finding happiness with anyone other than his omega. But Hoya has been special since the day they met. He isn’t sure if what he and Hoya have is the same bond as between him and Sunggyu, but it doesn’t matter. They love each other; know each other on a level most lovers will never do. Between Sunggyu and him (or Hoya and Sunggyu) the bond had been like a spark, an instantaneous connection. Between Hoya and him, the connection has developed over time. His father always told Woohyun to marry an alpha, but he didn’t marry Hoya just because of that. Their relationship is built on trust and love.  
  
Someday, he hopes, Sunggyu will trust and love them too. He’s under no illusion that the beginning will be easy. They do have the invisible bond between them, but it’s not like they can snap their fingers and Sunggyu magically loves them. Things take time.  
  
“ _God_ ” He hears Hoya groan in the living room. “I know what I’m going to wipe my ass with the next few weeks.”  
  
Woohyun lifts his eyebrows and smiles in amusement. “Yeah?”  
  
“They gave us a copy of ‘ _999 ways to discipline your omega’_. That’s 2300 pages worth of toilet paper.”


	10. CONFUSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu wakes up in his new home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i'm sorry :c i accidentally skipped a chapter last time i updated. the order is IMPRINT (which was missing before) -> TRIAL -> and now CONFUSION
> 
> (i was confused (;D) when i was a chapter short just now haha)
> 
> comments are welcome!

Sunggyu sits up with a choked scream. His eyes scan the room wildly. Where is he? It’s not his cell in the CENTER for sure. Panic squeezes his heart roughly. His fingers clench the blanket covering his body. _What happened before you lost consciousness? Think hard! Come on, brain!_ Memories flood his mind; pictures and word snippets. The trial, the verdict, the CENTER guards dragging him out-  
  
_  
“Things have changed, Mr. Lee.”_

  
  
_“He’s no longer in the care of the CENTER. The MoP has assigned a family to him.”_

  
  
_“I’ve got you.”_

  
  
_“Sleep, Sunggyu.”_

  
  
The omega gasps. He pushes the blanket off his body and flinches shortly because the hasty movement makes his injuries hurt. Sunggyu grits his teeth in pain. He grimaces but gets out of the bed. His legs are still a little weak but he manages a few steps to the next wall. _This is not the CENTER...Someone has bought me, not just an alpha – a family._ Sunggyu knows what that means. He’s been kidnapped – “purchased” – by some alpha-beta couple to carry their children for them. And probably to clean the house and everything else too. Maybe even to be some stupid, brainless cockwarmer. No, not with him. _I need to get out of here...maybe I can make it to Rémy’s office. Or did they catch him too? Where am I anyways? Shit..._  
  
Sunggyu stumbles over to the window. He grabs the handle and tries to turn it to open the window, but it isn’t budging one bit. His eyes spot the keyhole in the handle and he curses quietly. Of course his kidnappers would prevent their “ _precious goods”_ from running away. Sunggyu hits the window glass with his palms out of frustration. Maybe he can destroy it with something heavy?  
  
Just then the door to the room bursts open. He jumps and turns around, pressing his back against the wall. In the doorframe is a man who, Sunggyu guesses, is in his mid-twenties. He seems smaller than Sunggyu but the omega knows it’s an alpha. He could try to fight him, but the alpha looks strong enough to keep him down easily despite their difference in height.  
  
The stranger raises his palms in what seems to be a pacific gesture. “Calm down. I know you just woke up in a foreign room and the trial must’ve scared you, but we are not going to hurt you, ever.”  
  
He doesn’t step closer but Sunggyu still feels scared. He has himself under control, but his instincts really are a bitch in such situations. The omega looks closer at the stranger’s face and he frowns shortly. A picture flashes through his mind and his eyes widen. “YOU!”  
  
Sunggyu knows he’s seen the other man before. It was on the day of Nana’s first trial that he ran into the policeman. Anger blinds him. He clenches his fist and straightens himself. “Were you in on this then? Did you plot this together with Nana and the CENTER? To get me to be your little bitch?”  
  
The younger man frowns and takes a step towards him. “I’m-“  
  
He grabs the first thing his hands can find – which happens to be the little flower pot on the windowsill – and throws it at the alpha. The younger man dodges it with ease but the pot shatters against the wall. The alpha narrows his eyes at Sunggyu and storms towards him. He panics and runs to the bed, grabbing the glass on the bedside table and also throwing it to stop the angry alpha. It misses by far because his hand is shaking and only further aggravates the other man. The stranger comes around the bed to grab him and Sunggyu quickly jumps onto the bed to dodge him. A hand closes around his ankle, though, and he falls down onto the bed.  
  
Sunggyu kicks his legs to get free. “Let me go!”  
  
“Not before you calm down-“ His free foot connects with something and Sunggyu hears a pained groan.  
  
The grip on his ankle weakens and the omega pulls his legs free. He scrambles off the bed and to the door, but another body blocks the way just as he reaches it. Sunggyu crashes into a firm chest and arms close around him. He panics again and thrashes around, trying to get free. “Hoya! Why did you scare him?”  
  
“I didn’t! He kept throwing things at me and I wanted to stop him from destroying the rest of our furniture.”  
  
Sunggyu whines in frustration because the arms around him just aren’t budging. It sounds weak and pathetic to his ears. One of his captor’s hands settles on the back of his head and holds him still. “ _Sssh_ , stop fighting before you hurt yourself. You know I won’t hurt you. If you push the panic aside and concentrate for a moment – if you just use your senses for a second – you will know I’m not lying. Breathe in slowly and breathe out again. In and out. In and out...”  
  
The omega whimpers in distress but he can feel the voice somewhat calming him down. The voice is strangely soothing and familiar. It’s like his body and mind recognize it. Sunggyu feels his heart slow down and his breathing settling. He breathes in when the alpha says so and then lets go of the air again. His lungs fill with a nice scent, musky and somewhat sweet.  
  
“That’s it. In and out.” The gentle voice tells him.  
  
He feels safe indeed, but Sunggyu is scared because he doesn’t quite understand it. Sunggyu knows it’s not a reaction an omega has around any alpha. He’s scented a lot of them in his work and most scents had been unpleasant or neutral. Some had been frightening. This scent reminded him of home somehow; it smelled like safety.  
  
“See, Hoya? As long as you’re calm, he’s calm too. I could feel your angry aura at the bottom of the stairs. He’s not an alpha, you clumsy oaf.” The warm voice scolds the other alpha in the room. Sunggyu feels a flash of fear when he remembers the angry man. The hand in his hair moves to stroke his head. “ _Ssh_ , he didn’t mean it. He just wanted to prevent you from hurting yourself.”  
  
He huffs weakly. Why does this feel so familiar? Why does the other man’s touch feel so nice? Sunggyu can’t will his body to move. He doesn’t want to. There’s an itching, hot feeling on his left upper arm that he can’t explain. “Can I let go without you trying to run away again? You’re not a prisoner here, but there are things we need to talk about. If you still want to leave afterwards, I promise we’ll find a way together, _hm_?”  
  
Sunggyu hesitates for a traitorous second because the thought of losing the other man’s touch makes his heart hurt. He nods slowly. The arms around him loosen and disappear. Sunggyu takes a step back and looks at the other man properly. The face isn’t one he recognizes, but there’s a hint of familiarity, just like it was with his scent. His hair is dashing blonde, while the other alpha has dark hair. The omega glances behind himself shortly and sees the second alpha sitting on the bed, a tissue pressed against his nose to suck in the blood. Sunggyu feels a flash of guilt and quickly looks away when their eyes meet. The kind man smiles at him and Sunggyu’s heart flutters.  
  
“You must be confused. I’m guessing that you don’t remember me. Well, I can’t blame you. I mean- you’ve changed a lot as well.” The young alpha rumbles and he nervously scratches the back of his neck.  
  
“We’ve...met?” Sunggyu tries to remember. The scene from after his trial comes to his mind. “You- you were there after the trial.”  
  
The alpha seems disappointed for a second but he nods. “I brought you home in the car.”  
  
“You...bought me.” He says almost flatly.  
  
Now Sunggyu is sure he sees sadness in those dark eyes. “I had to. It was the only way to get you out of the CENTER. Away from Kwangsuk and his lackeys. I couldn’t let them continue hurting you for their perverse pleasure.”  
  
He smiles weakly. “So I should thank you for saving me, huh? How to show my gratefulness...should I suck your cock?”  
  
The other man looks appalled. There’s a low growl behind Sunggyu. He turns his head shortly to glare at the second alpha but it comes out meekly. “You should thank us indeed, but that is not the kind of gratitude we are looking for. Would you rather be back at the CENTER with those assholes?”  
  
“Is that a threat?” Sunggyu asks the injured alpha challengingly.  
  
The blonde alpha sighs shortly. “We won’t ever return you to that place. You’re safe here, Sunggyu. Please, can we sit down and talk calmly? I’m sure you are very hungry. I’ve prepared dinner for us downstairs. We’ll just eat and talk, okay? Like civilized people.”  
  
He hesitates but Sunggyu has to admit that he’s very hungry. They didn’t feed him at the CENTER. He purses his lips but nods. For now he’s going to trust the blonde alpha. Not the dark-haired one, though, Sunggyu was still wary of that one. “Okay, fine, let’s go downstairs. I’m Woohyun by the way. Nam Woohyun. The grumpy one is Lee Howon, my husband. I think you remember meeting him at the courthouse before and no, he was not involved with your kidnapping by the CENTER. If he had known about it beforehand, believe me he would’ve stopped them.”  
  
Lee Howon, _right_. Sunggyu remembers the name now that Woohyun says it out loud. He had forgotten it in his panic. Woohyun steps through the door and looks at him once more before walking ahead. The omega follows hesitantly and he hears the bed creak when Howon stands up to follow as well. Sunggyu takes in everything on their way downstairs. Every detail can be important for his escape. Woohyun glances over his shoulder as they head down the stairs. “Do you like the house? We bought it a few months ago.”  
  
Sunggyu has to admit their home looks nice. The colors for the walls are warm and every little detail in the corridors seems to add to the feeling of being home. There are paintings on the walls, but also framed photos. Mostly with the two alphas in them. Although most alphas marry a beta (because that way no one will threaten their authority in the household), unions between two alphas do happen often enough. It wasn’t usual until the betas started losing their ability to bear children. Now it doesn’t really matter anymore who they marry when both alphas and betas are barren. No one marries an omega anyways.  
  
They reach the bottom of the stairs and Woohyun leads the way to the kitchen. Sunggyu’s heart races in anxiousness. A part of him is afraid that there is no dinner waiting for him but some sick alpha disciplining dungeon for omegas. He’s heard and seen a lot of things in his job. But their final destination is a brightly colored kitchen with mostly white furniture. The omega likes it a lot, though white things get dirty very quickly, but it is the kind of kitchen he’d like to have too. Everything looks pretty clean and Sunggyu shortly wonders who’s keeping everything so clean. Surely not those two. Will they expect him to clean all of this from now on?  
  
“Sit down.” Woohyun tells him and points at one of the chairs. There’s one plate on his side of the table and two on the other. “We haven’t eaten yet either. Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned or anything.”  
  
Howon moves past him and sits down first. Sunggyu hesitantly takes his seat and looks at the dish. It looks like bulgogi and it smells surprisingly delicious. “You’ve cooked this?”  
  
The blonde alpha nods with a smile on his lips. “I hope you like it. Eat as much as you want. I’ve prepared a lot!”  
  
Sunggyu looks at the food. His stomach is growling but he still hesitates. Last time he ate with a stranger, that person poisoned him and then he was kidnapped by the CENTER. Those two probably didn’t buy him to bring him back to that place, but maybe there is a sedative in the dish to make him subdued. Some alphas like their slaves quiet and obedient. He hears a huff and looks up again. Two chopsticks grab a piece of meat from his plate and the dark-haired alpha puts it into his mouth.  
  
Howon chews and swallows it. “See? Not poisoned.”  
  
Sunggyu stares at him and the alpha clears his throat awkwardly. “Eat it before it’s cold.”  
  
Woohyun chuckles and leans over to kiss the other man’s cheek. The omega feels a sudden flash of jealousy and he looks away quickly. _What was that? Jealousy? Why would I be jealous?_ Sunggyu reluctantly grabs the chopsticks and starts eating to busy his mind with something else. Even if there are drugs in it, at least he will be able to quench his hunger. He needs strength if he wants to flee. The omega tries a piece of meat and his eyes widen at the taste. He grabs a leaf of lettuce and another piece of meat. He adds a piece of kimchi and wraps everything up, before putting it into his mouth. Sunggyu doesn’t know if it’s because he hasn’t eaten for a while, but that’s the best bulgogi he’s ever eaten. He gulps down one piece of meat after another.  
  
The blonde alpha laughs at his reaction. “You like it, I guess.”  
  
He blushes and slows down. “I-It’s good.”  
  
Woohyun seems genuinely pleased. “I’m happy! Dig in, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu nods. He doesn’t care anymore if it’s poisoned or not. He just keeps on eating to fill the hole in his stomach. The meat is seasoned absolutely perfect and he could keep eating it for hours. He’ absorbed in the food that he doesn’t even notice the two alphas watching him fondly or how they give him their own meat when the frying pan is empty. If he had looked up even once, he would’ve noticed how they didn’t eat much because of him.  
  
The omega sinks back into his chair when his plate is empty. He feels like his stomach has grown triple the size. Sunggyu is satiated and he feels completely content. Full, warm and sort of tired. “Do you want to sleep again?”  
  
He glances at the blonde alpha and suddenly remembers his situation again. The wariness returns. Sunggyu swallows and sits up straight as he shakes his head. “N-No.”  
  
“Is there anything you’d like to ask? Something you want to know first?” Woohyun asks him, a warm smile still sitting on his lips.  
  
He gets distracted when the dark-haired alpha moves, but Howon is only picking up the dishes quietly. A strange sight to see an alpha do that. Sunggyu glances back to Woohyun. “Who are you? Why did you want to buy me so bad? The trial was barely over when you dragged me away. They couldn’t have found a willing family this quickly.” _Why are you so nice to me?_  
  
“Okay. I’ve told you our names already. Beyond that, well, Howon is a police officer as you know. I’m a doctor. You could say I’m specialized in omega treatment. I work at the CENTER-“ Sunggyu tenses in fear. “-but it’s not like you think. I’m not there to hurt people like you. I want to help omegas – treat their wounds and try to get them into a household that will treat them nicely. That’s something you should know about both of us – we condemn the mistreatment and suppression of the omega race.”  
  
“Yeah right...” He mumbles quietly.  
  
Woohyun folds his hands over the table. “I know it’s hard to trust strangers. I can guess how many shitty alphas you’ve probably encountered in your life. We’re just asking for a chance to let us prove our intentions to you. We’ve treated you with nothing but respect so far, haven’t we?”  
  
Sunggyu has indeed seen a lot. Some alphas are good at playing nice at the start to wrap you around their little finger. Only when it’s too late to escape, they’ll show their true colors. There’s a nagging voice in the corner of his mind, shouting at him that he can trust those two. Sunggyu ignores the voice. It angers him to hear it. How can he trust two alphas who he’s known for a few minutes?  
  
“Why me? Why do you care?”  
  
“I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Sunggyu gives the blonde alpha a confused look. Woohyun smiles. “We didn’t meet for the first time today. We met thirteen years ago at the office of Doctor Rémy. It’s okay if you don’t remember, I had forgotten about it too, for a long time.”  
  
At first he panics at the mention of his trusted doctor, then Sunggyu wrecks his brain to find out if what Woohyun says is true or not. Thirteen years is a long time. What was he doing 13 years ago? _I was 16 then...16- that’s when I started seeing Dr. Rémy because of my first heat, and I found out I was an omega for sure-_ The patch of skin on his upper arm seems to itch. Sunggyu snaps from his thoughts and he’s startled to find Woohyun’s hand grabbing his arm, right where his skin is tingling. Their eyes meet and Sunggyu feels like someone’s punched the air out of his lungs.  
  
  
  
_There’s a boy smiling at him. “I’m Woohyun. I’m 11 years old. What about you?”_

 

_“I’m gonna be an alpha like my father one day!”_

_Hands grab his arm and he jumps in surprise because the touch feels like an electric shock._

_  
“Don’t touch me!”_

  
  
  
The short vision ends as abruptly as it came. Sunggyu gasps. His heart is racing and he stares at Woohyun in confusion. The boy from his first doctor’s visit.... Can it really be him? He never saw Woohyun again after that day and eventually Sunggyu forgot about him. But now the memory is back, fresh as if it happened merely a second ago. His skin’s prickling the same way it did back then when Woohyun touched his arm. The same spot. Only the boy should know where they touched.  
  
“W-Woohyun? You’re that...boy?”  
  
“The I-fell-from-the-stairs-boy, yeah.” Woohyun grimaces shortly. Then he smiles widely. “Do you remember me now?”  
  
“How...”  
  
“It’s called an imprint. I found out about it a few years back. Trust me when I say there’s not a lot of information about it. You’ll have to dig through a lot of old books or, if you’re intelligent, look into the animal world.” Woohyun seems almost excited now. He grabs a book from the counter and shows it to Sunggyu. “It’s quite normal in the animal kingdom. Little birds imprint on the first organism they see after birth and see it as their parent. And there’s sexual imprinting...when the animal, well, finds a desirable mate with all the characteristics it seeks.”  
  
Sunggyu frowns shortly. There’s a piece of paper sticking out of the book and he opens it at that page. The word ‘imprint’ stares back at him in bold letters. “So you’re saying we imprinted? As children? We’re not animals-“  
  
“Humans are animals too.” Howon intercepts. “Sometimes we’re the worst of all.”  
  
“Age doesn’t matter for the imprint. Sometimes children imprinted on each other, but they did not mate until they were old enough.“ Woohyun smiles sadly. “People used to imprint all the time in the past. Alphas and omegas were recognizing each other as mates and followed that instinct, but that truth was forgotten alongside a lot of other information when the omegas were pushed into their new standing. As you can imagine, the CENTER does not want alphas to find their true mate. Mates are cherished and treasured. An alpha would never hurt the omega he mated. Imprinting would destroy everything the CENTER has built in the past 70 years. I never wanted to be like my father or the other alphas, and when I found out about our imprint, I understood why. We’re meant to be together. Not as slave and master or employer and employee, but as equal mates.”  
  
Sunggyu has to admit his reasoning sounds logical. The CENTER works on the principle that omegas are the lowest creatures in their society – simple-minded breeding whores who should be treated and used as such. They want the power to stay with the alphas. The omega knows that things used to be different way before he was born. His parents had been little when the tides changed, but they had never forgotten about what their parents taught them. The equality of all races and how omegas used to be the center of everything.  
  
An imprint...Did his body really recognize Woohyun as his potential mate, although the boy had been so young? Sunggyu feels scared and excited at the same time. A part of him – his omega – feels happy at the thought of finding his mate, but his rational mind is hesitating. What if his body chose wrong? Sure, maybe nature thought their genetics would make a perfect mix, but that doesn’t mean Woohyun is a good person. The thought of finding this one in a million chance seems so impossible. Sunggyu has always been afraid of Bekka’s words of ‘finding the right alpha’. He’s doubted them all of his life, but now there’s Woohyun in front of him and his instincts tell him he’s the right one. It’s insane. Impossible. Frightening.  
  
_Wonderful._  
  
Sunggyu shudders at the last thought. He glances at Howon. “But you’ve mated him. You said we are meant to be together, but you chose someone else. How can I believe your words?”  
  
Woohyun follows his gaze and reaches out a hand to the other alpha. Howon steps closer reluctantly and takes it. “It’s true that we’ve mated. Howon is my husband. I love him, just like I love you. You’re both meant for me.”  
  
There’s a small pang in his heart when he sees the loving gazes the two alphas give each other. “I’ve never heard of someone mating two people.”  
  
Usually, when a couple ‘adopts’ an omega, they just leave a mark to brand the omega as theirs. Like livestock. They might use the omegas for sex, but they won’t mate them.  
  
Woohyun licks his lips shortly. “Before I met Howon, I thought so too. The imprint made me feel little for other women or men. I was sure that there’s only one person who I could ever give my heart to. But Hoya- Howon- he won me over. We didn’t imprint, but still, there was something between us. He made me _feel_.”  
  
The alphas share another deep look. Sunggyu purses his lips and lowers his gaze. It feels like a fist is closing around his heart and squeezing it brutally. Fingers touch beneath his chin and tip it upwards. His eyes meet Woohyun’s dark-brown ones. “There’s no need for you to feel jealous. I was confused too, deep down, but it all makes sense now. We love each other because we have something connecting us. A strong link that binds our hearts together. That link is you, Sunggyu. When you collided in the courthouse, Hoya imprinted on you too. We were always meant to be together like this – the three of us.”  
  
The omega gapes at the younger men. The whole idea of imprinting sounded insane and miraculous before, but now Woohyun just sounds plain crazy. Both of them have imprinted on him? Two alphas are loving the same omega? Sunggyu tugs his arm free and stumbles away from them. “You’re crazy!”  
  
Do they think he’s stupid? Is this the story they want to use to turn him into their omega bitch? Sunggyu feels betrayed. For a moment he felt like Woohyun really is the right alpha for him, but now it seems like Sunggyu just acted like the CENTER said omegas always did; easily swayed by words, irrationally and based purely on instinct and emotions.  
  
“Sunggyu, please, don’t run.” Woohyun doesn’t move. He probably knows that the omega is ready to run off at the first sign of danger. “I know it’s a lot to take in. We will take our time. You won’t be forced. Just think about it, okay? When I held you up there in the room, what did you feel? When I held your arm, what was on your mind? My words could be lies, but I cannot make you feel things. I can’t force your heart to act a certain way.”  
  
Woohyun’s presence had calmed him. Sunggyu had loved his scent and the warmth he emitted. The alpha made his heart flutter and his skin tingle. No alpha ever made him feel like that. _No...it’s not true. There was one._ Sunggyu glances at Howon. The alpha looks less intimidating now than he did in the bedroom upstairs. He looks almost small in the white kitchen. His posture is calm and his aura no longer threatening. He looks expectant and a little hurt. Disappointed. Sunggyu’s hand is itching and he clenches his fingers unconsciously. It feels just like the spot on his upper arm, where Woohyun touched him now and many years ago. He knows it’s the hand he gave Hoya back in the courthouse.  
  
_Is he, are they, telling the truth or is this just another trap? But why bother putting on an act like this? It’s too much effort to get me to submit and accept their family._  
  
Sunggyu wonders how long it takes to get to the front door from his spot. Can he run fast enough?  
  
Fingers close around his and he flinches shortly. Hoya looks at him, his eyes soft and strangely vulnerable. His palm is warm. “Don’t go.”


	11. Nightmare(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu is still getting used to living with his new "family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey-ya! it has been ages ;3;  
> here's another chapter - finally! have fun guys and if you want drop a comment or a kudos!
> 
> warning: there is a slight trigger scene below. i've marked it just to be safe :) you can skip the italic part if you don't want to read about (psychological + physical) torture

_Don’t go._  
  
Sunggyu stares at the fingers holding him back. How is it possible they can read him so easily? Why do Hoya’s words make him hesitate for real? He can’t even manage to shake the alpha’s hand off, though Howon’s grip is light. Sunggyu just doesn’t  _want_  to. It feels nice and pleasant where their skin is touching. It’s never been like that with other alphas but maybe what Woohyun said is true.  _Do imprinting and destined mates really exist?_  The romantic part of him wants to believe in the sweet lie.  
  
Where would he even go? It’s dark outside and he has no idea where he is.  
  
“Can I contact my parents?” Sunggyu really wants to talk to them right now. He needs to know they are alright.  
  
Woohyun grimaces and the omega feels his stomach drop. He knows which answer he’s going to get.  _Is that how far their nice actions go?_  “I’m sorry but the CENTER forbade it. You’re not allowed to see or talk to your parents. Neither are Hoya and I allowed to do the same. We don’t even have their number...”  
  
“But you don’t have to worry about them.” Hoya lets go of his hand. “I checked the records of your parents and also the law suit against them. Apparently, they got away with a fine because someone else took the blame for your actions.”  
  
Sunggyu holds his breath anxiously. “Someone else?”  
  
The blonde alpha sighs. “Dr. Rémy. He’s testified everything was his idea and that he sort of forced the whole thing on you and your family. It wasn’t enough to save your skin but it lessened the penalty for your parents. Dr. Rémy though...they took his license and put him into prison.”  
  
His eyes widen and Sunggyu swallows hard.  _Dr. Rémy did that for me?_  “Why would he do that? He has so many other people he has to help! What will the others do when he’s in prison? Who will help the-“  
  
He stops talking when he notices what he was about to say. How can he blabber out Rémy’s secrets? A few days of torture and he forgets the most mundane things. He cannot trust anyone with his knowledge, especially not two alphas he barely knows.  
  
Woohyun exchanges a look with his husband. “I’m sure he took precautions before sacrificing himself like that. As for his reasons, I don’t know why he did it but he always was a man who liked to help those in need.”  
  
“You probably want to see proof, right?” Howon asks him and smiles shortly. “I know you lawyers.”  
  
The alpha walks out of the room and tells him to come along. Sunggyu hesitates but Woohyun encourages him to go. He follows the smaller alpha reluctantly. Their goal is the living room and Woohyun ushers the omega to sit down on one of the couches. No one sits down next to him. Instead, the alphas sit opposite of him. Hoya pushes a file over the table. “I’m sure you know that it should stay in the walls of this room that I took a copy of the file home with me and showed it to you. I don’t even have permission to look at it, honestly speaking.”  
  
Sunggyu nods. He’s worked in the field for a long time. He knows the rules for sharing police information with family members, especially when said members were also culprits. The omega opens the file and reads over it quietly. Sunggyu checks it for its validity. As a lawyer he can tell fake from real police files and this one is definitely real, though just a copy. He skips through it, his heart racing inside of his chest. His parents were taken into police custody hours after Sunggyu’s capture. They were questioned for a long time and made several pleas to see him, though they were denied every time. The judge decided on a monetary fee instead of a life sentence after Dr. Rémy confessed ‘his crimes’. His parents were still seen as conspirators though, so additionally to the fee they got a restraining order, forbidding them any contact with their son and forcing them to always stay at least 100 km away from him.  
  
“So it’s true...” He mutters. Sunggyu’s fingers clench around the paper and it crumbles. Tears sting his eyes, threatening to fall. He’s overjoyed to know that his parents aren’t hurt or in prison, but Sunggyu feels incredibly crushed when he thinks about never seeing them again. He might be 30 already but Sunggyu loves his parents more than anything else in the world. Their support has kept him going for his whole life and now they were out of his reach, forever.  
  
Not to mention Dr. Rémy who is in prison in their stead.  
  
 “We will try and find a way, Sunggyu. You’re not alone in this. We’ll help you.” Woohyun’s voice pulls him from his dark thoughts.  
  
Hoya nods in confirmation to the alpha’s words. “For now we need to be careful because of the CENTER. They will have us on close surveillance for a while and a wrong step could lead to them taking you away from us forever. I know you don’t trust us but you will have it better here than at a breeding farm.”  
  
Sunggyu really wants to believe them but it’s hard to let go of his fear and distrust, especially after running right into the CENTER’s trap just a few days ago. Behind every kind smile could lurk a person hiding their true intentions. Woohyun and Hoya both seem genuine and their words sound logical, but it’s hard for Sunggyu to just trust them.  
  
“There’s something else we wanted to show you, or rather, give to you.” Hoya continues. He picks up a little wooden case. It’s sealed with wax and the seal is clearly still untouched. The logo of the CENTER is printed on the lid.  
  
The omega tenses instinctively. Howon leaves the box on Sunggyu’s side on the table and then sits back again. “Do you know what this is? It was given to us along with some other... _helpful_  items.”  
  
Sunggyu stares at the box. It’s not very big. He wrecks his slow-working brain for an answer. He’s heard about the CENTER giving out some kind of ‘welcoming package’ to alphas who purchase an omega. The contents aren’t always the same but the package usually contains degrading guides on how to treat an omega or some sex toys. But he doubts those items would be kept in a sealed box like this.  
  
“I’m not sure honestly. I’ve never seen something like this.” The former lawyer admits after a long pause.  
  
Woohyun looks at his husband and then back at Sunggyu. “There are three syringes inside. They are filled with a heat-inducing drug.”  
  
Sunggyu pales. He feels like throwing the box away immediately but he can stop himself in the last second. Fear floods his system. The alphas tense in response and Woohyun stands up shortly before he falls onto the couch again, not sure if he is allowed to approach Sunggyu for comfort. “We didn’t ask for them, Sunggyu. Please believe us. We haven’t opened the case and we won’t ever do it.”  
  
His hands shake and he grabs the box harder. “Why did they give it to you?”  
  
Hoya answers this time. “The MoP has set up a few conditions that we need to follow if we want to keep you at our home. You know how every omega has to give the state five pups until their 35th birthday? Because you’ve been hiding from the system for so long and are nearing your 30th birthday, the MoP has decided you need to get pregnant within a year. Otherwise they’ll take you away.”  
  
The omega winces.  _Pregnant_. Of course the ministry wouldn’t care less if he wanted to have children or not. He was just another useful womb to them. He feels bile rising up in his throat. Just the thought of his belly swelling with pups has his stomach turning and twisting. “So I’m still a breeding mare...?”  
  
Woohyun is beside him in a second, pulling him against his chest although Sunggyu struggles for a weak second or two. “No...no, you’ll never be something like that to us. We won’t force pups on you. You can take the syringes and destroy them right now if you want.”  
  
Sunggyu fights hard against the tears but he’s close to losing it, both from despair and the weird suffocating feeling Woohyun’s words give him. Like he’s being crushed by the alpha’s love. Love. Does Woohyun really love him? A hand rubs over his back gently and somehow the omega just knows it’s not Woohyun’s without turning his head. The palm is different than the one on his lower back and the other one in his hair. His body relaxes against his will once again.  
  
“We’ll do anything to prove ourselves worthy of your trust. Even if we have to turn the world against us.” Woohyun whispers into his ear.  
  
“Whatever you want, we will try to give you.” Howon promises.  
  
The fact that they gave him the case with the syringes reassures him a bit, but not totally. His heat is going to start soon, drugs or not, Sunggyu knows it. He’s been suppressing his heat for years. He only let it happen under controlled conditions once every year to prevent his body from shutting down completely. Sunggyu knows that once he’s off the medicine, it doesn’t take long for the heat to set in again. His body has never stopped feeling hungry and greedy. Won’t the two alphas just lose it and take him when he enters his heat? He shudders but then he notices there is a part of him that doesn’t find the thought scary or awful. A part of him rejoices at the thought of  _his_  alphas taking him.  
  
Sunggyu sits up straight and puts some distance between the two alphas and himself. Woohyun looks disappointed but Hoya has his stoic face back on, hiding his emotions behind it. “I...I think I’d like to go to bed. It’s a lot to take in. The imprint, this...” He picks up the box. “...and everything. I won’t run, at least not tonight. I just need some air to breathe, please.”  
  
Woohyun nods. “Of course. You should rest. Do you want to take a shower before bed? We should take a look at your injuries-“  
  
His expression makes the alpha stop in his sentence. Woohyun starts anew. “I’ll just get the first-aid kit for you. Hoya babe, show him to the bathroom please.”  
  
Howon nods shortly. Woohyun gives him a short kiss and then wanders off. “Follow me.”  
  
Sunggyu trails after him, the wooden box pressed against his chest. He’ll definitely feel better once he’s destroyed those syringes. Hoya leads him upstairs and stops at a door. Sunggyu notices it’s right next to the guest room. “This is our second bathroom. We have one more downstairs, so don’t worry about blocking this one. There are fresh towels in the cupboards. As for fresh clothes, well, we don’t really have something in your size I think. Our clothes might be a little short for you but they will have to do until we can go shopping.”  
  
Hoya and Woohyun are indeed a bit smaller than him. Not by much but Sunggyu knows a lot of alphas dislike the omega being taller. It doesn’t seem to bother Howon though. “What happened to my old clothes and the other stuff? From my apartment.”  
  
“I think the CENTER has confiscated everything. We can try and ask them for your stuff, but I don’t know if they will hand it over.”  
  
“Here’s the first-aid kit~!” Woohyun calls cheerfully, interrupting their conversation. “What’s wrong? Why are you two just standing in front of the door?”  
  
“I just remembered he needs clothes to change into.” The dark-haired alpha replies.  
  
“Oh. Right! I’m sure you want to get out of that horrible CENTER outfit, Sunggyu. I’ll get some for you.” Woohyun takes off again after pushing the first-aid kit into Sunggyu’s arms.  
  
Howon huffs shortly and then pushes the door open. The bathroom is quite big with a tub obviously wide enough to house more than one person. There is a separate shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror, plus a big cabinet and two cupboards. Everything is once again mainly white with different shades of blue giving the room a warm touch. “You can use our shampoo and stuff. There’s also a lock on the door if you want to, you know, lock the bathroom.”  
  
Sunggyu nods slowly. An awkward pause begins between them but it’s interrupted when Woohyun returns to the room. He has a stack of clothes in his arms. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I just got a few items for you, some sleepwear and regular clothes for tomorrow. I’ll leave them here.”  
  
The blonde alpha puts them on the toilet lid and then stands by Hoya’s side. “Is there anything else you need?”  
  
He shakes his head shortly and they look at each other quietly for a moment, before Howon gives his husband a little shove. “Let’s go.”  
  
Woohyun nods. “Call us if you need anything. I’m sorry the situation is like this, truly.”  
  
The alpha turns away with slightly slumped shoulders. Sunggyu feels a tinge of sadness tugging at his heart. He closes the door behind them and slips the lock in place. His forehead bumps against the door and he closes his eyes with a sigh. The two alphas confuse him greatly. His heart says to trust them and he feels a strong connection to them, but Sunggyu has been wary and afraid of alphas for too long to just put his worries aside. He was still an independent, free and working adult a few days ago. Now he’s an omega that was sold to a family as a breeder, at least officially. What are Woohyun and Hoya’s true intentions? Are they speaking the truth?  
  
But even if they do, Sunggyu isn’t sure he can just forget about the humiliation the CENTER has put him through and about his dreams. He has things he wants to achieve. Even if those two are his... _mates_  Sunggyu doesn’t want to suddenly give up on everything and lay low for the rest of his life. He has never really thought about dating anyone and suddenly there are two alphas who claim to be his destined mates. It’s too much for him in such a short time.  
  
The omega pulls back from the door after checking the lock once more. He looks at the clothes Woohyun has gathered for him. They all look like normal clothes anyone would wear, not like those shameful, revealing clothes shops sometimes sell as ‘omega clothing’. Many alphas make omegas wear nothing at all too. He is glad that those two aren’t like that, at least not yet. Sunggyu checks every inch of the bathroom for suspicious items that give away the alphas’ true intentions, but there is nothing out of the ordinary. It’s almost annoying how normal everything is.  
  
He sheds his old clothing, the ugly CENTER outfit that reminds him of his stay. Sunggyu wishes he could burn the clothes on the spot. He kicks them into a corner with his bare foot and then grabs a big towel from one of the cupboards.  
  
The water is cold at first and he flinches slightly. The sensation reminds him of the torture at the CENTER. Kwangsuk had kept pushing his head into the cold water in the tub, only pulling Sunggyu out shortly before he lost his consciousness. He shivers and hugs himself, his eyes wandering over to the locked door. It doesn’t get kicked open and no one enters to torture him. The omega relaxes slowly and carefully steps under the water again. He hisses because some of his wounds burn. They are mostly superficial bruises but there are shallow cuts as well from when the belt hit him too hard.  
  
After the shower, Sunggyu takes care of his wounds. He struggles when it comes to his back but he’s too proud (and wary) to call someone for help. No way he’ll let them see him naked. He dresses himself in the alphas’ clothes, choosing the soft pair of black sweatpants and a shirt. They are indeed a little short around his ankles but the shirts are more than enough. While he’s taller than the two alphas, they definitely have broader upper bodies than he. Alphas are always naturally more muscular than omegas. Sunggyu had to work out in the past in order to not stick out of the crowd.  _Now it doesn’t matter anymore, does it?_  When he’s finished dressing, he stands in the bathroom and stares at the door. What now? He can’t stay in the bathroom forever, but the omega feels reluctant about meeting Woohyun and Hoya again.  
  
Sunggyu gathers his courage after a few minutes. He unlocks the door and opens it slowly. He glances outside but the alphas are nowhere to be seen. The omega tiptoes over to the stairs but his idea of an escape falters quickly. He can see the two alphas standing in the corridor. They haven’t noticed him yet because they’re in the middle of a quiet argument.  
  
“-CENTER catching him and taking him away.”  
  
“He won’t run, Hoya.”  
  
“Do you know that for sure? Listen, Hyun, I don’t want to lock him in either but it’s for his own safety. It’s over if they see him outside without us. He’ll go to a breeding farm and we’ll never see him again! I can’t stand that thought!” Hoya is shaking as he speaks. “If anyone tries to take him, I’ll  _rip them apart_. I swear. I’ll kill them, Woohyun.”  
  
“I know...I know, love. But locking him in is not how he’ll start to trust us! If we can’t trust him, how can he trust us? I’m telling you to leave the doors unlocked! Trust  _me._ ”  
  
Hoya sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He looks defeated. Woohyun smiles and steps closer to embrace the other alpha. He says something but Sunggyu cannot catch it from the top of the stairs. Hoya’s reply is just as quiet but it’s obvious he isn’t angry anymore. The blonde alpha leans in for a kiss and Sunggyu feels his stomach clench when their lips meet. Hoya has one hand on Woohyun’s waist and the other one on his neck as they kiss. Sunggyu can’t tear his gaze away from the passionate kiss. He should feel disgust but instead his feelings are a mess of jealousy, longing and lust. Would they kiss him like this too?  
  
Heat creeps into his cheeks and Sunggyu turns away. He flees down the corridor, a traitorous plank creaking loudly beneath his feet. The alphas would have to be deaf not to hear it. He seeks safety in ‘his’ room, closing the door and slipping under the sheets after putting the clothes on a chair. “Why did you watch them kiss like some pervert?  _Ugh_...”  
  
It’s not fair those two make him feel like this. He’s never really felt jealous or aroused by other people kissing. His heart’s still racing and Sunggyu’s not sure if it comes from the running or the kissing scene. He licks his dry lips.  _These two are dangerous...very dangerous._  A knock resounds on the door and he freezes. Sunggyu sits up and pulls the blanket against his chest, but then decides to put it down again. He’s not a little kid for god’s sake. He’s not scared – or at least that is what he wants them to think.  
  
“Yes?”  _Are they here to tell me they’ll lock me in after all?_  
  
“Hey...it’s Woohyun. You’ll probably feel safer when I stay on the other side of the door. We just wanted to wish you a good night and...we decided to leave all the doors unlocked. Of course we can lock your door if that makes you feel safer...”  
  
“No-“ He hastily throws in. Sunggyu was locked up enough in the CENTER.  
  
“Okay. If you want to leave your room, it’s okay to do so. Just...please don’t go outside the house or run away. This plea might sound selfish to you but we just want you to be safe. Safe from the CENTER and all the others who might want to harm you. So please... _please_...stay tonight and we’ll talk again tomorrow.” Woohyun falls silent and the omega’s fingers clench around his blanket.  
  
There’s nothing but genuine care in the alpha’s voice. From their argument before, Sunggyu knows it would be a bad idea to run away. Surely the CENTER or the MoP are watching them tightly, just waiting for a slip up to take him away. A breeding farm...His chest tightens immediately at the thought of that. Those two are probably the better choice for now. “Sunggyu?”  
  
“I’ll stay. Just don’t...lock the door please.”  
  
“I won’t.” It’s almost like he can hear the smile in Woohyun’s voice. “By the way, you left the box with the syringes in the bathroom. I’ll leave them in front of your door. Good night, Sunggyu....  _I love you_.”  
  
His breath gets stuck at Woohyun’s last confession. He hears steps moving away from the door and Sunggyu reluctantly leaves his bed. When he’s sure that no one is around anymore, the omega opens the door. To his surprise, there really is the box with the syringes placed on the floor. Sunggyu grabs it and closes the door again afterwards. He didn’t even notice the box wasn’t with him anymore. The omega stares at it. He should’ve poured the liquid inside the syringes down the toilet when he was in the bathroom. Sunggyu could just go to the bathroom right now and get rid of them but he hesitates. He places it under his pillow in the end.  _I’ll just do it when they’re both asleep. To be safe..._  
  
At least that’s what he planned to do, but the reality is that he falls asleep real fast and too deeply to notice the alphas going to bed as well.  


  
  
**(TRIGGER WARNING - you can skip the italic part if you're not good with darker scenes like torture)**

  
  
_It’s cold. So damn cold. How much time has passed? Minutes? Hours? Seconds?  
  
Everything hurts.  
  
Sunggyu can’t move and he’s not sure if it’s because of his injuries or because his limbs have finally died from the cold. He can see his breath every time he exhales. The breathing burns in his chest but he can’t tell his body  **not**  to breathe. His eyelids won’t really open fully anymore but Sunggyu can see his fingers are changing colors. He wants to move them but they won’t react. Sunggyu just lies on the cold white floor, unmoving, slowly dying. Maybe dying isn’t so bad. At least the torture will stop.  
  
Just then the lights in the room turn off. Sunggyu feels the fear grabbing his heart. Are they just going to leave him to die in the dark? No. He’s a valuable breeding bitch, as they like to tell him again and again. He hears the door move. Sunggyu wants to stand up, wants to flee into a corner or attack them like a beast. It doesn’t matter what he wants, he cannot move. He cannot win against his tormentors.  
  
The temperature around him begins to change. It’s slowly getting warmer and the feeling is returning to his limbs. “Omega, who’s your master?”  
  
He trembles in the dark. It’s Kwangsuk but he can’t see him. There are steps, multiple, moving around him. How far away? A kick hits him in the back and he groans weakly. Fingers grab his hair, pulling and dragging him over the floor. A whimper leaves his dry lips. Someone slaps him in the face and he drops back to the floor. Feet start kicking him from all sides and he weakly curls up, trying to protect himself somehow but his limbs are still stiff from the cold.  
  
“Don’t kick his stomach, idiots! Doc said he’s still in his prime, so he’s valuable to us.” Kwangsuk orders them and they direct the attack elsewhere. Sunggyu wishes they could just rip his uterus out and leave him to die. He never wanted it in the first place.  
  
They continue to kick him in the dark while shouting derogatory things at him. They’re trying to break him in all ways and Sunggyu can’t hold on. He can’t fight them. They are right about one thing – he’s weak and helpless.  
  
“Stop, leave me with him.” Kwangsuk says after what seems like an eternity. Sunggyu coughs in pain and he’s sure that he’s spitting out blood.  
  
Hands push him on his stomach and he moans at the pain. Panic fills his chest when a hand roughly grabs his nape and holds him down. Sunggyu can feel the warmth radiating from the other person when he leans down to sniff him. “You smell so ripe. So _fertile _. You know what the doctor said, little omega? You have a rare carrier gene that means you’re very likely to carry multiples. You’ll give big litters to your alphas. All round and pretty like a first class bitch. They’ll all want to get a turn with you at the breeding farm.”_  
  
_Sunggyu sobs quietly. Fingers suddenly push between his cheeks and poke his entrance. “The honor of the first litter should be mine since I found you. What better way to teach you your place? Ooh...the things I’ll do to you, my lovely little omega.”_  
  
_He trashes against the unwanted touch, screaming hoarsely. “GET OFF ME! NO!”_  
  
  
**(welcome back to the safe cloud of fluff)**

  
  
Sunggyu awakes with a gasp. His eyes stare at a perfectly white ceiling but there’s a soft blanket around him. There’s no cold. No darkness. No beatings or Kwangsuk. His heart is still racing from the nightmare. Sunggyu knows it was just a dream, a mix of a true memory and the darkest fears in his mind. The omega’s head sinks back into the pillow and something slips down from his forehead. He blinks in confusion and grabs the item with his hand. It’s a wet cloth that feels a bit warm.  _What..._  
  
“Sunggyu! You’re awake!” A worried voice exclaims.  
  
His head snaps to the side and he groans because the movement makes his head ache. Woohyun hurries over to the bed with a worried expression. He puts a new cloth on Sunggyu’s forehead and the omega hisses because it’s so cold. “You have a fever. We’ve been trying to cool it down for hours. I was worried we might have to call an ambulance because it wasn’t going down and you weren’t waking up.”  
  
He blinks slowly. Sunggyu tries to speak up but it only leads to him coughing. Woohyun grabs the glass of water standing by the bedside table. “Here, drink this. Careful...”  
  
The alpha helps him sit up slightly to consume the drink. Sunggyu gulps down the water. “T-Thank you-“  
  
He coughs again.  _Why is my voice so hoarse?_  “How did you...notice?”  
  
Did they enter his room without permission? Woohyun grimaces shortly. He hesitates for a moment but then he holds Sunggyu’s hand between his. The omega is too weak to protest and honestly, the loving touch feels soothing after the terrible nightmare. “You were screaming, Sunggyu. We could hardly ignore you and continue to sleep. We were so worried...”  
  
He’s sure that he can see tears in Woohyun’s eyes. “We...?”  
  
Sunggyu looks around for Hoya and is slightly startled when he finds the alpha on the other side of the bed, slumped on a chair. He’s leaning forward, his head and arms resting on the bed, mere centimeters away from Sunggyu’s body. The alpha is still sleeping but his expression isn’t peaceful. Strangely enough, it makes the omega want to touch Hoya’s face to make the worry disappear from it.  
  
“Let him sleep for a bit longer. He only dozed off a few minutes ago. Hoya will probably be mad at himself when he notices you woke up while he was asleep.” Woohyun chuckles lightly.  
  
“You’ve been looking after me the whole time?” Sunggyu swallows thickly.  
  
“Of course-“ Woohyun suddenly yawns. He clasps a hand over his mouth. “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize. You should sleep. I’m fine...really.”  
  
The blonde alpha shakes his head stubbornly. “You should rest. Your fever isn’t down yet.”  
  
Woohyun pulls Sunggyu’s hand up against his forehead and closes his eyes. “And I’m sorry. I should’ve gotten you out of there sooner. I should’ve killed that bastard for hurting you. You were screaming so much earlier, calling for help but I wasn’t there to save you. I could do nothing back then and nothing now. You were all alone and in pain but I couldn’t do anything. I’m so sorry, Sunggyu. So, so sorry.”  
  
A tear rolls down Woohyun’s cheek and then more tears follow. The alpha sobs and his shoulders tremble. Sunggyu feels his chest tighten. An alpha apologizing to an omega, crying in front of him even. He’s exposed himself. He’s vulnerable. Why?  _Because he loves you, idiot. He’s crying for you because he truly loves you._  He smiles but tears are staining his cheeks as well. The nightmare seems so far away suddenly. “You’re such a weird alpha.”

  
  
  
  



	12. WANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooya are still struggling to get Sunggyu to trust them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: making out scene (wooya)

  
  
Hoya sighs and rubs his face tiredly. He had been busy since he woke up with his head on Sunggyu’s bed. He was in town for a while to buy groceries, medicine and transitional clothes for the omega, since Sunggyu was too weak to go out. After that, he went to the CENTER headquarter where he tried for about an hour to get them to release Sunggyu’s belongings, or just his clothes, but those bastards were too stubborn saying they needed to look through _everything_ carefully. The thought of someone touching all of _his_ omega’s clothes, possibly smelling them, still makes him want to hit someone. He grits his teeth. What about Sunggyu’s clothes is going to tell them how he tricked the system? Hoya is a policeman and he knows this isn’t necessary. There is nothing they can do, though. Sunggyu would probably have an idea how to get them to release the clothes; some special law to use against them. He is a lawyer after all and as far as Hoya can tell he’s a good one. He’s won cases for omegas again and again. But that was before the CENTER caught him. They won’t let him work as a lawyer again.  
  
He gets out of the car and grabs the bags from the trunk. Hoya walks into the house to look for Woohyun. Howon finds him in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. Woohyun turns his head in his direction almost immediately and smiles. “Hey, did you manage to get everything? What about the CENTER?”  
  
“Yes, wasn’t sure about his size but it’s better than nothing.” Hoya shrugs. “The CENTER won’t hand over his stuff _yet_. How’s Sunggyu?”  
  
The blonde man’s smile falls. “Still weak from last night’s fever. Last time I checked, he was sleeping peacefully. As expected, I don’t think he can go shopping with us today.”  
  
“Last time? When was that?”  
  
Woohyun glances at the clock. “Maybe two hours ago?”  
  
“Woohyun! What if something happened? You were supposed to check at least once every hour!” Howon growls.  
  
“He’s a grown man, baby. Your overprotectiveness is cute, you know?” Woohyun smiles again, in amusement this time.  
  
Hoya huffs in embarrassment. He drops the bags on the counter and kisses the other alpha’s cheek. “I’m going to see how he’s doing.”  
  
The blonde alpha chuckles and Howon leaves with red ears. As if Woohyun isn’t overprotective as well! Besides, isn’t it normal to miss his omega and worry about him? Hoya’s imprint on Sunggyu is still fresh and it has him constantly on edge. Howon _just_ found _his_ omega but he has to stay away instead of touching and smelling him. Woohyun has had years to get used to this feeling. Hoya feels like those two have a closer bond because they imprinted on each other much earlier. He’s jealous, though he would not admit it out loud. Sunggyu is obviously more comfortable around the older alpha. He’s secretly scared the omega might reject mating him later. Would Woohyun still want him around then or would Hoya get dropped as the third wheel? Howon isn’t sure if he can handle losing both of them.  
  
He purses his lips as he walks up the stairs. Hoya has never thought about wanting anyone but Woohyun before running into Sunggyu. He wonders if they had found and saved the omega in time if he hadn’t run into Sunggyu back at the court. Hoya would’ve never even known about his true mate without that meeting. What a relief and surprise it had been that he shared his mate with Woohyun. Had his true mate been anyone else but Woohyun’s true mate, Hoya might’ve not followed those feelings.  
  
Howon carefully knocks on the door and clears his throat. “Are you awake, Sunggyu? Can I come in?”  
  
“Okay.” A weak reply comes from the other side of the door. It makes his heart ache to hear the weakness in the omega’s voice. Hoya blames Sunggyu’s weakened state on the CENTER’s bad treatment.  
  
He opens the door slowly; a small wave of excitement making his heart flutter because he can finally see Sunggyu again. Even hours apart seem hard when the omega is weak and sick. Sunggyu is still lying in bed, the pale arms resting on the blanket and holding onto it protectively. Narrowed eyes observe Hoya quietly. The omega doesn’t trust him and, truthfully, he can understand it.  
  
“How are you doing?”  
  
“The fever is down but-“ Sunggyu licks his lips as he hesitates. “I’m good. Fine.”  
  
Hoya lifts an eyebrow. “Are you sure? If there’s anything you need, just say the word. I know we didn’t have the best start here but I...I want to help you too.”  
  
Silence engulfs them. Sunggyu’s eyes move to the white surface of his blanket. Howon stands in the threshold awkwardly. “I went to the CENTER earlier.”  
  
That has the omega’s attention. Sunggyu looks at him with a mix of panic and curiosity. “Y-Yeah?”  
  
Is he scared they’re going to take him away again? Hoya steps a little closer and Sunggyu eyes him warily, but the omega doesn’t move away. The alpha sits down at the bottom edge of the bed, close but also far away. “I talked to them about your stuff. They’re saying everything is important evidence, so they won’t even hand over your clothes.”  
  
Sunggyu snorts. “ _Evidence_! Ridiculous...”  
  
“Is there some way to force them to release your things? Maybe some useful law to exploit?”  
  
The omega hums deep in thought. “There’s a way but you won’t find many lawyers who’d want to help me _and_ have the ability to stand face to face with one of the high-class lawyers the CENTER employs. A lot of people already hated me because I was a damn good lawyer, now there’s just one more reason for my alpha and beta colleagues to despise me.”  
  
“What kind of way are we talking about?” Hoya asks. He’s kind of happy Sunggyu is talking so easily with him at the moment. The omega is in his element right now and talking about it seems to relax him.  
  
“There’s a paragraph that states the police or other institutions can only hold onto items if they’re of importance to the case. If they can prove that the item can be of help to the case, then there is nothing we can do, but my clothes hardly count as a clue. Problem is that only the defendant himself or his family can demand the release of the items. In front of the law, I’ve lost my right to claim them as mine, though. I’m just an omega without the right of property. And my family...well, I bet the CENTER will argue that I’m no longer part of the Kim household.” Sunggyu doesn’t even seem to mind him anymore. He’s absorbed in his thoughts; his face serious and calculating in a way that makes Hoya’s blood boil.  
  
His omega is intelligent and far stronger than people give him credit for. A soul that’s not easily damaged or broken. Howon admires him for that. He’s _proud_. “Where’s the problem? They took your parents but...you have us. I know it’s not what you want, but we’re your family now. We can demand the items back with the law you mentioned. We just need to find a lawyer who doesn’t think with his dick or gets his paycheck from the CENTER.”  
  
His last words make the omega smile and the sight is enough to make Hoya want to dance in joy. “Will be really hard to find one as good as me. The CENTER isn’t easily beaten in court. They’re like a bunch of poisonous snakes.”  
  
“How about we find one first and then you two can plan how to cut the snakes’ heads off? With your guidance, I’m sure any lawyer can do it.” Howon gives the omega an honest smile.  
  
“If you think false flattery will get you in my pants-“ Sunggyu warns him.  
  
He lifts his hands defensively. “I meant it. Woohyun and I deeply respect your work. You’ve helped a lot of omegas and that’s awesome. Even more so because you’re an omega yourself. You’re living proof that omegas are not weaker than us or dumb.”  
  
“Most alphas wouldn’t like that thought a lot. They prefer quiet omegas who they can push around and call stupid.” Sunggyu smiles sadly.  
  
“Well, we don’t.” Hoya rests his hand on top of the omega’s. Sunggyu doesn’t immediately pull back. “We’re proud of you and there’s nothing we’d want to change. It’s not like we’re the flagship alphas of the nation either. Heck, Woohyun loves cooking and cleaning so much, you’d have to fight him to take over the chores. And I, _uh_ , love purple...and teddy bears.”  
  
Sunggyu gives him a doubting look and pulls his hand away. Howon’s heart falls a little but then he spots a small smile on the omega’s lips. “You’re going to great lengths to get me to like you two.”  
  
“We want to be your family. We won’t force you but it doesn’t mean we won’t try to win your heart. Bad things have happened to you but we want to be there for you from now on. If you let us.”  
  
“Thanks...” The omega mutters and then turns his head to the side to avoid Hoya’s eyes.  
  
The alpha is unsure if Sunggyu turned away in embarrassment or rejection. If they were mated already, Hoya would know the answer. His inner alpha is angry at the situation. It scratches at Hoya’s skin, growling and hissing. _Mine. Omega. Claim. Mate._ Howon quickly stands up and takes a few steps towards the door. He has to go before he does something dumb. Woohyun would rip his head off if he forced the mating on Sunggyu, and different from other alphas Hoya knew the difference between consensual sex and rape.  
  
“I’ll let you rest in peace. Lunch will be ready soon. I think Woohyun is making pancakes.” Hoya opens the door and glances back at the omega, but Sunggyu just nods his head without looking at him.  
  
He’s about to close the door when a reluctant “Wait” stops him. Howon looks at Sunggyu again, who’s still turned towards the window. “Can you- _ugh_ \- I have to- _ah shit, fuck it_ \- I need to use the toilet but I can’t stand up! My legs are still wobbly...”  
  
The omega makes another sound of embarrassment and Hoya struggles to suppress a laugh. Sunggyu is cute (even when he curses like that) but the situation is serious after all. There’s no need to embarrass the omega further when Sunggyu put his pride aside to ask him for help. Howon knows it must have been hard for him to ask him, a stranger alpha, for help.  
  
“For how long have you been holding it in without telling Woohyun?” Hoya can’t help asking the question. He’s worried that Sunggyu might hesitate to tell them other stuff as well and would rather suffer than ask for help.  
  
Sunggyu finally turns around again and shrugs. His cheeks are a little flushed and this time there’s no fever to blame. “It’s not important. I’m offering you some close contact with me. Shouldn’t you just happily accept it with a wagging tail?”  
  
Hoya snorts, both in amusement and because he’s a bit offended Sunggyu thinks he’s easy like that. “It _is_ important to Woohyun and me that you ask for help when you need it. If you’re in pain or need something, you have to tell us. You have your pride and we have our own. I’ll help you because I worry and care for you, not because I want to touch or smell you up close. So do you want my honest help or not? Would you prefer Woohyun perhaps?”  
  
Okay, maybe a small part of him wants to touch Sunggyu and be close with him, but Hoya has his inner alpha under control. It’s not the main reason he wants to help the omega and Howon wants Sunggyu to understand that. He stares at the omega quietly, waiting for a reply and hoping Sunggyu isn’t going to pick Woohyun over him.  
  
Sunggyu shakes his head weakly and mutters something under his breath. Hoya lifts an eyebrow. “I couldn’t quite catch that. Again?”  
  
“Sorry...Please help me.” The omega mutters with some trouble.  
  
Howon smiles, both because he’s happy and because he wants to reassure Sunggyu. The omega weakly throws the blanket aside and moves to sit up. Hoya is glad Woohyun gave the omega sweatpants and regular shirts to wear. He’s not sure he could resist if Sunggyu showed any more skin than this. The alpha’s gaze shortly fell to the exposed ankles and Hoya felt an urge to fall on his knees. He wants to kiss and lick the pale skin. Howon clears his throat and tears his gaze away. _It’s just an ankle, damn it! Calm down. What will Sunggyu think if you get aroused by that much already?_  
  
The alpha hesitates for a moment at the question of how to help Sunggyu up. He wants to pick him up with his arms under Sunggyu’s leg and the omega nuzzling against his chest, but Hoya doubts that Sunggyu would like that. His inner alpha keens in disappointment. “I’m going to put an arm around you and support you, okay?”  
  
Sunggyu nods weakly. His knees are shaking when he stands up and Hoya quickly steps in to support the omega. A sweet smell attacks his nose as he has the omega up close and Howon tries to control his own excitement. _This is not the time._ “Is this okay?”, he asks carefully.  
  
The omega looks anywhere but him and nods. Hoya wants nothing more than to bury his nose in the exposed curve of Sunggyu’s neck. Does the omega even know what he’s offering Howon by turning his head the other way? He looks away quickly. Sunggyu probably hopes to get this embarrassment over as quickly as possible and weirdly enough, Hoya suddenly wants the same. Before he goes mad. “Let’s go.”  
  
It’s a bit of a struggle to get to the bathroom. It would’ve been quicker to carry the omega but Howon shuts up about it. Sunggyu can’t really hold his own weight much and all that’s holding him standing is Hoya’s support. The knowledge breaks the alpha’s heart a little. He didn’t know the fever had weakened his omega that much. It also made him angry once more at the CENTER for traumatizing Sunggyu like that. He clings to that anger as he helps Sunggyu to the bathroom.  
  
“I can do the rest myself.” Sunggyu mutters as they reach the toilet.  
  
Howon has doubts but it’s not like he would want any stranger to watch or even help him pee. He gets that the omega wants to do this alone. The alpha helps his mate to sit. “I’ll be outside if you need anything.”  
  
Hoya goes outside to wait, far enough to not hear the sound of peeing but close enough to be there if Sunggyu shouts for help. (Or if it sounds like he’s collapsed on the hard floor) He walks up and down like a tiger in a cage, restless as he waits for the omega to finish. At least the little break gives him time to sort his thoughts again. When he hears the sound of a door opening, the alpha turns around in a flash and takes big steps to the bathroom. Just in time, because Sunggyu loses his balance and falls right into his arms (instead of the hard ground).  
  
The alpha pulls him closer in an instinct to protect his mate and to keep him from toppling over. His senses go wild while his alpha chants _Omegaomegaomegeomega_ in his mind. Hoya struggles to regain his control. It’s hard when Sunggyu feels so great in his arms, chest to chest with his head on Howon’s shoulder. He can’t stop his hands from touching Sunggyu’s head, feeling the hair and softly but decisively holding the head in place. Sunggyu’s warm breath tickles his skin and his inner alpha trashes around in Hoya’s head. _  
  
_ Teeth touch the curve of his neck and Hoya snaps from his trance. The surprise gives him the strength he needs to push his inner alpha back and let go of Sunggyu. He pushes the omega against a wall and steps back to catch his breath. Sunggyu looks at him with wide eyes filled with shock and something Hoya is sure could be lust. The omega leans against the wall with shaking legs. “I...I don’t know-“  
  
Sunggyu looks hopelessly lost. Howon takes another step back and avoids his gaze. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to help you back to your room. I’m sorry for...losing control like that. I’ll get Woohyun, okay? Wait here.”  
  
Howon flees the scene with quick steps. The omega calls after him weakly but Hoya doesn’t turn around. If he goes back right now, he’ll just corner Sunggyu against a wall and kiss him like mad. Or possibly do more than that. He needs some outlet for his enraged alpha and the aching boner in his pants, but Sunggyu isn’t going to be it. Howon practically runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. Woohyun immediately reacts when the alpha enters. Hoya’s arousal is thick in the air and his partner knows what he needs in an instant.  
  
They crash together like a wall and a tsunami wave. Woohyun’s back collides with the door of the fridge as the dark-haired alpha presses their mouths together. Hoya’s kiss is hungry and rough; full of want. His husband responds just as eagerly and for a second Howon wonders if Sunggyu would kiss him back just as fiercely. Even if it’s just for a second, he feels bad for thinking about someone else when kissing Woohyun. The omega slips from Hoya’s mind the second Woohyun grinds against his erection. Howon moans into the kiss, his teeth catching onto Woohyun’s bottom lip and tugging on it. His hands move behind Woohyun and grab the older man’s butt. His alpha mate groans in pain and arousal. Woohyun’s nails dig into his biceps. Sex between alphas is rarely tender but neither of them mind the little fight for dominance. Truthfully, Hoya wants nothing more than to bend his mate over the table and fuck him raw, but Woohyun is no omega. It would be more painful than enjoyable. They only give each other superficial wounds that heal quickly.  
  
The couple continues like that - biting, tugging, pushing, scratching, grinding and moaning until both of them reach their orgasm. Hoya can’t stop himself from biting into the curve of Woohyun’s neck. The urge to dominate was too strong in that moment. Afterwards, he licks the wound apologetically. “Sorry.”  
  
Woohyun hums, still drowsy from the orgasm and the bite. It doesn’t have the same effect it has on an omega, but it still makes the older alpha feel good. “What’s gotten into you so suddenly? Is it Sunggyu?”  
  
The blonde alpha leans closer to sniff Hoya. His eyes slightly darken in lust. “You smell like him.”  
  
Howon drops a kiss on Woohyun’s forehead and pulls back before the omega scent drives them into fucking for real. Not that Hoya would mind having proper sex, but he doesn’t want Sunggyu to get scared by their behavior. It isn’t going to strengthen the thin trust if he catches them shagging because of his scent. He rubs his face with a groan. “He needed help with getting to the bathroom. All was good until he fell into my arms and-“ Hoya licks his lips. “He smells _so good_ , Woohyun! I couldn’t let go of him. All I could think about was how much I wanted to mate him, claim him as mine, _ours_ , and keep him close forever. And then Sunggyu tried to bite my neck, which ripped me from my trance but also awoke my alpha! My blood was boiling and I wanted him so badly... I had to leave him alone before I did something stupid.”  
  
“It’s good you came to me instead of attacking him.” Woohyun reaches out to touch his husband’s arm. He caresses it slowly. “The need to bite you is a good sign, though. He _wants_ you, Hoya.”  
  
“I feel like I pushed him into that.” He grits his teeth. “My scent must’ve been overwhelming and I just _had_ to go all alpha on him. You know our scent and aura are enough to push an omega into submitting to us. He would’ve let me take him if I had pushed any further, but that’s not how I want it. I want him to come to me, to us, out of his own free will.”  
  
Woohyun cups his cheeks with a smile. He pecks Hoya’s lips. “I want the same, babe. You’ve done well.”  
  
“What are we going to do during his heat, Hyun? It’s hard enough right now and it’s not like we can buy scent suppressors for him.” Not with the CENTER wanting them to breed the omega as quickly as possible.  
  
“We’ll manage somehow. We can buy air fresheners and...toys. And maybe, if we’re lucky, Sunggyu will come around before his heat.” Woohyun is trying his best to stay optimistic; Howon can tell that much and he appreciates it greatly. The blonde alpha smiles and lets his hands wander down Hoya’s chest. “If his heat triggers our ruts, we can burn the tension together.”  
  
Withstanding an omega in heat is impossible alone, but maybe they would be able to do it together. Howon gives his husband another kiss and slaps his butt lightly. “Can you check on Sunggyu?”  
  
Woohyun runs a hand through his hair. “I have my pancakes to- MY PANCAKES!”  
  
The younger alpha winces as Woohyun turns to the frying pan in shock. The pancakes in there are definitely beyond saving. “My pancakes...”  
  
He knows when it’s time to retreat. “I’m just gonna...”  
  
“You better clean yourself up before you approach him, Lee Howon. You won’t approach him with the scent of cum on you!” Woohyun shouts after him.  
  
Hoya follows the other alpha’s command and cleans himself up. He takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself before walking up the stairs again. “Sunggyu?”  
  
He glances in the corridor but the omega is not where he left him. Howon frowns and stomps down the corridor. He checks the bathroom but it’s empty. His heart beats a little quicker as the fear of Sunggyu having fled enters his mind. The guest room is next and to his utmost relief, Sunggyu is there, nestled in his bed like before. The omega’s eyes widen a little in shock when they spot Hoya.  
  
The alpha urges his heart to calm down again. “I told you to wait.”  
  
“You were taking too long”, is the sulky reply he gets.  
  
“Sorry...” Howon rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “About before too. I didn’t want to frighten you with my behavior.”  
  
“I wasn’t frightened or affected by your little alpha display! Don’t flatter yourself too much.” Sunggyu’s voice turns defensive. “You just took me by surprise.”  
  
Hoya’s lips twitch in irritation. The omega sure knows how to scratch at his ego. “So surprised you wanted to bite me, huh.”  
  
Sunggyu huffs. “I couldn’t kick or hit you, so I figured a bite might as well get you to let go of me! It worked, didn’t it?”  
  
He suppresses an angry growl. “You weren’t trying to hurt me in that moment! We both know that!”  
  
“Yeah, what other reason did I have?” The omega shouts back with a flushed face.  
  
“You recognized me as your mate!”  
  
“I was just defending myself! You were the one saying that you don’t want to help me to touch and smell me, but you obviously wanted to!”  
  
“I can’t help it because I like you that much!” The alpha shouts angrily. Sunggyu purses his lips and looks away.  
  
Hoya ruffles his hair. This omega drives him mad! Why is it so hard to admit that he wanted Hoya in that moment? “Do you hate me so much?”  
  
He desperately wants a No. Howon just wants some hope to hold onto. He’s desperate for Sunggyu’s love, even if it’s just a tiny crump for now. The omega turns on his side again, showing Hoya his back.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
His alpha keens inside and Howon leaves the room.


	13. WEAKNESS

The second he said ‘yes’, the omega felt a sudden rush of sadness from the alpha.  
  
“Howon-“ He calls out but his voice is too weak to reach the alpha. Howon has left.  
  
Sunggyu groans. He feels like a total asshole now. He regrets lying in a moment of weakness. His feelings for Hoya are hard to describe and put into words, but there is certainly no hate involved. Sunggyu feels attracted to the other alpha and it’s not just because Hoya is an alpha or because he’s good-looking. He still feels reluctant to accept this bond between the alphas and himself. Deep down, Sunggyu can feel their connection, but it’s still covered by fear and anger.  
  
The sadness he feels isn’t just Hoya’s but also his own. Sunggyu’s heart aches heavily as he stares at the blank ceiling. It pains him that the alpha left with slumped shoulders and a sad expression – all because of Sunggyu. He doesn’t hate Hoya. He’s not sure why he said yes, maybe because he felt cornered in that moment. Maybe because Hoya’s confession had made his heart flutter - or because the alpha had smelled so good up close.  
  
Because Sunggyu wanted to mark the alpha as his so badly back in the corridor.  
  
He shudders and his fingers curl into the soft blanket. Sunggyu shifts on the bed and presses his face into the pillow. He squeezes his eyes shut. Just thinking about that moment makes his lower stomach churn. The omega wants to blame it on the fact that his heat is close, but Sunggyu knows that’s not it. His body and heart have already accepted a truth that his mind is still struggling with. They know Hoya is  _his_  and  _he’s_  Hoya’s. But Sunggyu’s mind blocks those feelings. It tells him how weak and dumb he is for falling for his captors.  _They’re just tricking you_ , it whispers,  _Look at you getting weak knees. A little sniff and they have you wrapped around their fingers, omega_.  
  
But why would the alphas bother with this play? He belongs to them already by law. They can just take him by force, make him submit and treat him however they like. There is no law forbidding them from mating him without his consent. Sunggyu is nothing more than an object they bought and they can use it however they want. There is no reason to play nice when they’ve already paid for him. Sunggyu can’t find a logical reason why the two alphas would only act nice. They want to breed him? They can do it whenever. Sunggyu isn’t allowed to reject their knot. They could punish him if he does.  
  
_There’s just no reason. It makes no sense._  When he views the situation objectively like that, Sunggyu feels like a brat throwing a tantrum. Hoya was nothing but nice to him; even pulled back when it was the omega who tried to mark him. The little escalation in the corridor was Sunggyu’s fault, not Hoya’s. As much as he wants to blame the alpha, Sunggyu knows the other man was more than just a gentleman in that moment. Any other alpha would’ve surely lost it right there. Can someone be so good at acting that they manage to reject a willing omega? And in that tiny weak moment, Sunggyu’s omega wanted nothing more than for the alpha to kiss and touch him. Hoya’s rejection made his face burn in embarrassment. Maybe that is another reason Sunggyu lied about hating the alpha – to pay him back for the rejection.  
  
Sunggyu groans again and wills the erection between his legs to calm down. Probably another reason he didn’t want Hoya to come any closer again. He doesn’t want Howon to scent his arousal. The memory of their closeness in the corridor haunts Sunggyu. His mind fills with pictures of  _could-have-been_ ;  _Hoya not pulling away but cornering him against the wall. A hot body pressed against Sunggyu’s. The alpha crashing their lips together, hungry and demanding. The breathlessness. The hunger. The need. Hands like fire crawling beneath his clothes and over his skin._  Sunggyu whimpers quietly into the pillow. The pictures in his head are hard to ignore and they don’t help with cooling down his erection. Sunggyu feels so horny and his heat hasn’t even hit yet. He realizes that it might not be the alphas losing it first when his heat arrives. His body is already craving the two alphas so badly. Sunggyu’s mind is still in control now but his heat is another thing.  
  
_‘Why don’t you give in?’_  A voice in his head whispers. ‘ _They’re both nice alphas. They love you and will treat you well. They’re **home**. What more do you want?’_  
  
Sunggyu shakes his head. Every omega yearns for a home, even Sunggyu, but he never wanted it like this. Out of his control. _They bought me. Own me by law._  
  
_‘They saved you from the breeding farm. Would you have preferred to go there?’_  His voice of reason speaks up again.  
  
The mention of the breeding farm makes his blood run cold, but at least it successfully killed his erection. Sunggyu would’ve rather died than go there. There had been no other way to save him. Shouldn’t he be grateful towards Woohyun? Sunggyu doesn’t remember the car ride clearly, but he thinks the driver said something about Woohyun’s father helping to get Sunggyu out. Some kind of bargain...  
  
There’s a knock on the door. He flinches and glances at it.  _Is it Howon? What if he’s angry?_  “Y-Yes?”  
  
“It’s me, Woohyun. I’ve brought you food. Can I enter?”

  
Sunggyu hesitates but his growling stomach decides for him. “Okay...”

  
The door opens and reveals the alpha with a wooden trail in his hands. The scent of something sweet reaches Sunggyu’s nostrils and his stomach growls again, apparently loud enough for Woohyun to hear because the alpha chuckles. His cheeks grow warm. “I knew you’d be hungry.”  
  
Woohyun comes over and puts the tray on the bed next to Sunggyu. The omega spots a stack of pancakes, a bottle of syrup and some fruits. He resists the urge to lick his lips and glances at Woohyun again. The alpha isn’t smiling anymore. He seems...sad. “What happened, Sunggyu?”  
  
He swallows.  _Of course it’s about Howon._  Sunggyu feels the guilt eating him up from the inside. He averts his gaze and stays quiet. Sunggyu feels the bed dip under Woohyun’s weight as the alpha sits down. “I haven’t seen Hoya that angry in years. He didn’t tell me what happened before he stormed outside, but something must’ve happened up here. I’d never hurt you, omega or not, but Hoya is also important to me and if you hurt him somehow, I want to know how and why.”  
  
“I didn’t hurt him...” Sunggyu’s fingers curl around the blanket. “I just- He was being pushy and I might have shouted back at him. He asked if I hated him and I-”  
  
He can’t finish the sentence. Sunggyu glances at the alpha. Woohyun grimaces. “You said yes. No wonder he was so angry.”  
  
Silence settles between them. The omega looks at the food but he isn’t sure if he’d be able to eat one bite. He waits until Woohyun spoke up again. “Seeing how you look all miserable, I’m guessing you regret your answer. You feel bad for hurting him and that’s proof enough that you don’t hate him. Why did you say it in the first place?”  
  
“I told you...he was being pushy and I got angry!” Sunggyu’s voice is a little louder this time. “I’m not some stupid omega who submits and presents to someone just because they go all alpha on me! Just because he caught me by surprise he thinks that I’ve recognized him as my mate. I’m not weak...”  
  
“You think recognizing him as your mate would make you weak?” Woohyun frowns.  
  
“No- I mean-” Sunggyu sighs.  
  
The alpha suddenly hums. “You think recognizing an alpha as your mate will make you an omega, which means weak...and stupid.”  
  
Rage fills him and he glares at the other man. “No!”  
  
Woohyun huffs. “Sunggyu...are you ashamed of being an omega?”  
  
He freezes. “What?”  
  
“That’s the feeling I sometimes get from you. You know I’ve been working with omegas at the CENTER. I’ve seen a lot of them and learned to recognize certain behavior patterns. A lot of them were ashamed of themselves. They hated their own nature and believed in all the prejudices on being an omega, so staying at the CENTER was extra hard for them. They were forced to be something they didn’t want to be – weak, submissive, a breeder. Sometimes those omegas hate their own kind more than any alpha ever could.”  
  
Sunggyu feels his face grow hot in shame. “I’m not-“  
  
“Are all omegas weak?”  
  
“No!” He retorts in slight anger.  
  
Woohyun smiles. “Are they all dumb?”  
  
“No...stop it.”  
  
“Is there something wrong with wanting to submit to your partner?”  
  
Sunggyu glares at him. “Why do you keep asking me those things? No!”  
  
“Because every time someone makes you feel like an omega, you get defensive and angry. You fight for omega rights and against prejudices on the outside, but on the inside you are torn. You hate your omega side and since you don’t know how to deal with it, you put the blame on others.”  
  
He purses his lips and then laughs dryly. “Are you sure you’re not a psychologist?”  
  
“I told you I’ve been working with a lot of omegas. You’re afraid submission would change you, make you weak. There’s nothing wrong with finding an alpha mate or with wanting to mark somebody or be marked. And there certainly is nothing wrong with wanting to submit. It doesn’t make you weak. I’m an alpha and I submit to Howon. It doesn’t make me weak because, if I wanted to, I could beat up that stupid fool.” Woohyun smiles slightly. He reaches out to touch Sunggyu’s hand. “We won’t view you differently if you ever choose to submit to us. It doesn’t matter you’re an omega. You’re just Sunggyu to us and we...we love  _you_.”  
  
He feels his chest tighten. His stubborn side is reluctant to accept Woohyun’s theory.  _I hate my omega side?_  Sunggyu doesn’t hate omegas. He doesn’t think they’re weak or stupid. But it had scared him how Hoya’s scent had affected him. The scent had made him want the other and Sunggyu admitted that the memory made him feel weak. When Sunggyu thinks back to that moment, he catches himself thinking how his actions are making him into one of those stupid omegas the people always talk about. Howon pointed out his ‘weakness’ and Sunggyu had hurt him for that.  _Is Woohyun right? I don’t hate Howon, I hate myself?_  
  
Sunggyu wants to deny it but he suddenly feels like Woohyun’s words might be true. He’s afraid of being an omega. He’s been hiding this side all of his life and all of a sudden there are two alphas wooing him. Two alphas who make him feel things he has never felt before. _I’m scared. Not of them but of myself._  
  
“Take your time. When you’re ready, we’ll be there to accept you.”  
  
_Do I deserve your patience?_  “I thought you’re angry I hurt Howon. I’m forgiven just like that?”  
  
“No, I understand you have a lot to deal with but you’ve still hurt my mate. You can make it up to us though, if you’re really sorry about it.”  
  
Sunggyu swallows his pride. He already feels bad enough for lying to Howon, lying to Woohyun would only make it worse, he knows. “How?”  
  
The alpha smiles and takes out his phone. “We’ll call Hoya. You can apologize for what you think you did wrong and then we’ll ask him to come back home. How does that sound?”  
  
“Is that enough?”  
  
Woohyun smiles. “Oh, trust me, his anger will dissipate into thin air. He has a weak heart for the people he loves.”  
  
The alpha opens Hoya’s contact and dials his number. Sunggyu’s eyes widen. “Wait, I’m not rea-“  
  
_Click._  “What do you want, Woohyun?”  
  
“You left so suddenly. You have us worried.” Woohyun glances at the omega and smiles shortly.  
  
“ _Us_?” Howon snorts on the other end of the line. “We both know he doesn’t care about me. Maybe about you but not me. He’ll be happy to hear I left.”  
  
Sunggyu grimaces. Every word hurts like a needle piercing his skin. If he really hated Howon, his words wouldn’t hurt him. He swallows and glances at Woohyun who gives him a nod.  _Go tell him_ , his gaze seems to say. “I-I’m sorry-“  
  
The line goes quiet for a while. “Sunggyu?”  
  
“Yes...” Woohyun’s hand gives his a little, comforting squeeze. “I didn’t mean it. What I said. I wanted to hurt you on purpose because I was afraid of the truth.”  
  
Silence is the only reply he gets. He hears cars in the background but Hoya stays quiet. Sunggyu gulps. “About hating you, I don’t. And you were right...I...I wanted to bite you. And I got scared because no alpha ever made me feel like this. I thought I was weak for having these kinds of feelings around alphas I barely know.”  
  
Hoya huffs. “Why would it make you weak?”  
  
“Because people think omegas give in to any alpha since they’re weak-minded. Just some alpha scent and they’ll submit and present, forget themselves because of their instincts.” Sunggyu knows he hates people saying stuff like that but he realizes that he was afraid of it being true in the end.  
  
“That’s stupid.” Howon simply says.  
  
Woohyun chuckles. “It is. Sunggyu, you said no alpha ever made you feel like that.”  
  
“Yeah...?”  
  
“How many alphas did you have to deal with in your daily life? How many at work? In an elevator or at the supermarket? How many of them did you scent? You didn’t throw yourself at any of them. Omegas don’t submit to just anyone. When you do, it’s because you want to.”  
  
It’s true that he never had a problem with any other alpha. They never made him feel... _omega_. Some had smelled nice but Sunggyu always stayed in control. Now he’s confronted with two men who make him  _want_. But Sunggyu finds it hard to just toss his pride aside. He has lived as an “alpha” for so long that he’s scared of dropping the facade.  
  
“We’re not any alphas. You’re our true mate, Sunggyu.” Woohyun whispers gently. “It doesn’t make you weak to feel  _things_.”  
  
Is that why they’re both so irresistible? No matter how much he turns away from them or tries to find flaws, Sunggyu always feels himself longing for them. It’s maddening but at the same time it’s nice. “If you two start kissing now, I’m going to be mad.”  
  
Woohyun laughs out loud and Sunggyu blinks in surprise. “If you’re that worried, you should come home, Hoya. Right, Sunggyu?”  
  
“Ah...yeah.” A sudden sadness overwhelms him and makes it hard to breathe. He suddenly misses Howon because he’s far away. “Come home.”  
  
Sunggyu feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He groans and throws his head back into the pillow, turning his back to Woohyun as he rolls on his side to hide his face. The alpha behind him chuckles again. “Did you hear that,  _Hoaegi?_  We’re waiting for you.”  
  
“Don’t laugh at me!” The omega whines in frustration. Why is he so unable to control his feelings when it comes to the two of them?  _Are we really true mates?_  
  
“But it’s cute!”  
  
Sunggyu pushes his face into the pillow, hoping it would swallow him whole. A hand grabs his shoulder and forces him to turn on his back again. “You can’t breathe like that. Besides, you should eat.”  
  
Woohyun puts his phone aside - the call seems to have been disconnected - and places the tray on Sunggyu’s covered legs. “They’re probably cold by now but I hope you’ll like them still. I wasn’t sure what you like to eat, so I prepared pancakes for you.”  
  
“Thank you... You didn’t have to.”  
  
The alpha grins at him. “But I like cooking and, well, I want to make sure my omega is healthy and happy.”  
  
Woohyun looks at him with such intensity that Sunggyu’s face heats up again and he quickly turns to the pancakes. He grabs the fork and knife and cuts the first one. He’s not very fond of syrup, so he only eats fruit alongside the pancake. He really does feel starved after sleeping for so long and Sunggyu probably has to admit Woohyun makes the best damn pancakes he's ever eaten.  
  
The doorbell rings and Sunggyu stops eating. Woohyun is as surprised as he. “That was quick. Maybe he was nearby. I wonder why he’s ringing the doorbell though. Did he forget his keys?”  
  
The alpha slides off the bed and leaves the room. “I’ll be right back, Sunggyu.”  
  
He chews on the piece of peach in his mouth as he waits. Strangely enough, he really is waiting for Woohyun’s (and Hoya’s) return. The room feels empty and cold without them. Sunggyu hears Woohyun’s voice from downstairs but it’s quiet and muffled. He hears another voice too but it’s not Howon’s. A mix of curiosity and fear fills up his chest. Sunggyu puts the tray aside and carefully moves to get out of the bed. His legs feel less wobbly now but he’s far from being back at full strength. He sticks close to the wall as he heads over to the stairs.  
  
“-no reason to worry. Everything’s just fine.” Woohyun just finishes saying as Sunggyu reaches the top of the stairs. He doesn’t dare to get any closer.  
  
“As I said, it’s the normal routine to check if the omega has settled in.”  
  
“He’s barely been here for two days. Normally the first check is after a week.” Woohyun’s voice sounds so cold it makes Sunggyu shudder. The alpha has never used that voice around him or Howon, so the omega’s surprised.  
  
“You’re not housing a normal omega. He’s a criminal and needs to be observed more closely. The CENTER reported to us that he’s at high risk of flight. The omega also has never been properly trained, so of course we must offer our help to guide him on how to be a proper omega. Only a good omega is a happy omega.” A female voice replies. Her voice is so polite and relaxed that Sunggyu wants to gag. She really sounds like she believes that crap she’s spouting.  _Helping me...you mean ‘training’ me to be your submissive little breeding pet._  
  
“We don’t need any help with  _training_  him. Sunggyu isn’t going to run away and he’s doing just fine, don’t worry. He’s happy. Well, at least he’s happy whenever he doesn’t have nightmares from your beloved CENTER’s treatments.”  
  
“Mr. Nam, I’ll be the judge of that. Let me inside or I swear I can make your life uncomfortable. I know who your father is but that doesn’t mean you can do what you want. I have the power to remove the omega from this home with a single phone call. Don’t make me your enemy.” Sunggyu feels his blood run cold.  
  
Woohyun seems to understand as well how serious she is. The omega hears the door squeak slightly as Woohyun opens it for her. He hears steps and quickly hides behind the wall again. “Where is he?”  
  
“He’s sleeping upstairs. I’d like it if you didn’t wake him up. Last night was exhausting for him.”  
  
“If you’re that worried now, you shouldn’t have taken him so roughly last night.  _Alphas_. I need to see him and I need to check the claiming took place. You’ve marked him, haven’t you?”  
  
Sunggyu swallows hard. Of course she thinks the two alphas fucked him the whole night. What else is someone from the MoP going to think? That’s all they care about after all. His hand unconsciously goes to his neck. No one has marked him and that’s how it should be in his eyes, but will she see it the same? Just the thought of the breeding farm has him hyperventilating.  
  
“To your information, he couldn’t sleep because he was haunted by nightmares. We haven’t claimed him yet. He was in no state for us to do that and as far as I know, there is no rule for when we have to mate and mark him. You gave us a year to produce the first litter, if I remember correctly.” Woohyun’s voice is still as hard as stone and somehow it makes the omega feel a little...proud. Like his alpha is defending him against the unwanted stranger in the house. Woohyun obviously doesn’t agree with her views or like her, which reassures Sunggyu.  
  
“That is...true. But if you don’t claim him soon, someone might start to think that you don’t want him. Or that he’s too much for you to handle. If you can’t even claim him, who knows if you even have it in you to impregnate him in a year? People might think he’d be better off... _elsewhere_.” He almost hears the sinister smile in her words.  
  
“How dare you threaten him -  _us_  - in our home?” The alpha growls.  
  
Sunggyu jumps when he hears the door open. “What’s this?”  
  
“Hoya, meet Mrs. Choi. She’s from the Ministry and here to  _check on_  Sunggyu. She was just about to leave though, right Mrs. Choi?”  
  
“I still need to-“ She suddenly stops and Sunggyu wonders what happened. “I’ll leave now but you will see me again. You better show me results by then or I will carry out my threat.”  
  
Her heels click on the floor as she walks out of the house. Sunggyu sinks against the wall and breathes out. Hoya and Woohyun were right. The CENTER and the MoP are watching them closely. One wrong step from him and they will pull him from this house to put him into a breeding farm. He knows now that the alphas didn’t make that up. He’s in danger and the only thing between him and the breeding farm are the two alphas who claim to love him.  
  
“What was that? I don’t like her.” Hoya growls.  
  
“She came here unannounced and threatened to take Sunggyu from us! Spouting nonsense about people getting doubts if we don’t mate him soon! She was  _THREATENING_  us in our own home!” Woohyun shouts in anger. “She didn’t even say his name once! Good thing you came just now or I would’ve ripped her stupid head off!”  
  
“I knew they were watching us closely but I didn’t expect them to move so soon. We need to be careful, Woohyun. I wanted to kill her as much as you, but we need to play along for now. For Sunggyu. Everything will be easier once we’ve mated him. They won’t be able to take him away so easily then.”  
  
“I’m not going to push him into it though. Sunggyu isn’t ready yet. He’s barely ready to admit that he likes us back, Hoya. I don’t want him to take two steps back right after doing his first step forward.” Woohyun mutters. “It’s just not fair, Howon. Why can’t they leave him alone?”  
  
“You know why...”  
  
“I just want him to be happy. To take him out on dates, buy him presents and shower him with love – court him as an alpha should. Sunggyu deserves that much. I hate them for taking this from us.”  
  
“And we will do all of that with him, soon. They took a lot from us but we won’t let them take anything else, especially not Sunggyu. When the time comes, we’ll make those bastards pay for everything. Just-“  
  
“-be patient, I know.” He hears Woohyun snort. “To think I need to hear that from your mouth.”  
  
“We’re not alone in this, Woohyun.  _The old moon will fall._ ”  
  
“ _And the peonies will bloom again._  I know.”  
  
Sunggyu freezes.  _The old moon will fall and the peonies will bloom again? Where did I hear this before?_  Something clicks in his head suddenly. His eyes widen.  _No way._


	14. SECRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFINITE COMEBAAAAAAACK WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!! IS THE EYE AWESOME OR NOT?? 
> 
> we need to make this win! damn, i love the album :))

 

  
_Sunggyu stops in front of the door and knocks on it. After a moment, a voice greets him. “Come inside.”_  
  
_He opens the door and slips into the office. “Dr. Rémy, good morning.”_  
  
_The doctor smiles at him and Sunggyu slips into one of the comfy chairs. “How are things with you, Sunggyu? Anything unusual? You sounded a little worried over the phone and usually you don’t drop by personally. I could’ve sent you the prescription like always.”_  
  
_He gnaws on his lower lip. “They’re still working but- lately, I feel like they’ve gotten weaker? I used to barely feel my heat but last time I was still running a fever despite the suppressors. I told my boss I was sick but it will get suspicious if I keep having a fever at the same time each month.”_  
  
_“Well, I’ve expected something like this happening around this time.”_  
  
_Sunggyu stares at the doctor in confusion. “What do you mean?”_  
  
_“You’re 26 and reaching your prime. At your current age, an omega is the most fertile. Your body is fighting the suppressors more than ever. I understand you do not wish to take a mate or carry a litter, but your body doesn’t listen to your mind. No matter what lies the CENTER spreads, it’s a fact that your kind was meant to give birth.”_  
  
_The omega clenches his fingers. He looks down at his lap. The thought of being pregnant still makes him want to visit the nearest toilet. “What can I do to fight this? I don’t want pups. I’m happy enough like this.”_  
  
_Dr. Rémy sighs shortly. “I’ll increase the dosage to help quiet down your heat but remember to be careful. You might not want pups now, but maybe you will thank me later. I know the thought scares you but parenthood is a great thing and it-“_  
  
_A knock on the door interrupts his speech and Sunggyu has to admit he feels kind of grateful for the disturbance. “Yes?”_  
  
_“Dr. Rémy, Kibum is outside. It’s urgent.” The voice of his secretary comes through the closed door._  
  
_The doctor immediately stands up. He glances at Sunggyu. “Just a moment please. I’ll be right back.”_  
  
_He disappears from the room and Sunggyu wonders who that Kibum person is. It has to be someone really important if Dr. Rémy is in such a hurry. He looks around in boredom. Why can’t he just take his prescription and leave? Does he really have to wait until Dr. Rémy is back? The doctor is probably just going to give him another lecture on how parenthood was so amazing and how he’d regret not having his own pups one day. Okay, he does want some, but Sunggyu always hoped someone else would carry them, not he himself._  
  
_His gaze stopped at a book on the table. The cover is rather simple, dark with a brighter spot in the middle. Sunggyu doesn’t have anything better to do so he grabs it. He looks at the title. “Cocoon in the dark?”_  
  
_The title certainly fits the cover. Sunggyu notices the bright spot is meant to be a cocoon. He doubts it’s a scientific book because of the title and cover. The omega turns it around and reads the description out loud. “Margot lives in a world where everything is controlled by the government – family, work, love, death, it is all determined by people she doesn’t know. But Margot refuses to live in the shadows and plans to break free from the cocoon holding her in. The only way to achieve her goal, is to bring down the government controlling everything...”_  
  
_He huffs. “I never expected Dr. Rémy to read this kind of stuff.”_  
  
_Sunggyu is still bored so he browses through the book. It’s all written in English and there’s even pictures in between. Chapter sketches of sorts. Sunggyu stops at the last one. It looks like a huge field of flowers and there are two people sitting in between them. Their backs are turned towards the reader but their heads are turned up towards the moon. It’s a pretty picture, he has to admit. Sunggyu glances at the text, kind of curious about the context of the picture. The only thing he understands is that the flowers are peonies._  
  
_The omega jumps in his seat when he hears the door handle move and Dr. Rémy’s muffled voice appears. He hurries to put the book back on the table but something falls out from between the pages in the rush. Sunggyu quickly picks it up and wants to put it back, but then the door is already opening and the doctor enters. He crumbles the paper and pushes it into his left pocket._  
  
_Dr. Rémy comes over, looking pale and exhausted. “Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected.”_  
  
_Sunggyu feels like he pushed a rock into his pocket and not a simple note. He feels like a thief but he doesn’t dare to admit he was looking through the doctor’s stuff. “I-It’s fine. Is your other patient fine?”_  
  
_“He’s not- I mean, yes. He’s okay, don’t worry. Just a young boy who always gets into trouble.” The doctor sits down and looks at him again. “About the talk we had before-“_  
  
_“Dr. Rémy, please, I just want my suppressors. I promise I’ll think about it, okay?”_  
  
_The older man seems doubtful but then he nods. “Okay, fine.”_  
  
_He types something on his keyboard and then waves his hand dismissively. “You can go and get your prescription. You know where.”_  
  
_Sunggyu nods gratefully and stands up. “Thank you, doctor.”_  
  
_He feels a little bad for brushing Dr. Rémy off like that, but Sunggyu really doesn’t want to talk about the possibility of getting pregnant. Heck, he doesn’t even have a lover who he’d trust enough to reveal his true status. The omega bows deeply before he leaves the office again. He gets his printed prescription from the secretary and then hurries out of the building like a guilty thief. Sunggyu doesn’t look at the crumbled note until he’s at home again. There’s just one sentence written on the yellow piece of paper._

 

**The old moon will fall and the peonies will bloom again. - N**

 

 _Sunggyu looks at the paper and frowns. He feels kind of relieved because it doesn’t seem like he ‘stole’ anything important._ Maybe it’s a quote from the book?  _He wonders who ‘N’ is but gives up quickly enough. It’s none of his business who wrote that note. It wasn’t even his place to take it with him. “Ugh...I should’ve just given it back to him! Now it will look weird if I return it... He won’t miss it, right?”  
  
The omega continues to stare at the words on the note. Something bothers him. It’s like when he’s doing a case and his gut instinct just tells him that something is _ off _. His instincts were always right in the past. Sunggyu glances at his laptop. He puts the note away and turns on the device. He doesn’t have to work today because he’s called in sick, so he has time to investigate this. If there even is anything to investigate, maybe his gut instinct is wrong for once.  
  
Sunggyu enter the sentence in a search machine. It sounds like a quote and not like a sentence you’d casually write to your lover or friend. It’s cryptic and it bothers the lawyer. The search machine doesn’t find an exact match, just random sites for flowers. Sunggyu keeps staring at the screen and his frown deepens. The lawyer in him isn’t satisfied just like that. He opens a new search and types in ‘Cocoon in the dark’; the title of the book on Dr. Rémy’s table. There are quite a lot of results, though most of them are in English again. It seems to be quite a popular book abroad. Sunggyu clicks on the first page and skips over the text.  
  
It seems the book is focused mostly on Margot and how her life is developing. At her 16th birthday, the government pulls her from her family and decides she’s been degraded to a Tertiary citizen, as her grades and intelligence seem too low in their opinion. (Weird, because Margot seems to be a very good student.) Her parents are Secondary citizen, so she cannot continue living with them. Margot struggles to accept her new life as a Tertiary, especially since their caste is only meant to be housewives or cleaners. Her actions eventually lead her to join a rebellion and at the end of the book, they’ve overthrown the government.  
  
The lawyer absent-mindedly rubs his chin. He doesn’t find anything about the quote. The one thing that connects the book and the note are the peonies. They’re Margot’s favorite flowers and the rebels use the flowers as a silent sign to recognize each other. At the end of the book, the big field of peonies represents the freedom of all citizens, at least according to fan theories. Sunggyu looks around a few more pages but there isn’t much else to find. He glances at the note again. _ A mysterious note in an English book about rebellion... Not to mention the fictional world seems quite close to ours. You can replace Primary, Secondary and Tertiary with alpha, beta and omega. The weird message is hinting at the fact that the peonies – a sign of the rebels in the book – will bloom again. _..  
  
His eyes widen. Sunggyu feels his heart starting to race. “No...it can’t be.”  
  
He stands up, feeling too jittery to sit on a chair. Sunggyu walks up and down in his little room. The thought of Dr. Rémy being part of a rebellion seems equally possible and impossible. The doctor surely helps a lot of the suppressed people, no matter which gender they have. He’s not a fan of the government or the CENTER and, now that Sunggyu thinks about it, how can he get hiding omegas the suppressors they need? The omega takes out his prescription and taps his chin again. The medicine written down on it is nothing special. It doesn’t say ‘heat suppressors’ or anything like that. But when Sunggyu hands it in at the right pharmacy, they’ll give him what he really needs. _ Why did I never wonder about this? Where are the suppressors coming from and who are the people in the pharmacy? Why does Rémy trust them? Why do they risk their jobs and lives dealing with illegal things?  
  
_Sunggyu looks at the note and then at the prescription again. He sucks in a deep breath and grabs his coat once more. Sunggyu didn’t even take off his shoes when he entered the apartment, so he doesn’t have to bother with putting them on again. He slips out of the apartment once more and hurries to his car. The omega drives to the pharmacy he always visits. His fingers tap on the steering wheel impatiently. If Dr. Rémy is part of a rebel organization, why doesn’t he tell Sunggyu about it? The lawyer is bothered by that question the most. While there are betas and alphas who openly support the omega rights movement, Sunggyu always felt alone in their midst.  
  
The lawyer almost jumps out the car when he reaches his goal. He walks towards the pharmacy with big steps, but then tells himself to slow down. He’ll only look suspicious if he runs in there looking all nervous and agitated. Sunggyu takes another deep breath and enters the shop. He walks towards the reception desk and one of the workers – Taemin – comes over to greet him.  
  
“Hello Sunggyu, here again for the usual stuff?” The beta asks him with a grin. He’s always been easy-going and nice towards Sunggyu from day one.  
  
“Y-Yeah.”  
  
He pushes the prescription towards the beta and observes Taemin as he walks away to get the stuff he needs. It’s not even hidden in the back but openly placed on a front shelf, in between the other medicine boxes. Sunggyu shortly wonders if there are suppressors in all of them or if they just hide them between the real medicine. Either way, it’s quite a bold move. The CENTER wouldn’t expect to find illegal heat suppressors in the front shelf, hidden between alpha medicine meant to raise their libido and such.  
  
Sunggyu nervously licks his lips as the beta returns. He gets his credit card out and hands it over to Taemin. The beta nods gratefully and Sunggyu slips the medicine into his bag. When the beta pushes the credit card over to him again, the lawyer is quick enough to rest his hand on Taemin’s. The young man freezes and their eyes meet. It’s worth a try. Sunggyu leans forward. “The old moon will fall...”  
  
Taemin’s eyes go round and the beta pulls his hand away with a jerk. He looks around nervously and then back to Sunggyu. “What are you thinking? Someone could hear us!”  
  
“They won’t know what we’re talking about.” He counters.  
  
The beta anxiously plays with the buttons of his white coat but then stops, as if telling himself that it only makes him look even more suspicious to other people. “I guess you’re right but still- Let’s not do this now. I never expected Dr. Rémy to even tell you about us. He was against anyone telling you.”_  
  
Telling me what? _, was right on his tongue but then he’d blow his cover. The bell in his back rings as someone enters the pharmacy. Taemin is the first to react. “Hello, sir! How can I help you?”  
  
Sunggyu reluctantly lets go of the beta’s hand and Taemin leaves to serve the other customer. The omega leaves the store again, feeling even more anxious than before. It seems like he was right with his first guess. Taemin’s reaction was very obvious. Dr. Rémy is hiding something from him and he’s most likely part of some rebel group. Excitement fills Sunggyu’s veins. Depending on how big the group is, maybe there is a realistic chance to overthrow the government? Not that Sunggyu is a fan of violence but if enough people protest, maybe things can change in the future.  
  
He drives back to the doctor’s office in a hurry. Sunggyu parks his car nearby and quickly walks towards the building. Someone suddenly bumps into him and the omega glares at the other person, but the man (or boy?) is running away. Sunggyu frowns and his hand dives into his left pocket, but his wallet is gone. “Hey!”  
  
The omega runs after the thief. “Give it back! Yah!”  
  
When the thief runs into a dead-end, Sunggyu enters the alley with a smirk on his lips. “Now, hand it over. You’re caught, thief.”  
  
The guy snorts and waits in the shadows of the alley. Sunggyu approaches him, determined to get back his wallet. When he’s close enough, the thief suddenly attacks him and pushes him against a wall. He’s surprised by the thief’s strength and Sunggyu feels an arm pressing against his throat. Something is slipped into his pocket. “Here’s your wallet. I didn’t come for it. I’m here to warn you.”  
  
The pressure disappears as the thief steps back. Sunggyu rubs his throat and frowns. “Warn me?”  
  
“Don’t stick your nose deeper into this. I don’t know how you found out but Dr. Rémy didn’t want you to know for a reason.”  
  
“What-“ Sunggyu stops and stares at the other. “You’re a member of them?”  
  
The thief hisses. “You want to shout a little louder so that everyone can hear? You’re running around like an elephant in a glass house. It makes me wonder how you weren’t caught yet.”  
  
He flinches a little. “Who are you? How do you know me anyways? And why would you care?”  
  
The younger guy huffs. “I’m Kibum but my friends call me Key. Dr. Rémy saved my ass plenty of times, so I owe him one. I can’t let you blow his cover. Besides, he doesn’t want you to know anything and if you think about joining, don’t.”  
  
Kibum – he heard that name earlier. Dr. Rémy seemed worried about someone with that name. Sunggyu’s frown deepens. “Why would he want that? I could help. If I should join or not, is still my decision.”  
  
The thief sighs. “So stubborn. Listen, the group’s not the same as before. We’ve split into two fractions and one of them is ready to do whatever it takes to overthrow the government. They’re ready to use violence and kill people, guilty or not. They’re becoming no better than terrorists. It’s not the best time to join us when we’re torn like that. Some of them...they want to be the one ruling this country and just let me say their ideas for omegas are no better. It wouldn’t be safe to expose yourself to them. They wouldn’t guard your secret well.”  
  
Key’s phone rings and he quickly answers the call. “Doc. Yes, I found him. Or rather, he found me in front of your office. – You want to talk to him? Okay.”  
  
The phone is pushed into Sunggyu’s hand. He lifts it to his ear. “Dr. Rémy?”  
  
“This line is safe but we can’t talk too long nevertheless. I’m sure Kibum has told you some things already, but I want you to follow what he’s telling you. Don’t poke deeper. Don’t think about joining us. I know you want to change this country and our society, I do, but you can’t share your secret with the organization. I’m sure there is at least one CENTER spy in our midst who’s been stirring trouble. They’re radicalizing our group for their own goals. The public won’t support us when the first bombs explode. They’ll fear us and that’s what the CENTER wants. I can’t pull you into this mess, Sunggyu. I already feel bad enough for letting Kibum join back then. The organization is not safe for omegas anymore.”  
  
Sunggyu glances at the thief who gives him a short grin. _ So he’s an omega too? Well, I guess he has something pretty to him...under the dirt.  _“But what am I supposed to do?”_  
  
_“Just continue your work. You’re doing a great job as a lawyer. You’re helping a lot of omegas. When we’ve found the spy and everything’s sorted again, you can join. I promise. We won’t rest until the CENTER is down. Until then, let’s stick to the usual routine.”_  
  
_He gnaws on his lower lips. “Sunggyu, please.”_  
  
_“Fine...” The omega sighs deeply. “I’ll wait. But don’t forget about our promise.”_  
  
_“I won’t. Drive back home, Sunggyu.” Dr. Rémy hangs up and Sunggyu gives the phone back to Kibum._  
  
_“Questions answered? Personally speaking, be glad you’re not a part of this mess. I’d be glad to have a life like yours. Safe and protected, a job and a home. A family...” Key averts his gaze and pushes the phone into the pocket of his hoodie. “Someday I’ll get a life like that. I’ll fight for it.”_  
  
_The thief turns away and starts to walk away. “Take care of yourself, Kim Sunggyu. We’ll meet again one day.”_  
  
_Sunggyu follows him but as soon as Kibum is out of the alley, the omega loses track of him completely. It’s like he vanished instantly. Sunggyu looks down the street with a sullen expression. He’s not satisfied with the answers he got but he’s not one to ignore a warning. Dr. Rémy has always had his best in mind. He’d wait a little longer._

 

 

  
“How do you know these words?”  
  
Woohyun gives him a shocked look. Howon frowns and narrows his eyes at Sunggyu. “You know them as well... How?”  
  
They’re all silent for a while until Woohyun speaks up. He touches his husband’s arm. “If we can’t trust each other, who can we trust? Sunggyu wouldn’t be a spy for the CENTER, never.”  
  
He nods in agreement and Hoya sighs. “Let’s sit down in the living room.”  
  
“We’ll tell you our side and then you will share yours, okay?” Woohyun asks gently as they head towards the couches. Sunggyu knows there is a deeper side to this question. The alpha wants to know if Sunggyu trusts them just as much as they trust him. But it’s not like he knows much.  
  
“So, for me it started a few years ago when they brought a runaway omega into the CENTER. He had fled from his assigned omega school but the CENTER had caught him an hour later. They brought him in for ‘treatment’. I don’t think I have to tell you what kind of treatment they meant.” Woohyun says and the omega nods with a dark expression. He remembers all too well. “They roughed him up real bad and I always tried my best to fix him again, but there are some things you cannot fix with ointment and pain meds. His eyes seemed empty by the time his  _treatment_  was over. Their eyes always become like that...”  
  
Sunggyu shudders. He wonders if his eyes looked the same when they dragged him into the court. Broken, scared and without a shred of hope. He clenches his fists in anger. It’s maddening how the whole country closes its eyes towards the CENTER and its treatments. The CENTER is the whole reason parents are scared of their kids becoming omegas. If they don’t fit in at the omega school or bend to their country’s laws, they’ll have a hard life. Sunggyu guesses it’s no wonder that you often see omegas openly being submissive, shy and following their alphas around like dogs. He’s always felt a bit disgusted by the ways those omegas tried to please their ‘owners’, but in the back of his mind, Sunggyu understood they’d been broken. They lost their will to be their own person. They became what the CENTER wanted to survive. Sunggyu doesn’t think he can do the same.  
  
“They put him back in school after a month.”  _A whole month..._  Sunggyu barely survived a few days.  
  
“I thought I’d never hear from him again but then-“ Woohyun smiles. “A few days after his release, there was news of him escaping from school again but this time the CENTER couldn’t catch him. Week after week, I was scared of seeing him land in the CENTER again, but he had learned from his mistake. And then one day, while I was standing on the platform and waiting for the subway, someone approached me from behind. I recognized him immediately, though the face was hidden beneath a hood. I knew his voice – it was Kibum.”  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes widen. “Kibum?!”  
  
“The omega- wait.” Woohyun gives him a confused look. “You know him?”  
  
“Well...not really. Just a bit.” The omega mutters. “Continue please.”  
  
The alpha exchanges another look with Hoya but the latter just shrugs. “Okay. Well, Kibum thanked me for helping him so much in the CENTER. He said I was the only thing keeping him sane in there. He acted defeated and broken to get out again, but he was secretly planning another escape. He told me he had found people that would help him. Last time it hadn’t worked out but now he was safe with them. Kibum then told me that they could need someone in my position to save more omegas, to get information on the CENTER. He slipped a phone into my pocket and told me to message him if I saw anyone in need of help. Then he just said: The old moon will fall-“  
  
“-and the peonies will bloom again.” Sunggyu ends the sentence.  
  
“Right.” Woohyun nods.  
  
“So, did you ask him for help later on?”  
  
The alpha nods once more. “Whenever I saw an omega in help, I’d write him a message. They’d get the omega before he or she was captured. Or they’d try and free them after their release from the CENTER. They weren’t always successful and, to be honest, most of the time I didn’t know what happened after the message. Kibum just replied with + or – sometimes.”  
  
“Why didn’t you ask them for help with my case? I remember the guy in the car saying your dad helped free me instead. Or is he part of the rebels?” Sunggyu frowns.  
  
Howon laughs out loud. “Oh my god, the great Nam Taewan a member of the rebellion! I need to remember that joke.”  
  
Sunggyu pales. Nam Taewan is one of the most powerful man in the country; a congressman who openly supports the suppression of omegas. He’s like  _THE_  man behind the CENTER’s ideas. Of course, with a wave of his hand any court would bow their heads and say ‘Yeah, no problem, take that omega’. He stares at the blonde alpha in shock. Woohyun is that man’s son? What kind of joke did fate think this is? Woohyun doesn’t seem like someone who’d be the son of a powerful man, especially one who looks down on omegas’ entire existence. Sunggyu suddenly remembers the scene from the doctor’s office, all those years ago. Dr. Rémy told him Woohyun’s father was a powerful traditionalist; a man who wouldn’t accept his son to be weak or like omega things.  
  
Woohyun boxes his husband’s arm. “Did you have to drop the bomb like that?”  
  
“We had to tell him eventually. Your dad’s existence is kind of hard to hide. Besides, I’d also like to know what the fuck you promised that bigot asshole to get this favor.”  
  
Sunggyu feels something cold wrap around his heart. “What is it? Did you make a deal to save me?”  
  
Woohyun looks at his lap. “I couldn’t risk losing you. My dad didn’t understand. He told me he could buy me any trained omega if I needed a house slave, but I told him I wanted only you. He knew then. He  _knew_ , Hoya. If I hadn’t made the deal, he would’ve-“  
  
Howon restlessly stands up. He puts his hands on Woohyun’s shoulders, his eyes are hard. “He’s a predator, Woohyun, you knew that. You knew the second you’d show a weakness, he’d take advantage of it. What did he ask for?”  
  
The alpha’s eyes water, his shoulders tremble. “I had to agree to be his successor. My job at the CENTER is gone...”  
  
Hoya turns away. Sunggyu shrinks into his seat as the scent of anger fills the air. It’s strong and scary in a way that makes him feel Howon is ready to kill someone. The alpha walks around the room and then hits his fists against a wall. “Fuck! When were you planning to tell me this?! You’re going to join your dad’s party and support his campaign like he always wanted?”  
  
“I had no choice!” Woohyun cries out. It sounds like a wounded animal to Sunggyu and his heart clenches. The alpha stands up and approaches Howon, but the other man pushes his hands away and takes off. He storms out of the room and Sunggyu hears him stomping up the stairs. Then a door is slammed shut. He glances at Woohyun who’s hiding his face in his palm.  
  
Sunggyu averts his gaze when the alpha starts to sob. He stares at his lap, feeling somewhat guilty because his curiosity led to this argument. The omega knows he can probably only grasp a small part of the consequences that Woohyun’s decision will lead to. He doesn’t know Woohyun’s dad beyond the public image but these two alphas in this house, they don’t seem like fans of his campaign. As far as the omega can tell, they’re not the usual alphas. They do not enjoy tormenting omegas or see them as something lower. Woohyun’s father thinks differently though and Sunggyu can only imagine what it means to be a successor to that man.  
  
_What did you sacrifice for me, Woohyun?_


	15. KISSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things....heat...up :c

For some odd reason, Sunggyu finds himself torn between comforting Woohyun or Hoya. He isn’t even sure why he cares at all. Okay, maybe a part of him knows and has already accepted the reason. They intrigue him like no alpha has ever done. Maybe he’s just fascinated because they are so different from the usual alphas, Sunggyu isn’t sure. He’s met alphas supporting omega rights and all, but they never stirred his heart like that. _True mates_ , the voice in his head whispers but Sunggyu shakes it off stubbornly. He quietly looks at Woohyun. The alpha still has his face hidden in his hands, his shaking shoulders the only indicator that he’s crying. He seems small and vulnerable, which Sunggyu finds strange because Woohyun is an alpha after all. Alpha should be strong- The omega stops at that thought. _What am I doing? I keep thinking in stereotypes but judge those who do the same to omegas. What a hypocrite I am..._  
  
“We’ll find a way out of this.” Sunggyu says into the room. His fingers are itching to touch Woohyun and rub his back, but the omega forces his body to stay seated.  
  
Woohyun sniffles and rubs his eyes shortly before glancing at the omega. “We?”  
  
“Well...you’re in this situation because of me. I should pay you back somehow. Besides, I’m stuck here and I might as well make myself useful. I hate sitting around and doing nothing. I don’t know about being mates and all, but we have a common goal it seems. We can team up and work together. The rest we’ll have to figure out as we go.” Sunggyu scratches the back of his neck nervously.  
  
The alpha blinks once, twice, and then he smiles again. “Thank you. Can I...Is it okay if I ask for a hug?”  
  
Sunggyu is surprised the other man even asks him for permission. Woohyun’s eyes are still filled with a mix of sadness and fear, so the omega finds it hard to reject him, especially since a part of him wants to comfort Woohyun anyways. He blames that feeling on the fact that his heat is close. Sunggyu lifts his arms and opens them for the other. The gesture makes him look like _he’s_ the one who needs a hug. His cheeks warm up when Woohyun beams at him. _It’s so easy to make him happy again._  
  
The alpha comes over to sit next to Sunggyu and embraces him. Woohyun’s scent hits him like a train at full speed. The alpha’s head is leaning on Sunggyu’s shoulder and the older man realizes he hasn’t really thought this through. Having Woohyun this close is dangerous. Letting an alpha’s mouth so close to his neck was _beyond stupid._ Just one bite and he’d be mated, as easy as that. His heartbeat goes from calm to racing and Sunggyu’s arms hang awkwardly in the air, not touching Woohyun. If he’s honest, Sunggyu knows his heart isn’t racing out of fear. Woohyun’s presence still feels like a warm blanket and all of his omega senses scream that he’s totally safe. The alpha’s scent makes Sunggyu feel like closing his eyes and sinking into the other. He suddenly remembers Woohyun’s words from before. No other alpha ever made him feel like this. Their scents had sometimes been somewhat nice but not like this. _It’s not a weakness to like this, right?_ Being happy to be in someone’s embrace or to see the other person smile is not just an omega thing. It’s normal when you’re in love.  
  
_In love._ Sunggyu looks at his arms that are now closed around Woohyun’s back. How can he be in love with someone he barely knows? Sunggyu has never experienced love, except for the love of his parents, so he isn’t sure how it feels to be in love. He had pretty much given up on finding someone anyways. How could he have a relationship when the other person could never know what he really was? _But your secret is out. They know._  
  
Woohyun suddenly speaks up again. “My father scares me but if I have you two by my side, it’ll be okay.”  
  
Sunggyu is unsure what to reply, so he just stays quiet. His fingers curl around the fabric of Woohyun’s shirt and Sunggyu thinks he can feel the alpha’s heartbeat. Calm and strong like always. The omega wonders if Woohyun can hear his heart since he’s so close. Sunggyu’s heart is so loud in his ears that Woohyun surely hears it too.  
  
“I feel much better already.” The arms around him tighten slightly. Woohyun hums, a deep and warm sound that makes Sunggyu’s hairs stand up. “Your scent is really nice. Makes me want to keep you close like this all the time. What will it be like during the heat? I honestly don’t think I’ll be able to resist it...”  
  
The alpha’s voice is quiet, almost nothing but a murmur but Sunggyu can catch the words. Woohyun sounds like he’s- “Hey, are you falling asleep?”  
  
No reply. Sunggyu carefully shakes the other but Woohyun isn’t budging. The alpha’s heavy weight leans onto him. “Excuse me, Woohyun, hello?”  
  
He hits the alpha’s back but there’s no reaction. Sunggyu tries pushing him away but Woohyun is holding on to him real tight. Sunggyu huffs. “Seriously, I’m about to have a heart attack here and you fall asleep!”  
  
Silence. The omega looks in the direction of the stairs. Should he call for Howon? Would the alpha even come? Sunggyu wonders what the other alpha is doing up there. Maybe he’s crying like Woohyun? Though he seemed too angry to cry. Howon is more what he’d expect from an alpha. Fierce, angry and with a strong aura. His anger is scary but Sunggyu just knows it’s not directed at Woohyun or him. Howon shouted at his husband but the target was someone else. _Nam Taewan_. If there is one man scarier than Kwangsuk, it’s probably that person. Seeing how even the two alphas seem to be afraid of him, Sunggyu doesn’t feel much better about having Nam Taewan as his potential father-in-law. Nevertheless, his brain is already thinking up ideas on how to make use of this new development. Maybe Woohyun’s new position would help with overthrowing the old government? Unseating Nam Taewan would be a big step towards freeing omegas from their slavery. But how would they do it? It’s not like Sunggyu thought it’s possible to _convince_ Woohyun’s father to drop the case. Nam Taewan would never change his mind, that much was for sure.  
  
_I’m already starting to think of us as a ‘we’ – a team. I don’t know if I will even stay._ Sunggyu sighs. “Where else would you go, idiot?”  
  
The omega glances at Woohyun, his traitorous fingers touching the blonde locks. “You’re lucky you’re handsome.”  
  
Why not take his chances with Woohyun and Howon? They seem genuine as alphas and they even have connections to the rebellion. Sunggyu doubts they are acting all of this. There’s just no reason to go this far to deceive him. Besides, no one can force his heart to beat quicker. Sunggyu is attracted to them and he’s running out of excuses to deny that fact. The thought of leaving _scares_ him and it’s not because of Kwangsuk’s threat hanging above his head like an executioners sword. Being on his own again scares him. In this house, he’s guarded and the alphas shield him from any unwelcome visitors. They _love_ him, although they also love each other, which seems to be a strange concept in itself. Sunggyu feels like he won’t have to act like one of those flagship omegas from advertisements around the two alphas. A home where he’s accepted and can be himself – what more can he possibly ask for?  
  
The sound of a creaking step makes him left his head again. Sunggyu wishes he could see through walls. “Howon?”  
  
Footsteps come closer and then he sees the other alpha. Howon’s eyes immediately move from Sunggyu’s face to the collapsed alpha in his arms. “Did he fall asleep?”  
  
The omega nods. Howon sighs but then a smile forms on his lips. “He’s always like that, falling asleep after crying too much.”  
  
The dark-haired alpha sits down on the couch, next to Woohyun. “Should I take him?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, he’s quite heavy.”  
  
Howon carefully untangles them and pulls Woohyun’s body to his side. The blonde alpha groans shortly but then quickly snuggles up against his husband without waking up. Sunggyu feels a sting in his chest, probably jealousy. Now that Woohyun’s not leaning against him anymore, the omega misses his warmth. He curls his lips and tries to look somewhere else. “So, have you calmed down?”  
  
The younger alpha huffs. “Sorry. I just get immensely pissed off whenever his dad is mentioned. He’s...he has done some awful stuff to Woohyun and to people Woohyun liked. That man inflicted so much pain on his son that I’m not even sure if those emotional scars can ever heal. And now Woohyun is supposed to go back to that monster... It just makes me so angry because I can’t protect him there.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
“He was close to breaking Woohyun in the past and I’m afraid he’ll try again. Only that this time he will succeed. He knows Woohyun’s weakness now.”  
  
Sunggyu feels his chest tighten. It’s his fault. Woohyun didn’t say it directly but that much is clear to the omega. The blonde alpha asked his father for help to save Sunggyu and Nam Taewan had counted 1+1 together. Sunggyu isn’t sure how the patriarch will use this knowledge of their ‘true bond’, but he can imagine that someone like Nam Taewan doesn’t think highly of such a _mushy_ concept. What is that man’s goal? Does he truly intend to break Woohyun like Howon thinks?  
  
“I’m sorry.” Sunggyu knows he didn’t ask Woohyun for any of that, but he is truly sorry. Whatever is going to happen, it seems like he owes Woohyun more than he expected at first.  
  
“It’s not your fault, really. I mean...I did blame you for a moment but I’ve calmed down. You’re here with us instead of being tortured by those men. Woohyun should’ve asked me beforehand but I know he would’ve chosen another way if there were one. I’ll just have to do my best to protect him as well.”  
  
The omega sighs shortly. “Maybe we can use this to our advantage somehow. If we can somehow gather information to unseat Taewan or to change things from within the party, we might be able to change things for the better.”  
  
“At what cost? Defeating that man won’t be easy. I know you probably don’t care what happens to Woohyun if this goes wrong-”  
  
“I care!” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Sunggyu is standing now. He ruffles his hair in frustration. “I do care. I’m not sure yet what kind of bond that is between you two and me, but I care. When either of you gets sad or mad or when I imagine one of you getting hurt, it makes me feel like I can’t breathe. It’s driving me nuts because I can’t explain it. I barely know you two but...you feel like...”  
  
“...like a part of you?”  
  
Sunggyu rubs his arms and walks up and down the room. “It’s a lot to take in when I’ve spent my whole life distancing myself from alphas and not believing I’d ever find the right one. I’d given up on the idea of mating because I thought it would mean I’ll have to change and I didn’t want to be what the CENTER always praised in all those advertisements. Besides, most alphas nowadays just mark their omegas and don’t mate them. Then you two appear before me and suddenly there are true bonds and all, and you’re nice and caring, and you hate the government as much as I do. You’re so hard to...dislike! I don’t know what to do with this...bond...between us. I’m scared of what will happen if I accept this. I don’t want to be just an omega staying at home and carrying pups. I have dreams I want to fulfill! And I want to make all those bastards pay for everything they did to me and any other omega.”  
  
He’s out of breath by the end of his rant. Sunggyu stops nearby a window and glances outside. He really wants to go out and breathe some fresh air, but there are some conversations that are better kept behind closed walls. Sunggyu feels like he’s about to be ripped apart. There are two parts inside of him, wrestling and fighting for dominance. As brave as the omega often acts, he’s still afraid of lowering his defenses. Woohyun and Howon make him want to open up but it took him years to build these walls between himself and the outer world, it’s hard to undo them. He prohibited himself to fall in love but now Sunggyu’s omega is yearning for it with the two alphas so close.  
  
“We’d never ask you to change.” Howon says and the omega jumps slightly because his voice is so close. A hand touches his and slowly intertwines their fingers.  
  
Sunggyu turns his head and spots the dark-haired alpha behind himself. His heart jumps but he doesn’t shake the foreign hand off. “Maybe you won’t, but what about the CENTER?”  
  
Howon’s other hand brushes over the base of Sunggyu’s neck. The omega tenses slightly but he calms down again when he looks into the other man’s eyes. Howon’s gaze is as soft as his touch. “As soon as we’re mated, they’ll no longer have any say in this. Woohyun and I don’t care what others think. You can be yourself here, whoever you want. There are some omegas who are naturally quiet and submissive, absolutely fitting the CENTER’s image and totally at peace with it, but you’re not like that. We know that. Whatever time you need to find your place here, we will wait. We will support your dreams and destroy anyone who’s hurt you.”  
  
“Well said, Hobear.” Woohyun’s right behind them. _Why are both of them so good at sneaking? I’ll seriously get a heart attack soon._  
  
Howon flushes. “Did you fake your sleep?”  
  
Woohyun grins. “ _Mmmmhhh...._ maybe!”  
  
It’s Sunggyu turn to blush. _God damn it, did he hear what I said earlier?_ Woohyun’s hand slips into his right one, entangling their fingers in a similar way Hoya did before. “No fair, Hobear, getting close to Sunggyu while I’m sleeping.”  
  
“Says the one conveniently falling asleep in his arms.” Howon growls stubbornly.  
  
“That’s because Sunggyu is so comfy.”  
  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” The omega narrows his eyes at the other.  
  
“Nothing~” Woohyun sings and then he pecks Sunggyu’s cheek. The older man blinks in surprise. Another pair of lips touches his left cheek when Howon gives him a peck as well.  
  
He feels his cheeks heat up and shakes their hands off. “Stop it! Both of you!”  
  
The blonde alpha grins again. “It’s so cute how shy you get because of little pecks. You act like you’ve never kissed anyone or gotten kissed!”  
  
More heat crawls into his face and Sunggyu walks away. “I’m not cute!”  
  
“No way, did I hit the truth?”  
  
“I’ve kissed someone before!” He groans and puts his hands over his ears. Yes, he’s a(n almost) 30 year old virgin without any relationship experience. His only experience with kissing was sloppy and with a lot of alcohol in his blood. Sunggyu had made out with some dude in a club and they had touched each other with clear intentions, but then he had felt the slick gathering between his cheeks and the omega had fled the scene in panic. He hadn’t tried again ever since. It was too dangerous. To be correct, Woohyun’s kiss was his first, but Sunggyu doesn’t want to count that one. They were kids back then.  
  
But never mind all the little crushes he’s had in the past, Sunggyu never had a boyfriend or lover. There was never anyone who’d look at him lovingly, kiss him slowly and give him sweet words. He stares at Woohyun. “If you laugh at me, you’re dead.”  
  
“We’d never laugh.” Woohyun smiles warmly and glances at his husband. “It’s understandable and, honestly, it makes me happy to think we can be your first.”  
  
“ _Aish_...this is embarrassing.” Sunggyu kicks the couch nearby. “Can we talk about something else?”  
  
A stomach growls in the silence. Woohyun looks at Sunggyu. The omega looks at Howon. The dark-haired alpha clears his throat. “I haven’t eaten lunch yet.”  
  
Woohyun smiles. “I can make more pancakes! We can talk while we eat. You’re probably not full already, right Sunggyu?”  
  
He thinks back to the unfinished plate of pancakes upstairs, forgotten after the unwelcome visit and long talk. Sunggyu nods to the alpha’s question. He does feel hungry still and it would be a pity to throw the pancakes away. “I’ll get my plate and the fruits from upstairs.”  
  
Sunggyu leaves the alphas and walks up the stairs. It’s strange to move around the house so freely. The two men didn’t even follow him out of the living room. He could’ve easily turned around in the corridor and run towards the front door. In a matter of seconds, the omega would’ve been out of the house. The strange thing is that the thought never crossed his mind. Sunggyu feels something weird as he walks to ‘his room’ and gets the tray with the food. He stands there for a moment, wondering what the feeling is. _Home. It’s like I’m moving around my own home._ The thought brings both delight and fear with it. Sunggyu feels like he’s growing accustomed to the situation too quickly. It doesn’t seem wrong though. Woohyun and Howon give him exactly what he’s always yearned for, deep down. They give him a home he never had after moving out of his parents’ house. The place is filled with love and acceptance, and it feels right whenever Sunggyu just lets himself fall into the alphas’ rhythm. _I wish I could talk to my mom or Bekka..._ _They’d know what to do. Bekka would probably tell me ‘I told you so! You’ll recognize the alpha for you immediately’._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They spend the afternoon at the kitchen table, eating Woohyun’s pancakes and talking some more. Howon makes Sunggyu tell them about his connection to Kibum and the rebel group. He reluctantly tells them about Dr. Rémy’s work for the rebellion and Kibum’s warning to him. Woohyun seems to agree with Kibum’s words. “I’ve only had indirect contact with them through Kibum and the phone, but I’ve heard the rumors. Violence is not the right way to fix things.”  
  
“Maybe it’s the only option left, though. The CENTER has everything under their control and any opposition is immediately suppressed. Anyone who speaks out against them in public disappears shortly after.” Howon reasons. His words remind Sunggyu of Kim Myungsoo. The reporter disappeared after wanting to write that article about Sunggyu’s work.  
  
“And you think bombs and dead people will turn the tide? The public won’t support us if we turn into terrorists. Just because the CENTER kills people, doesn’t mean we should do the same.” Woohyun puffs his cheeks.  
  
“I didn’t mean we should kill people.” Howon growls. “You know that!”  
  
The blonde alpha touches Howon’s arm. “Of course, Hobear.”  
  
“A solution for this mess won’t be found so easily. Omega rights supporters have tried to find one for several years and failed so far.” Sunggyu throws in. He has been down the same road as Howon. Violence seems like an easy solution when your opponent is so strong. It feels good to talk about this with someone though. He’s only ever talked about these things in his head.  
  
“Maybe I can find out valuable information while I’m working for my father. Sunggyu is right, you know, if we unseat my father, the ruling party will take a huge hit.”  
  
“Woohyun...” Howon’s voice is thick with worry but the blonde alpha shakes his head.  
  
“No, I’m not that weak. I won’t let him break me...not this time. He thinks this true bond stuff makes me weak, that Sunggyu is a weakness, but that’s not true.” Woohyun’s gaze is firm as he speaks. He reaches out to hold Howon’s hand and does the same to Sunggyu. “You’re my strength, both of you. No matter what he does, he cannot take this from me.”  
  
Sunggyu isn’t sure if Nam Taewan really can’t separate them, but the confidence in Woohyun’s voice makes his heart throb and he wants to believe it’s true. Woohyun means every word and the realization is overwhelming for the omega. Only his parents have ever spoken about him with a tone like that. A voice full of love. At times, the alpha can seem small and weak, but he’s strong for the people he cares about. A quality Sunggyu likes and respects. He wants to reply something to Woohyun’s words but there’s a lump in his throat and all the words he can think of seem to pale in comparison to Woohyun’s. What could he possibly say?  
  
Hoya probably has no words either, so he decides actions are better. Sunggyu gasps as the younger man grabs Woohyun by the neck for a kiss. He’s seen them kiss like this before, passionate and deep, but not from close up. It stirs something inside of him. Sunggyu wants to look away – give them some privacy – but he can’t. It’s beautiful, he thinks, the way those two kiss. It’s like Hoya is replying to Woohyun in his own language. The omega thinks they’ve already forgotten about him, but then they separate and Woohyun glances at him. He looks like he’s expecting Sunggyu to make a move and kiss him as well. Sunggyu is curious what the alpha tastes like, but he’s hesitating.  
  
Woohyun seems to sense his hesitation. The blonde alpha stands up from his chair and comes around the table. Sunggyu follows him with his eyes, unable to move. Howon watches them like a falcon. The omega pulls his lower lip between his teeth as Woohyun stalks closer. Sunggyu is torn between wanting him to stop and telling him to walk quicker. “Woohyun...I...”  
  
“ _Ssh_...I know. Just let it happen. Don’t think about it.” A shudder runs down his spine. Woohyun’s silky voice makes him want to give in. _It’s just one kiss._  
  
The alpha gently cups his cheek and then leans down to kiss him. Sunggyu holds his breath in anticipation. When their lips touch, the omega feels lightning flashing through him. For a second he feels like they’re kids again, back in the doctor’s office where it all began. Then Woohyun the adult is back with him, his lips plump and sweet like Sunggyu imagined. The kiss stays innocent and eventually Woohyun pulls back without trying to deepen it. As the alpha straightens up again with a fond smile, Sunggyu feels something inside of him snap. _Not enough._ He wants a kiss like Howon’s.  
  
Sunggyu jumps up from the chair. He crashes into Woohyun with force, surprising the alpha and sending him stumbling backwards through the kitchen. They hit something – a wall, the counter, the door? Sunggyu’s fingers grab the alpha’s collar and he kisses him. Woohyun’s obviously surprised at first, not kissing back and hands left hanging in the air, but when Sunggyu’s tongue pushes for entrance, the alpha seems to wake up from his daze. A hand slips into Sunggyu’s hair while the other one pushes against his back. Woohyun’s lips finally move to kiss back and they part for Sunggyu to taste it all. The alpha’s taste makes Sunggyu moan into the kiss. It only seems to stir the hunger growing inside of him. _More, more, more._ He kisses Woohyun like he wants to devour the other. Sunggyu is dominating the kiss – or maybe Woohyun lets him – and the feeling drives him crazy.  
  
Suddenly, there’s another body behind him and a hand forces his head around, breaking their kiss. Sunggyu almost whines in protest but another mouth immediately covers his. Another lightning shock flashes through his system. Howon’s tongue dives into his mouth and, different from Woohyun, he kisses him without restriction. Sunggyu closes his eyes again and lets himself fall into the new pace. Howon’s kiss is rough and passionate, but even in the teeth biting his lips Sunggyu can feel the alpha’s love. The kiss is not meant to show him his place or to fulfill mere lust. Howon is kissing him like he kissed Woohyun, with meaning. And the omega understands.  
  
Woohyun settles for dropping kisses along Sunggyu’s neck while they kiss. They are no more than short pecks but they leave his skin burning wherever they touch. Being pressed in between those two bodies, Sunggyu feels hot in general. Both alphas emit enough warmth to make an iceberg melt. Howon breaks the kiss and the omega gasps for air. He doesn’t know if the alphas communicate in some way but Woohyun pulls him in for another kiss. Sunggyu doesn’t complain, not when it feels so good. Woohyun’s more demanding this time, maybe because of how Howon kissed Sunggyu before. He doesn’t let Woohyun win so easily though. Their tongues and teeth clash in a battle for dominance. Howon pushes even more against him until it feels like there’s no air left between them. The heat of their bodies makes the omega dizzy. Sunggyu can feel hands all over his body but they never push beneath his clothes. His own hands are moving as well, he notices, but everything seems out his control. His body is moving on instincts alone.  
  
Howon is nibbling at his shoulder while Woohyun kisses him breathless. The dark-haired alpha rubs his cheek against the curve of Sunggyu’s neck. He hears the alpha breathe in close to his ear. “ _Fuck_. Your smell, Sunggyu.”  
  
Suddenly, Woohyun breaks the kiss and pushes Sunggyu. His push is strong enough to make Howon stumble as well. The dark-haired alpha catches Sunggyu whose knees buckle almost immediately. He looks at Woohyun in confusion, his gaze somewhat blurry and his cheeks hot. Woohyun’s hair looks like a tornado went through it (Did his hand do that?) and his lips seem swollen. Sunggyu wants to kiss them again but Woohyun lifts his hands. “Stop. Both of you!”  
  
“Howon, calm down. His smell, you said it yourself. His fucking heat started.” The blonde alpha grinds his teeth and balls his fists.  
  
The hands around is upper arms tighten. Sunggyu knows he should’ve felt something more at Woohyun’s words, but he just misses their lips and bodies against his. He needs more. Woohyun looks at him. “I’m so sorry, Sunggyu, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to force myself on you.”  
  
The omega whines. What is Woohyun talking about? “No, I wanted to kiss. I want you.”  
  
“That’s the heat talking, not you.” Woohyun looks at his husband. “Howon, we need to get him to his room. Get the air freshener and the toys, and the door key.”  
  
Sunggyu feels frustrated. He’s not in heat. He can think for himself! The omega pushes free from Howon’s grip and stumbles forward. He feels something wet in his underwear as he moves. Sunggyu stops and his eyes widen. Woohyun looks alarmed. “HOWON, GET THE FUCKING KEY.”


	16. WRONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun and hoya distract themselves from the omega in heat upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for smut (and bottom!hyun)

 

Woohyun grabs the omega by the arm and drags him out of the kitchen. Sunggyu doesn’t struggle but he’s not really moving forward on his own either. The alpha glances at the older man and figures that Sunggyu is in shock right now. Neither of them expected his heat to start so suddenly. Woohyun can only imagine that the kisses and closeness of their bodies triggered Sunggyu’s heat. It isn’t unusual for omegas to go into heat unexpectedly because of alphas, though most of the time the alphas are in rut when it happens. Woohyun knows he isn’t in rut and Howon sure as hell isn’t either. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have been able to withstand the temptations they were offered. Not that resisting Sunggyu’s smell is any easier right now...  
  
He holds his breath as he leads Sunggyu up the stairs. The omega’s legs give in halfway and Woohyun ends up having to carry the taller man. The weight isn’t the problem because Sunggyu weighs little in comparison to his height, but Woohyun is struggling with Sunggyu’s ripe smell. It’s a scent that clearly tells any alpha nearby that the omega is ready to be bred. The alpha tries to hold his breath, though that doesn’t erase the warm body curling into his chest. Howon meets him upstairs in Sunggyu’s room. Woohyun smiles shortly because his husband has already brought some water bottles to the guest room. There are also towels and a brown bag is resting on the bed.  
  
“Are we just going to leave him like this?” Howon asks reluctantly as Woohyun puts the omega down on the bed.  
  
“What else are we supposed to do? We can’t stay here, Howon. Never mind how we’d be able to resist him if the scent gets any stronger, Sunggyu surely doesn’t want us to  _watch_  and even less  _help_!”  
  
The omega pants on the bed. “I’m still present you know. My heat hasn’t fully hit yet and I can think for myself.”  
  
Woohyun winces slightly. “I’m sorry for this. Just know that we didn’t trigger your heat on purpose.”  
  
Sunggyu huffs and glances at them. “You didn’t force me to kiss you. I want you two to understand that. I don’t blame you for anything. This was going to happen either way.”  
  
He feels his heart skip a beat. Woohyun wants to believe Sunggyu’s words but a part of him is still scared that something else was to reason for the kiss. He’s scared that Sunggyu will despise them once the heat is over. Woohyun wouldn’t be able to live with that. The alpha cups Sunggyu’s cheek shortly. “Okay. But we’ll still leave now. We can talk about everything when your heat has calmed down.”  
  
The omega closes his eyes and leans into the touch with a quiet mewl. Woohyun feels a shiver running down his spine and he quickly pulls his hand away. Sunggyu’s eyes open again and he can see irritation in them. “Just call us if you need anything. We’ll leave the key in your hands. Lock the door from the inside and only open it to get the food. Just to be safe.”  
  
Howon steps closer and puts the key in Sunggyu’s hand. He leans forward to drop a kiss on the omega’s forehead and Woohyun smiles at the gentle gesture. Hoya licks his lips shortly and then steps back. “There’s water next to the bed and...well, toys in that bag. We’ll stay downstairs, just in case, so if you need the bathroom, just go for it.”  
  
The whole situation feels kind of awkward but Woohyun knows they can’t deal with this ‘normally’. Because normally, they wouldn’t leave their omega with fucking toys, they’d take care of Sunggyu themselves and provide him with anything necessary. But they can’t stay, can’t fuck him. It wouldn’t be fair to abuse the situation like that. Woohyun grabs his husband’s hand and pulls him towards the door. They leave the room and Woohyun closes the door, hoping that Sunggyu is going to lock it. He isn’t sure if Howon and he will be able to withstand the desire to go inside later on. Sunggyu’s scent is going to become stronger soon. Stronger and irresistible.  
  
“It doesn’t feel right to leave him.” Howon mutters as they head down the stairs. “We’re supposed to help him through this.”  
  
Woohyun gnaws on his lower lip. “We’ll be helping him, just from a safe distance. Are you confident to not give in when you’re in the same room? I know you’re hard too, Hoya.”  
  
“He wants us. He’s shown the signs...and he admitted it.”  
  
“If you really believed we have his consent, you wouldn’t have left the room with me.” Woohyun catches up to his husband and grabs his hand to lead him to the living room. “We’ll sit this heat out and next time we will spend it with Sunggyu. Until then...”  
  
Woohyun pushes his husband on the couch and then walks to the windows to close the blinds. Hoya observes him with a heated gaze. “Until then?”  
  
The older alpha turns around again and steps closer to Howon while swinging his hips seductively. Woohyun knows the distraction is working by the way the alpha’s eyes darken. They’ve been a couple for a while and know each other inside out. Sunggyu’s scent has aroused both of them and there is good way to get rid of the frustration. Woohyun straddles his husband and kisses him on the lips. Howon responds immediately and embraces him. The alpha grinds his erection against Hoya’s and the younger alpha moans into the kiss. Woohyun feels the hands on his back sliding down to his ass. Howon squeezes his butt cheeks and deepens the kiss. The older alpha runs his fingers through Hoya’s hair as they kiss.  
  
Howon breaks the kiss and suddenly changes their positions, throwing Woohyun onto the couch and straddling him instead. “Need to be in you.”  
  
“Y-Yes...” Woohyun pants.  
  
They struggle to get out of their clothes. For years before meeting Hoya, Woohyun had problems getting hard for anyone. Like the lady in the brothel had said, the idea of penetrating anyone but his omega had left his cock soft. Being the one to bottom for somebody else had never crossed his mind back then either, but when he met Hoya, Woohyun found somebody he could trust enough to bare his back to him. His father found it shameful but for Woohyun the sex with Hoya was healing. With Howon, he had felt pleasure for the first time and Woohyun never regretted trusting the younger alpha. His husband had even once offered to bottom for Woohyun but it hadn’t worked. He never got hard and didn’t find any pleasure from the idea. Woohyun knows it would be different with Sunggyu. He does want to fuck the omega into the mattress – or watch Howon do it. Maybe he can take Sunggyu while Howon takes him?  
  
Woohyun moans as Howon palms his erection. “What are you thinking about? Your cock is leaking, Woohyun.”  
  
He feels the heat creeping to his cheeks. “Just you and me...and Sunggyu.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Hoya smirks. “Tell me more about it.”  
  
The blonde alpha moans as Howon starts pumping his cock. Woohyun’s eyes flutter closed. “I-I’m in Sunggyu-“  
  
“Are you hard?” Hoya’s thumb rubs against his tip.  
  
Woohyun bites on his lower lip. “ _Nghh..._ yes.”  
  
“Are you knotting him good, Woohyun? Your base inflating until you’re filling up the tight channel completely?” Howon whispers darkly.  
  
The older alpha can see the images behind his closed eyes. It seems so real now that he can almost feel the tight heat engulfing his cock. He knows that it’s just Hoya’s hand but his mind lets him dream. Woohyun imagines Sunggyu beneath him, writhing and begging for it, arching his back into a delicious curve. “ _God..._ yes.”  
  
“What am I doing while you two are fucking? Am I behind you?” Woohyun gets turned onto his stomach and he eagerly lifts his hips. He mewls loudly.  
  
Hoya’s fingers push his cheeks apart. “You’re such a good boy. I always know what you want.”  
  
For a moment, Howon’s hands disappear and Woohyun is left with an empty feeling, but then he hears something click and a cold, wet substance drops on his heated skin. Woohyun shivers and his fingers curl into the fabric of the couch. Hoya gathers the substance with his fingers and the rubs it against Woohyun’s quivering hole. “Good thing we always have a bottle of lube hidden somewhere.”  
  
He hears Hoya laugh and Woohyun joins him. They have spontaneous sex in the weirdest places sometimes and through a painful experience they found out how important lube was. Woohyun might like getting penetrated by his husband but he is no omega. He doesn’t self-lubricate and his channel isn’t built for penetration either. The first few times with Hoya had been awkward and a bit painful but Woohyun’s become less tight over the years. Still, lube is absolutely necessary for a pleasurable experience.  
  
“How about you?” Woohyun groans as the first finger pushes into his hole. Is it just him or is Hoya rougher this time? “Do you imagine I’m Sunggyu? All wet for you already? You probably can’t wait to knot him either.”  
  
A second finger is added quicker than the first and Woohyun grimaces slightly at the stretch. Hoya fingers him thoroughly. “Maybe I was thinking of that...but I also love the sight of your exposed butt. Why would I imagine someone else when I have you right in front of me? You’re perfect for me too... So beautiful how you submit to me.”  
  
Woohyun feels a mouth on his back as Hoya drops kisses down his spine. He moans in pleasure. Howon’s words make his heart flutter. While he said those words earlier to arouse Hoya, Woohyun is happy to hear that his husband is just looking at him right now. Just because Sunggyu is there, it doesn’t mean that the love between them has disappeared. Even in a polygamous relationship, every person is important as an individual. No one is the replacement for anyone else.  
  
After fingering him some more with three fingers, Hoya carefully pulls the digits out and lubes his cock. Woohyun tries to relax his muscles as the tip pushes against his rim. Howon’s hot breath ghosts over his ear. “Are you ready?”  
  
He nods eagerly. Hoya moves his hips forward and the cock slides into the wet channel. Woohyun gasps and mewls as the fat cock pushes his walls apart. The stretch is always a little painful at first but Woohyun’s arousal doesn’t die from that little pain. The feeling of being filled is arousing for him, even if that makes him a weird alpha or a freak. “ _Fuck_ , Woohyun...”  
  
“You’re fucking me, babe.” Woohyun pants.  
  
“About to.” Howon counters and then he’s fully inside of him. Woohyun wriggles his hips slightly to get used to the heavy feeling in his butt. Hoya’s teeth tug at his ear.

  
A hand slips beneath his body and wraps itself around his cock as Howon’s warm body covers his back. Hoya plays with Woohyun’s erection to distract him and make him relax even more. When the older alpha feels ready, he moves his hips. “Come on, my alpha.”  
  
Howon growls into his ear. He pulls back out and then snaps his hips forward, plunging his cock deep into Woohyun once more. The blonde alpha cries out in pleasure. Hoya doesn’t fuck him mindless but makes love to him instead. The thrusts are slow but deep. Every touch and thrust lets Woohyun feel that Howon is not seeing anybody else in his position. He was honestly a bit unsure if this was going to work out or not. There was a possibility of them turning against each other and fighting for Sunggyu instead until they broke apart and one loser had to leave. Now Woohyun feels less worried. This special connection between Hoya and him still continues on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Woohyun isn’t sure how much time has passed when they finally separate. At the end of their little sessions, he’s had about two orgasms (who is going to clean the couch?) and Hoya is burned out on top of him. “You’re heavy.”  
  
Howon groans but pushes himself up. Woohyun moans as the flaccid cock slips out of him. A hand slaps his butt cheek and the alpha gasps. “ _Ouch_! Hey!”  
  
The couch creaks as Hoya climbs down from it. Woohyun turns his head tiredly and catches his husband dressing himself in pants and a shirt. When he’s done, Howon leans down to kiss him on the lips and then walks by. “I’ll get something to clean you up.”  
  
Woohyun presses his face into the pillow again and smiles happily. As rough as Hoya sometimes seems around the edges, he is still a gentle person and very caring towards people he’s close to. He totally has that characteristic from his father. While Woohyun’s father is the worst kind of devil, Hoya’s father is a strong and gentle man. Howon’s parents are both alphas as well but they’re not traditionalists, one of the reasons why Woohyun’s father disliked his boyfriend from the start. His father always wanted an alpha partner for Woohyun, but certainly not another man, especially one who wasn’t part of his party. Hoya was Woohyun’s biggest rebellion in the past and the reason he managed to move out of his father’s house (and control).  
  
Hoya returns with a wet cloth and cleans him up carefully. Woohyun sits up when he’s done and dresses himself again as well. He glances at the clock. “It’s already time for dinner. I should make a broth so Sunggyu has something to recover his energy.”  
  
“Do that. I’ll clean this mess.” The dark-haired alpha doesn’t seem very happy with the task but Woohyun knows he’ll do it. Both of them don’t want an ugly stain from dried semen on their couch. They busy themselves with their tasks, successfully distracting themselves from the real problem upstairs.  
  
  
  
“Sunggyu?” Woohyun calls out softly and stops in front of the door with the tray in his hands.  
  
His only reply are muffled moans and mewls. The alpha’s ears grow hot. Woohyun clears his throat. “I-I’m going to leave the tray in front of the door. I’ll leave and you can get it when you’re...well...done.”  
  
He puts the wooden tray down and looks at the door, hypnotized by it. Is it locked? He feels tempted to try it out. Just a short touch of the handle and- Woohyun pulls his hand away like he just touched fire. He quickly turns away and runs down the corridor. Once he’s downstairs, Woohyun releases the breath he’s been holding. Howon gives him a look from where he’s leaning against the wall. “That bad?”  
  
“Worse. I was holding my breath but the scent.... _god_. I don’t know how to do this. Something was pulling me in, whispering to me to open that door. I sure hope Sunggyu locked it...”  
  
“At least the walls are quite thick so we don’t hear him downstairs.” If not for the thick walls, Woohyun knows they would’ve lost it already.  
  
They settle down in the kitchen for dinner and the smell of the broth is a welcome distraction. For the first time in a while, the meal is quiet. Usually, they (or rather: Woohyun) talk a lot when they eat together. But both of them are somewhere else in their minds. As far away as the omega in heat seems to be, they can’t act like he’s not upstairs. They’re torn between worry and arousal. Woohyun keeps having the feeling like Sunggyu needs him and the omega probably really does, but it would be wrong to go up there and claim what is his. Sunggyu can’t give his consent in the middle of his heat, so Woohyun ignores his alpha urges. Omegas can get through their heats just fine with toys and enough nutrition. Sunggyu doesn’t need his help.  
  
After dinner, the couple settles down in the living room to watch a movie together. Neither of them is really paying attention to the movie but it’s enough of a distraction to pass time. Eventually, they fall asleep on their makeshift bed on the couch, no one remembering to turn off the TV.  
  
  
  
  
Woohyun wakes up with a groan. He blinks slowly in the dark room. It’s obviously still night, which means he hasn’t slept much. He’s unsure of what woke him up but Woohyun suddenly feels extremely restless. The alpha sits up and searches for his phone. Light blinds him as he finds it. He squints at the screen. 4:38 am. The couch moves under him as Howon sits up as well. Woohyun looks over his shoulder. “Did I wake you up?”  
  
“No...I just had a weird feeling suddenly.”  
  
“Me too...” Woohyun gets off the couch and tiptoes through the living room.  
  
“Where are you going?” Howon asks in a lowered voice.  
  
“Upstairs. I think something is wrong with Sunggyu.” He can’t shake off the feeling that something happened, especially since Hoya felt it too. Woohyun hears the couch creak and spots Howon moving in the dark.  
  
“I’m coming with you.”  
  
Woohyun just nods and then they head upstairs. He makes the mistake of taking a deep breath and his nostrils fill with a sweet, alluring scent. Woohyun almost looses his footing and falls backwards but Howon is there to steady him. “Now I know what you mean.”  
  
“It wasn’t that strong before.” Woohyun mutters.  
  
They carefully approach the guest room. Woohyun hits something hard with his toes and he curses loudly. Howon slaps his arm. “Why are we not turning on the light anyways?”  
  
Woohyun gives his husband a glare and angrily smacks the light switch. Light fills the corridor and he spots the tray on the floor, right where he left it and the bowl has obviously not been touched. “He didn’t eat it...”  
  
Worry fills his chest. Omegas need to drink and eat a lot during their heats. The high temperature in their body is burning their resources at a dangerously quick speed. Omegas can die from dehydration if they’re not careful enough. If their blood sugar levels decrease too much, it can lead to fainting or even coma. Woohyun suddenly feels like it’s hard to breath. Howon grabs his arms and shakes him. “Woohyun! Hyun! Calm down!”  
  
“What if he’s-? We should’ve paid more attention! Oh god, Hoya...”  
  
Howon lets go off him and pushes the tray aside. He tries to open the door but it’s locked. Woohyun clasps a hand over his mouth. Hoya knocks on the door loudly. “Sunggyu? Sunggyu, please answer. Are you okay? Sunggyu!”  
  
They don’t receive any kind of reply. Woohyun can’t hear anything from the room. Of course it’s possible the omega just fell asleep from exhaustion. There are always phases when the heat is calm, which gives the omega some time to sleep, but something tells Woohyun that this is not right. Something is very wrong. Howon gives him a wild look. “Do we have a second key for that door?”  
  
“No...”  
  
Determination fills Hoya’s eyes. Woohyun’s stomach clenches. “Don’t-“  
  
But the alpha is already throwing his shoulder against the door. The wood doesn’t give in the first time but then Hoya crashes into it again with full strength and it bursts open. Both of them gasp when the scent hits them even stronger them before. Woohyun curls into himself because it’s not just omega in heat he’s smelling. There’s more than arousal in the air. It’s mixed with other scents, unpleasant ones. Woohyun yowls when he spots Sunggyu, half lying on the bed with his legs while his upper body is on the floor, twisted in an uncomfortable looking position. There’s nothing giving him privacy. Sunggyu is stark naked.  
  
He averts his gaze from Sunggyu’s private area and presses his sleeve against his nose and steps into the room, carefully approaching the unconscious omega. Woohyun shivers at how hot Sunggyu’s skin is. “He feels way too hot. It’s called a heat for a reason but this isn’t normal. He’s burning, Hoya. Help me.”  
  
Howon is still standing in front of the shattered door, but at Woohyun’s words he finally moves. The alpha comes over and together they heave Sunggyu onto the bed again. Woohyun checks on the omega’s pulse and breathing. “He’s weak. No wonder when he hasn’t eaten anything. Shit, Howon, for how long has he been lying there?”  
  
“I don’t know but...” Woohyun notices where Howon is looking.  
  
He throws the blanket over Sunggyu’s hard cock. “Hoya! This is not the right moment!”  
  
Howon narrows his eyes at him but Woohyun holds his ground. “Warm the broth up and bring it upstairs again. I’ll try to wake him up.”  
  
The alpha doesn’t move for a second but then his gaze wanders to Sunggyu’s pale face. Hoya swallows and walks out of the room again. Woohyun grabs a water bottle and opens it. It seems like Sunggyu has been drinking water but it obviously wasn’t enough. He lifts the omega’s head gently and brings the bottle to his lips, hoping he is at least going to drink. A bit of water lands in the omega’s mouth. At first Sunggyu doesn’t react and Woohyun’s heart sinks but then the older man swallows it.  
  
“There we go... You have to drink, Sunggyu.” Woohyun carefully pours little amounts into the omega’s mouth and Sunggyu drinks it eagerly.  
  
Suddenly the omega coughs and spits out some water again. Woohyun quickly puts the bottle away and helps Sunggyu with sitting up. He pats the omega’s back as Sunggyu coughs. “Sorry, I probably poured too much.”  
  
The older man weakly opens his eyes and blinks at him. “Woohyun?”  
  
“Yeah. Are you okay? Why didn’t you get the food?”  
  
Sunggyu leans back against the wall in exhaustion. “So hot...”  
  
“Have your heats always been this bad? I’ve never experienced an omega’s temperature raising that much. We have to cool you down somehow. Maybe a cold bath will help.”  
  
“N-No...” The omega weakly shakes his head and blindly reaches for Woohyun’s hand. “Never been this bad. The toys don’t help. It’s not...enough.”  
  
Woohyun glances at the discarded toys scattered all over the floor. He can imagine how an angry Sunggyu tossed them away in frustration because they didn’t help. A hand suddenly touches his crotch and Woohyun’s aware of his own erection. He jumps up from the bed. “No, don’t.”  
  
Sunggyu gives him a pleading look and whimpers. “ _Please_. Nothing else is going to help.”  
  
“You’re not in your right mind, Sunggyu.”  
  
The omega groans and hits the back of his head against the wall. “Of course I’m not! But if you guys don’t fuck me, I’m probably going to die! You know what happens if omegas can’t find relief during their heat! I’m burning from the inside and everything hurts! Nothing fucking satisfies me right now! How can those stupid toys help when you two are right here in this damn house?! My body doesn’t want those toys. You fucked my system up and now there’s nothing else that can help me - I NEED YOU!”  
  
Sunggyu suddenly grimaces and bends forward. Woohyun rushes to his side to help him. The omega’s face is twisted in pain. The muscles under Woohyun’s fingers are tense from exertion. It’s not just acting, he realizes. The omega is in very real pain. Normally, heats are very well manageable without an alpha, but for some reason Sunggyu’s body is reacting more strongly. Woohyun can only guess that it has to do with them being true mates. It’s not like there are many books about it and as an doctor, he’s never experienced an omega being in that much pain during a heat, except for when they deny them release as a form of torture.  
  
Sunggyu whimpers. “It hurts so bad... _please._ ”  
  
Tears roll down the omega’s cheek and Woohyun feels his heart break for his mate. He pulls Sunggyu against his chest and the omega relaxes slightly at his touch. He strokes Sunggyu’s bare arms. “Is this better?”  
  
“A bit. You’re just holding me but I already feel...better.” Sunggyu curls into him with a sigh. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
“Does no one miss me?” Woohyun turns his head and spots Howon walking over to them with the tray in his hands.  
  
He smiles shortly. “Can you eat something for us, Sunggyu? I know you’re in pain but you’re terribly exhausted because you haven’t eaten anything.”  
  
“Are you going to leave me again afterwards?” The omega’s voice is full of fear.  
  
Woohyun exchanges a glance with Hoya. The dark-haired alpha sits down on the other side of Sunggyu and grabs the bowl and a spoon. “We’ll stay with you.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu's in heat and he has a decision to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't read this morning's update (Chapter 15 - WRONG) yet, go back one chapter and read it first! as promised, here's the other update for cocoon :)
> 
> warnings: more smut, threesome action. knotting and so on~ mentions of mpreg i guess?

 

Woohyun holds him still while Howon carefully feeds him. Sunggyu thinks the situation is quite strange but he has to admit he feels much better than before. When the heat hit fully him a few hours ago, Sunggyu tried everything he could to do quench the thirst inside of him. The alphas had prepared a lot of toys for him to use but none of them helped. His state had worsened with time, the heat inside of him only increasing and the painful aching in his cock becoming worse and worse. Sunggyu has lived through a lot of heats and they were never that bad. He knew something was wrong by the time he was bending over in pain. When he tried to call for the alphas, they didn’t seem to hear him and the try to stand up had only led to him toppling over and losing consciousness.  
  
Now Sunggyu is feeling much better already. He hates feeling weak but right now he couldn’t care less. Woohyun’s touch momentarily extinguishes the fire under his skin and the broth sinking down into his stomach makes him feel a little stronger. Sunggyu is touched by the alphas’ care. They’re both gentle instead of pushing him face first into a pillow and knotting him. One reason for their patience is probably the fact that Sunggyu’s body seems to have finally decided to take a short break from the heat. He still feels the stickiness between his cheeks, but he’s not leaking all over the bed (or now Woohyun) anymore and Sunggyu feels quite thankful for that. If he had known a little touch like this could help so much, Sunggyu would’ve stepped over his pride and gone down to them immediately. Not to mention that the little break gives him time to actually  _think_.  
  
“If I ask you to knot and mate me, will you do it?” Sunggyu asks after he swallows another spoonful of broth.  
  
Hoya stops in his motion and glances at a spot over Sunggyu’s head – Woohyun. The omega licks his lips. “The next wave of the heat will hit soon and I...I want to say this while I still can. It’s not my heat talking. I’m not...sure about everything but I can’t go through more hours of this and we all know the CENTER won’t back off before you’ve claimed me in one way or the other. I don’t want to go to a breeding farm.”  
  
“We won’t let them take you, mated or not.” Woohyun whispers next to his ear.  
  
“Do you really want us?” Howon asks tentatively. “Or are we just a convenient solution?”  
  
“Howon...” The alpha behind him growls.  
  
Sunggyu knows it’s not like that. He’s not just using them to get rid of the pain or the CENTER. He can’t say his heat has zero influence on his current state of thinking, but even before that he knew. This moment right now has only strengthened him in his decision. Hoya and Woohyun haven proven themselves again and again. How can he ever hope of finding a partner who loves him more than these two? They’re gentle, patient and believe in the right things. Sunggyu feels like he can trust them; like he can show them his weak side without it getting abused. They make him feel like he can accept the omega inside of him. Even if he bends over here and lets them fuck him, Sunggyu knows they won’t respect or love him less.  
  
He carefully slips out of Woohyun’s hold and leans over towards Howon. Sunggyu kisses the alpha on the lips. He doesn’t have to force himself to initiate the touch. It comes naturally and fills his chest with joy. The omega looks at Hoya from up close. “I want you two and no one else.”  
  
It feels strange to say those words but the confession isn’t a lie. Just as he says those words, Sunggyu knows it’s true. The idea of sharing this with anyone else, of kissing anybody else or getting touched by them, it’s not arousing at all. It’s scary and disgusting. A hand touches his nape to brush away his hair. Sunggyu shivers and then he feels Woohyun’s lips on his shoulder. “Are you sure you won’t regret this? We can still go-“  
  
“No!” He cries out immediately. Sunggyu doesn’t want to feel that pain again. It’s worse than the torture he had to endure at the CENTER. The two alphas can’t possibly understand what it felt like. “I won’t hold it against you. Or do you not want me anymore?”  
  
His chest tightens painfully. Woohyun laughs shortly and hides his face behind Sunggyu’s back. “Don’t want you anymore! Did you hear that Howon?”  
  
A hand cups his cheek and makes Sunggyu turn his head around again. Howon kisses him on the lips again and the omega eagerly responds to the kiss by opening his mouth. The alpha’s tongue dives into his mouth and Sunggyu can feel the warmth gathering in his lower stomach. Howon breaks the kiss shortly. “Are you kidding? Of course we want you. Just look at you...so beautiful.”  
  
“I’m not a girl. Don’t say beautiful.” Sunggyu scowls.  
  
The blonde alpha smirks at him. “Fine.  _Gorgeous_ , is that better?”  
  
He growls and throws himself at Howon. The alpha ends up losing his balance in surprise and falling over, sending the tray and the bowl of broth down to the floor. Neither of them care about the spilled food though. Sunggyu isn’t even aware of the blanket sliding from his hips as he smoothly moves to lie on top of Howon. Their lips connect once more for a rough kiss. The alpha’s strong hands stroke down his back and Sunggyu feels his body vibrate in joy. He grinds his hips into Hoya’s erection and mewls into the kiss. The alpha beneath him growls in arousal and his hands grope Sunggyu’s butt. The heat in his lower stomach increases and Sunggyu can feel the sticky fluid gathering in his channel. This is right, he thinks. It doesn’t feel disgusting or wrong.  
  
Suddenly, Howon’s hands are pulled away, probably from Woohyun. “As much as it arouses me to see you two make out, I’d advice we should change rooms. Our bed is bigger, Howon, and...more stable.”  
  
Hoya groans and mutters something under his breath. Sunggyu whines slightly when Woohyun pulls him off the alpha, but he’s immediately lifted up by Woohyun’s arms and the blonde man carries him out of the room. A horny, glaring Howon follows them like a dark shadow. Sunggyu meets the alpha’s heated gaze over Woohyun’s shoulder and shudders in arousal. They enter the couple’s (their?) bedroom. He notices the bed is definitely much bigger than the other one. Sunggyu feels a tinge of fear. He’s been protecting his virginity for over 10 years and suddenly he’s so close to losing it to two men he barely knows. Maybe he’ll even wind up pregnant. It’s not like there is a way to prevent it without meds.  
  
“Are you okay?” Woohyun asks, as if he can feel his fear.  
  
Sunggyu hesitates for a moment but then he nods. He feels a sudden cramp and curls into Woohyun as the pain hits him. It’s not that bad yet but he knows it will only get worse. “Please.”  
  
“ _Sshh,_  we’ll take care of you.”  
  
Woohyun sets him down in the middle of the bed. Sunggyu feels strangely exposed with the two alphas hovering over him while he’s completely naked. He grabs a pillow to cover his hard-on, though he immediately feels embarrassed by his own action. They’re going to have sex – what use is covering his cock now? Not to mention they’ve pretty much seen everything already. Still, as someone who has never had sex before or even stripped in front of anyone, Sunggyu feels shy suddenly.  
  
The alphas climb onto the bed, their smiles half-amused and half-predatory. Howon’s fingers close around his ankle and the omega shivers as Hoya starts dropping kisses up his legs. “There’s no reason to hide.”  
  
While most men have pretty hairy legs (especially alphas), omegas loose most of their body hair after presenting. Sunggyu has always felt insecure because of that, hiding his legs and arms under clothes. He would be lying if he said he doesn’t like the smooth feeling of his own limbs, but the public would’ve looked at him weirdly for having no body hair. Sure there are alphas who shave themselves but it’s seen as something  _female_. Smooth skin is for women and omegas.  
  
Hoya’s tender kisses make him feel like tiny, invisible hairs are standing up all over his skin. It’s a weird feeling to be ‘worshipped’ like that by someone. His gaze is torn away from the alpha’s face when Woohyun tugs the pillow out of his hands. Sunggyu can feel the heat in his cheeks. “ _Uhm-_  I’ve never-“  
  
The dark-haired alpha wraps a hand around his erection and Sunggyu suppresses a whimper. Just a simple touch and he already feels like he could cum in that hand right there. “No one has ever touched you like that?”  
  
He wants to hide his face in embarrassment. Yes, he’s a 30 years old virgin! Did they not get that yet?  _Ha ha, laugh at me!_  Sunggyu groans. “I thought we already had that topic earlier!”  
  
Woohyun pecks his lips. “Then this means all the more to us. We won’t hurt you, I promise.”  
  
Sunggyu feels something at his entrance and tenses. His body is screaming in joy and juices get pushed out of his hole, but Sunggyu feels the fear tightening in his chest. The finger at his entrance disappears immediately. “Howon, take it slow.”  
  
Woohyun runs a hand through the omega’s brown hair. “I remember my first time. I was afraid too, you know. We’ll make you relax.”  
  
The alpha straddles him, his back to Sunggyu. The hand around his cock disappears and Sunggyu gasps in surprised when another heat engulfs it. It’s wet and warm and the omega realizes it’s Woohyun’s mouth. He’s never imagined  _any_  alpha would suck an omega’s cock but fuck it feels good. Sunggyu clasps a hand over his mouth to muffle his own moans. He has never had a blowjob before but he’s pretty sure Woohyun is a pro at this. The way his tongue swirls over his tip makes Sunggyu’s legs weak. Every time Woohyun sucks hard on his cock, Sunggyu can feel his lower stomach tighten. He finds himself moving his hips upwards to thrust into the heat of Woohyun’s mouth. The alpha doesn’t stop him but instead hums in approval. Sunggyu can feel the heat under his skin and it’s making it harder and harder to think straight.  
  
Sunggyu almost doesn’t notice the next time a finger pushes against his rim. Woohyun is doing an excellent job at distracting him. Hoya’s finger slips in without a problem. Sunggyu’s channel is wet and slippery, all prepared for penetration. It feels weird at first to have a finger inside of him and Sunggyu is momentarily distracted from Woohyun’s amazing blowjob. But then Hoya moves his finger and the way it wriggles inside of him makes the omega’s toes curl in pleasure. He’s had dildos inside of him before during the heats but they’ve never felt like that. Howon’s finger is much smaller but thanks to that it can also move inside of him with more ease.  
  
“More...” He moans heatedly.  
  
Hoya complies immediately and a second finger is added. Sunggyu’s hungry body easily sucks it in and he finds himself torn between fucking himself on those fingers or thrusting into Woohyun’s mouth. Both alphas are doing their best to pleasure him and Sunggyu’s head is swimming. He forgets about muffling his moans and mewls and shamelessly lets the sounds slip free. He didn’t imagine it like this. Sunggyu thought he’d say yes and then one of them would just knot him; fuck him without asking questions or bothering with foreplay. But the two alphas make it clear to him that this isn’t just about fucking and knotting. They’re making him feel good, distracting him from his fear and insecurities. They shower him in love and care even now. Sunggyu has fucked himself on dildos before while shedding tears of shame and it had never felt this good.  
  
Sunggyu cries out when he reaches his first orgasm. He expects Woohyun to pull back and get angry for not being warned, but the alpha stays in position and swallows his cum as if it’s nothing but milk. Sunggyu feels a strange sense of satisfaction as he shoots his load into Woohyun’s throat and sighs in bliss. Just as he comes down from his orgasm, he becomes aware of the fact that there are already three fingers inside of him, sliding along his walls and stretching him thoroughly. Sunggyu knows stretching isn’t necessary for omegas (not when they’re wet and aroused at least) but he appreciates the effort. He feels loved and treasured in the midst of something that should only be about sex.  
  
Although he’s reached a very satisfying orgasm, Sunggyu can already feel the heat pool in his lower stomach again. His arousal goes straight to his limp cock, hardening it again at a quick pace. His walls tighten around Hoya’s fingers in need. Now that Woohyun isn’t sucking on his cock anymore, Sunggyu can feel the desperation to be filled overcoming him. “P-Please...more...”  
  
He whines in embarrassment. Sunggyu doesn’t want to beg but at the same time he wants to. If he’s already feeling this good, how amazing will it feel to have a real cock inside of him? Woohyun climbs down from him again and faces Sunggyu, leaning down to connect their lips for a hungry kiss. Their tongues slide against each other as they enjoy each other’s taste. Sunggyu can feel through the kiss that Woohyun’s aroused and horny as well. A hand slides over his chest and then stops at one of his nipples, rubbing over it with light pressure. The omega moans into the kiss and Woohyun’s fingers squeeze the nub. Every touch goes right to his cock. Sunggyu has always known his nipples were very sensitive during his heat but he’s never played around with them before. Now that Woohyun knows it too, he tries out all kinds of things to draw out Sunggyu’s reactions and find out what he likes the most.  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t know when Howon undressed himself but the next thing he knows, his legs are lifted up. His heart makes a jump in fear and excitement as Hoya lets Sunggyu’s legs rest over his shoulders. Instinctively, he holds on to Hoya tightly. Then the tip of a cock is at his entrance. Sunggyu feels another wave of panic and tries to push Woohyun away to  _see_  what Howon is doing, but the dark-haired alpha’s hands grab his and intertwine their fingers. Woohyun squeezes his hands and Sunggyu squeezes back, feeling slightly reassured. Maybe it’s better if he doesn’t see. He hears Hoya moan as he pushes inside. His cock is so much bigger than the three fingers from before and Sunggyu doesn’t think he’s ever had a toy that big inside of him. He knows this isn’t even the full size of it yet. It’s going to swell inside of him until the knot at the base locks them together. The stretch is a bit painful but Sunggyu can feel his own cock hardening from the pleasure he feels.  
  
His body resonates in joy. It’s so much different from a dead item inside of him. Hoya’s cock is thick, warm and throbbing. Sunggyu gasps for air and Woohyun breaks the kiss. The alpha settles for kissing and licking across Sunggyu’s jaw. The omega instinctively turns his head to the side to expose his neck to the dark-haired alpha. Woohyun gladly follows his invitation and trails kisses down the curve of his neck. Howon’s fingers dig into his thighs and draw Sunggyu’s attention back to him. He notices the alpha isn’t moving anymore but instead looking at him quietly, his eyes asking Sunggyu for permission to move again. The omega feels the heat in his lower stomach urging him to find another release. He nods quickly and licks his lips hungrily.  
  
Hoya starts out with slow and gentle thrusts, but Sunggyu soon feels the desperate longing for more. Between moans and mewls, he begs the alpha to fuck him faster, deeper, harder. It’s never enough somehow. His body wants more and more of the alpha. Sunggyu forgets why he was even afraid of this in the first place. It’s mind-blowing how amazing it feels to get fucked. He knows that, if it weren’t for the heat making him needy and impatient, they’d be making slow love instead. He’s the one urging Hoya to fuck him good and Sunggyu knows he should be embarrassed but it feels so damn good. The alpha is obviously lost in the pleasure as well, grunting and moaning as he thrusts into the tight heat, but Hoya’s gaze is steady, always locked with Sunggyu’s eyes. There’s a silent communication between them, a quiet reassurance that there is love under all the lust. For the first time, Sunggyu feels like he’s the center of someone’s entire world.  
  
Woohyun doesn’t push between them but he’s always there, touching Sunggyu everywhere, kissing and sucking on his skin. He whispers things into Sunggyu’s ear; dark promises of what he’s going to do when it’s his turn. Sunggyu feels like he’s drowning in the alphas’ love. Both of them have their attention on him only and he knows they’d do anything to make him happy, to show him their love. Although Sunggyu is the one whimpering and begging to get fucked, he feels like he’s in power. These two alphas would burn the world down for him if he asked.  
  
The omega is so dizzy that he only breaks from his daze when the knot pushes against his rim. Slight panic fills him because it feels too huge. It’s not going to fit. It will rip him apart- “Oh god...”  
  
Woohyun strokes his cheek. “It will be fine.”  
  
The dark-haired alpha pulls away from him suddenly and Sunggyu whines at the loss, but then there’s Howon leaning forward suddenly, bending Sunggyu’s legs upwards so much that he thinks he’s going to break. The position makes him slip even deeper into the omega and Sunggyu cries out in both pleasure and pain. The knot squeezes into his tight channel, immediately swelling so much that the omega feels like he’s going to burst. Sunggyu’s eyes roll back in pleasure as he reaches yet another orgasm. In the midst of his high, there is a piercing flash of pain and Sunggyu screams out. His neck throbs and he realizes it’s the bite. He was bitten. Marked. Claimed.  
  
A rush of emotion fills him, overwhelming and pushing him under like an angry wave out in the ocean. Sunggyu gasps and blindly reaches out for Howon, embracing the alpha and digging his nails into the broad back. He struggles to control his emotions but then the omega notices those aren’t his. He can feel Hoya everywhere, not just locked inside of him. It’s like he’s under his skin and in every breath he takes. His emotions make Sunggyu feels like he’s being pushed under water, unable to breathe. His chest constricts and he gasps for air. He hears Woohyun shout.  
  
“Hoya! Stop it!”  
  
“I’m not doing anything!” Hoya pants.  
  
“You’re overwhelming him! Don’t forget a bond lets you share your emotions.”  
  
“I can’t help it! I’m so happy...” Howon mutters but Sunggyu can feel the weight on his chest lessen. A mouth covers his and he lazily replies to the kiss. Now that they’re locked together, his heat is absolutely quiet and Sunggyu feels exhausted and content.  
  
“It’s not like you know what it’s like...” The dark-haired alpha adds and straightens his back again. He lets Sunggyu relax his legs and the omega sighs in relief, closing his eyes and sinking into the pillow.  
  
Hoya’s emotions are calmer now as the alpha learns to control the bond. Sunggyu also plays around with the bond, testing out different things like sending Howon a certain emotion or trying out how deeply he can reach into the alpha’s mind. Hoya’s walls are almost all down and the omega searches for a lie in his previous actions. He tries to find some reason to dislike the alpha, to detest the connection between them and the fact they’re locked during sex. There’s nothing to find, though. Sunggyu feels a strange sense of peace coming over him when he looks into Hoya’s soul. The alpha truly loves him and he also loves Woohyun. While the other alpha isn’t part of the bond, Sunggyu still feels him there somehow and he finds himself longing for Woohyun to join them completely. This is not the heat. They belong together, all three of them. Hoya hums in agreement and Sunggyu jumps slightly, now realizing that he’s also left himself open for Howon to read. He opens his eyes and their gazes meet for a moment, before they’re both looking at Woohyun.  
  
The alpha was busy sulking in his spot but then he notices them staring. Woohyun’s gaze turns confused. “Why are both of you looking at me like that?”  
  
“We were just thinking about the same thing.” Hoya smirks. The omega can feel Howon’s intentions of teasing his husband; his pride for being the first to claim Sunggyu. He smiles. It’s strange how things fit so well together now.  
  
“You’re both not telling me?” Woohyun puffs his cheeks. It’s a playful action but Sunggyu can see sadness in the alpha’s eyes. He can’t feel Woohyun through a bond, but the omega still has the feeling that the other man feels left out and lonely.  
  
“We’ve just noticed there is...something missing in the bond.” The older man confesses. He reaches out to touch Woohyun’s knee. “It’s not complete yet...without you.”  
  
The blonde alpha’s mood immediately improves. “You still want me too?”  
  
Howon chuckles. “Sunggyu is curious what you feel like. In every sense of the word.”  
  
His cheeks grow hot. “H-Hey! Stop reading my mind!”  
  
“Not my fault when you’re sending me these pictures.” The alpha teases him and moves his hips slightly. Sunggyu can feel the knot tugging on his rim and a whimper breaks free from his lips. He sends a glare to Howon afterwards. “Woohyun darling, why don’t you take off your clothes and let Sunggyu see you. He’s  _really_ curious.”  
  
Woohyun doesn’t hesitate to pull his shirt off and toss it away. Sunggyu gulps at the sight of Woohyun’s upper body. Just like Howon, his upper body is firm and muscular, though he’s not as well-toned as the other alpha. Woohyun stands up and loosens his belt. Sunggyu tries to look away but he’s not really good at it.  _I hate you, Lee Howon!_  He tries to let Hoya feel his hate but the alpha just gives him an amused look. “No, you don’t. Not anymore.”  
  
The omega’s gaze drifts back to Woohyun and lands straight on the alpha’s hard cock. It seems like watching and hearing them fuck definitely aroused the other. Sunggyu feels the water gathering in his mouth. He senses a longing he’s never had before. The omega flushes and turns his head away in embarrassment. Without looking, he knows Hoya is smirking in victory. “Woohyun, what would you think about Sunggyu sucking your cock?”  
  
Sunggyu wishes he could kick that stupid Howon’s face. Woohyun smiles. “I’d love that.”  
  
He does try his best to stay strong and look away, but the scent of Woohyun’s arousal is suddenly so heavy in the air and Sunggyu gnaws on his lower lip. A moan reaches his ears and he just knows it was Woohyun’s voice. He can feel the heat building up in his lower stomach as Woohyun moans again. Sunggyu carefully turns his head again and there’s Woohyun with his nicely looking cock and Howon’s naughty hand around it. The dark-haired alpha is stroking his husband’s cock and Woohyun’s biting his lips, trying to muffle his moans. A blush is covering his cheeks and a simple thought crosses Sunggyu’s mind – beautiful. He’s unsure if the thought comes from Howon or himself but then Woohyun looks at him and their eyes meet. Sunggyu’s gaze falls to Woohyun’s cock again.  
  
“Sunggyu, please...” The alpha begs softly and his words tug at Sunggyu’s heart. “I want you...”  
  
“Okay.” He manages to say. Howon’s hand disappears and Woohyun carefully straddles him again. The cock hangs in front of his face as Woohyun rests his knees left and right of him. The scent of Woohyun’s arousal makes Sunggyu’s walls tighten around the cock in his channel. Howon moans in reaction.  
  
“Is this really okay? You don’t have to force yourself.” That’s the Woohyun he’s come to know, always worried for him; so gentle and unselfish. Sunggyu wants to give him something in return, to make Woohyun feel like part of them again. He’s never done this but he wants to try. He wants to taste the other.  
  
Sunggyu nods carefully and the alpha moves his hips, nudging the omega’s lips with the tip of his cock. He parts his lips and licks over the tip. Woohyun shudders and supports himself with his hands against the wall. The cock slowly enters his mouth. It’s a foreign feeling but Sunggyu doesn’t find it revolting. There’s something arousing about being filled by both Howon and Woohyun at the same time. The omega tentatively starts to suck. His only experience with blowjobs is the one Woohyun gave him earlier, so Sunggyu feels clumsy and like he’s all over the place, but Woohyun’s reactions are encouraging. The alpha moans above him, complimenting Sunggyu at every step.  
  
When Hoya’s knot suddenly breaks, he almost chokes on his own spit. Woohyun quickly pulls out when the omega starts coughing. Sunggyu can’t see anything but Woohyun’s crotch, but he can feel hot streams of semen filling up his channel. Howon lets out an almost animalistic howl and Sunggyu shudders as the cum is being pumped inside of him. A bit of his earlier fear returns with every load of semen that the alpha shoots into him. Because of the knot, no semen is wasted as it ensures everything to be locked inside. It’s nature’s way to make sure an omega winds up pregnant sooner or later. When the knot deflates, Hoya thrusts into him a few times more until he’s completely empty. Sunggyu feels awfully full, like he’s bloated from all the cum and he shifts on the bed feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Woohyun gets off him and lets Sunggyu turn onto his side. The alpha snuggles against him from behind, sniffing his neck and rubbing his cock against his ass. He’s not yet pushing inside but asking for permission and Sunggyu appreciates the gesture. Nevertheless, Woohyun’s actions arouse him once more and Sunggyu feels his worries slip away as another wave of heat builds up inside of him. Usually, the breaks between the waves are longer but he can tell his body is thirsting for the bond to be completed. Sunggyu nods and turns his head slightly to expose more of his neck again in submission.  
  
The alpha pushes inside of him from behind. His cock is already hard from the previous foreplay but the stretch hurts less this time. Sunggyu’s channel is slippery from his own lubrication and Howon’s cum and it sucks the fat cock in hungrily. Woohyun moans against his ear. “... _fuck_....so tight...so hot...”  
  
“Feels perfect, right?” Howon throws in and climbs over them on Sunggyu’s other side. He wraps his fingers around the omega’s half-hard cock and starts kissing along his chest until his teeth tug on Sunggyu’s nipples. The omega mewls in pleasure. His walls squeeze Woohyun’s cock.  
  
“God, yes.” Woohyun thrusts into him at a quick pace. He seems more eager than Hoya for some reason. Sunggyu doesn’t know why but he stops thinking about it when the pleasure overtakes him.  
  
Howon looks at Sunggyu and smirks. “He’s never knotted or even penetrated anyone. Forgive his excitement.”  
  
Sunggyu’s heart skips a beat.  _Never? How?_  
  
“Oh, shut up, Hoya.” Woohyun groans next to Sunggyu’s ear. Hoya lifts his head and then the two alphas are kissing over his shoulder. The omega watches them from the corner of his eyes and the sight makes his cock harden even more. His walls clench once more around the alpha’s cock. “Shit, shit, shit...”  
  
Woohyun’s knot forms much quicker than Howon’s and Sunggyu almost feels a tinge of disappointment, but then the knot slips into his channel once more and he forgets all negative feelings as the pleasure rolls over him. Woohyun’s teeth sink into his left side of the neck, just above his shoulder, and Sunggyu screams out as he finds another orgasm in the bliss of Howon’s warm hand. While Hoya’s emotion and presence felt like losing to a storm out in the ocean, Woohyun’s first approach feels more like a puppy coming over and nudging his hand, asking if he wants to play. Sunggyu can feel happiness but also embarrassment from the younger alpha.  
  
Woohyun licks over his wound and then hides his face behind Sunggyu’s shoulder. “Oh god, this was way too fast wasn’t it? I’m so sorry!  _Ugh!_  So embarrassing!”  
  
Howon laughs, but not just in amusement. Sunggyu rejoices quietly because he feels them both at the same time, though Woohyun's emotions are much stronger at the moment. It seems like the bond weakens once the knot is undone. The blonde alpha suddenly gasps in surprise. He lifts his head again and looks at Howon with wide eyes. Sunggyu can feel what Woohyun is going through. The two of them have been married for a while, but they were never bonded like this. For the first time, they see each other like this, fully exposed with only their raw feelings between them. Sunggyu can see the tears in Woohyun’s eyes and then the alpha embraces him fully from behind, wrapping his leg around Sunggyu as well.  
  
“Thank you.” Woohyun’s immense happiness makes his own eyes teary as well.  
  
Hoya snuggles close to him from the front and Sunggyu hums at the blanket of warmth surrounding him from all sides. Two hands cover his and the three of them relax in bliss, simply enjoying the moment of peace and that feeling of completion that fills their chests. Sunggyu can feel the two wounds on his neck throb with every beat of his heart. The two alphas are in his system now like a foreign virus but Sunggyu can’t find it within himself to hate this change.  
  
Whatever is going to happen in the future, they’ll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much welcome!
> 
> new chapters will always be uploaded on AFF first (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1066237/)


End file.
